Godzilla: The Second Series(season 1)
by Brandon Vortex
Summary: With the treat of kaiju ended...for now, the new HEAT team were formed under new leadership, its purposed? tracking down and finding a new hidden mutation that is still haven't been discover yet. Please check in Sci-Fiman2xxx account and read EG kaiju rising before reading this one
1. Another New Family Part 1

**Godzilla The series were owned by TriStar and MLP Equestria Girls are owned by Hasbro. The stroyline were taking place after EG kaiju Rising by Sci-FiMan2xxx and also a sequel to the original Godzilla The Series, If anyone curious about the setting was please check Sci-FiMan2xxx on EG kaiju Rising.**

 **Another New Family Part 1**

Its been couple of days since the events where kaiju were brainwashed and with the king Ghidorah defeated, earth is save...for now

The long forgotten HEAT team that people once remember ever since the orignal team disband, the new team brought the HEAT team once more under the new leadership by Railey Johnson, who an agent to Monorach Agency and now a leader to the revived HEAT team, with a help from zilla jr himself after the mutated iguana decided to return back to defend humanity from dangerous mutation threat, and possibly another sentient threat such as the Tachyons who seems return once more, and more possibly hidden enemies somewhere...only time will tell.

Today the girls enjoying their new lifes as HEAT team, while the rainbooms and fomer crystal prep in high school studying the sirens were tasked to keep the new HQ and also a new home, in perfect conditions.

Adagio: oh that just wonderfull sonata you just have to make a mess in the kitchen havent you!?

Sonata: b-but...i was gonna make a tacos soo i kinda wanted to try it

Adagio: whatever, once you done you clean this mess, cant belived i agreeing joining this HEAT team or whatever it called.

Aria: come on dagi, ever since we lost our powers we been living on the cold streets all day, soo i guess this is our second chance to enjoy our lifes, not a mention we have to work too but thats the life.

Adagio: hope i didnt regret what i choose, *sigh* anyway where is railey? she said she was going to be here.

At the momment adagio said it, railey finally arrived and have a tired looked on her face, as if she have been doing something that was really busy.

Railey: sorry girls! *huff* kinda busy with stuff...taking the gym classes which is really harder than i thought!

Adagio: heh, good thing we not going to school anymore.

Railey: yeah well i did try to convince them to enroll you back but...since the stunt you did in battle of the bands, the whole students hated you soo yeah...you were unwelcomed in canterlot high for a moments.

Adagio: whatever...im not interesthing going to school anymore, besides i am a one thousand year old sirens remember?

Railey: but...if you immortal, shouldnt the pendant that got destroyed can actually remove you immortality?

Aria: actually it was a false, when siren pendant got destroyed they loose their power to sing perfectly but it doesnt effects on the immortality soo basicly we three are still immortal but without the power to sing anymore.

Railey: or...you can sing without your power

Sonata: can...it possible?

Railey: maybe, based on pony twilight discriptions, you sing really bad when you loose that power, its like you dont know how to sing perfectly, but with a practice you can sing very well.

Adagio: hmm..never though of that before.

While the girls were discussing, the rainbooms and the former preps finally arrived and decide to see them how was the siren doing while the were gone.

RD: hey we back!

Sci-Twi: how you girls doing? anything happen?

Adagio: beside sonata messed up the kitchen? yes

Sonata: hey! i was trying to make my own tacos!

AJ: easy there partner, ya all behave yourself since...well you know?

Aria: *groans* we know we know, seriously thats the tenth time you said it

Rarity: sorry darling but because of the battle of the bands episode, we have trouble trusting you soo far.

Pinkie: and also whole canterlot school banned you for a while uhh yeah! *smile*

Adagio: whatever, its not like i care anyway but...you got a point, we the one who make them mad and we have to lay low for a while.

Railey: exactly.

While the girls was about to relax, indigo and sugarcoat rushed into the room, the girls were caught off guard at both girls that quickly rush in.

Indigo: girls! girls! Nigel just found zilla new lair!

Sugarcoat: you need to see this quickly!

The girls see went to the other room where they place few equipments, they look at the video feed from nigel that is headed towards a cave that possibly zilla jr new lair. Once the robot arrived they were shocked to see a hidden oasis, the place was covered with trees, vegitations, grass and also few other as well, they even see zilla jr with komoditrax and their offspring relaxing as well.

Sci-twi: woah this is amazing, a hidden oasis! but how is that possible?

Railey: hmm during the earthquick back around 2010, some of the surface land falls down, for couple of years goes on the soil grows and eventually trees are also growing as well, and the oasis was born, theres even a water too!

Fluttershy: enough for them to lived there peacefully, i do hope nobody traspassing the cave.

Railey: yeah thats a problem too, dont wanted an unwanted guess moping around the cave and encounter zilla and his family, because thats a problem there.

Before railey could say anything, her wrist communicator rang, major hicks contacted her for something important.

major: railey, i need you and your team to come here on the canterlot beach, we have a situation.

railey: hicks? what you doing here? i thought you were supposed to back at manhattan?

major: yeah about that, i just got a call from pentagon that they wanted me to station in canterlot city, soo the HQ brought up some military hardware to established a base near the city.

railey: *groans* fine ill come there.

Rarity: whats wrong? what he said?

sunset: sounds like you didnt like him much arent you?

railey: no i dont, i really didnt like hicks much because of him nearly killed zilla jr during that time. I have a trust issue on him but eventully i trust him even i didnt like him, look we head on there first okay?

 **Canterlot Beach**

The beach was closed, its started when people went swimming in the beach, immediatly something contaminated the water with the weird black stuff, but what scary was that something was dragging them into the water, the victim was never seen again besides the black tar that right now still on the beach.

RD: ugh...what happen here?

major: i see this kind of stuff before, the c-rex must have escape from monster island.

railey: what? i though the c-rex liked staying there? why moving away?

major: hungry or bored? im not sure.

railey: major hicks, we need to conformed first if this was c-rex doing?

major: fine, we survey on monster island to see if our guts were right.

 **Monster Island**

On high above skies, the helicopters were surveying the monster island, they saw few monster busy themself ignoring the flying helicopter that monitoring them around. While the helicopter were circling around, they saw c-rex resting on near by beach, railey was correct that the c-rex wasnt the culprit.

railey: well look at that, the c-rex was there and he didnt even budge for one bit.

major: i dont understand, if c-rex was there, then whats making those black tar back at the beach?

railey: something tells me that we dealing another mutation.

 **Canterlot beach**

The HEAT seeker were patroling the beach to see anything happen, soo far all they see is black tar. The rusting and aging HEAT seeker recived its upgrader around few days ago when railey asked the monorach agency to modified the heat seeker equipments with better ones, the result was amazing, as if the heat seeker was new and the inside were superb, replacing old equipments with newer ones making the heat seeker easy to use without any glitches. On added bonus, the heat seeker were armed with weapons and anti hacking system as well.

The dazzlings were radioed them from the HQ to the heat seeker boat, the former villans were staying here to monitor around the base incase something happen.

Adagio: anything happen there?

RD: no, all we seeing is black tar, that major said it was the work of c-rex monster but railey said she cannot conformed if it was c-rex doings or not.

sunset: look dash, becareful out there, i have a bad feeling that something was there.

RD: dont worry sunset we are fine here...err i hope.

Aria: hey sunset, your phone just ringing but i pick up the call, your boyfriend sun blitz called that meet him at 8 pm tonight.

sunset: oh! right i forgot about that!, got busy witn studies and the kaiju stuff i almost forgot about that!

rarity: well sunset dear, i got a perfect dress for you, oh! this lovely dress is pefect for you

sunset: thanks *blushes*

while the girls were talking, aria notice something up in the radar that headed towards the heat seeker.

aria: what the?..hey girls! something bid headed towards you!

Aj was piloting the heat seeker when something jamming the engine, what she didnt notice that, the black tar jamming the boat engine making the heat seeker stop on the track.

Indigo: what the!? we stop! why we stop!?

for the moments, everything went quiet when suddenly, a tenticles came out from the murky tar water and attack the heat seeker.

RD: giant squids! everyone take cover and defend yourself!

The girls take went take cover from the giant squids attack, indigo and raibow dash trying to defend themself using the spear while pinkie were trying to keep the squids out of reach inside the heat seeker. The dazzling back at hq however have lost contact from the heat seeker.

adagio: come in heat seeker! i said come in!, damn it! we lost contact!

sunset: signal zilla jr now!

sonata: what? how?

aria: i dunno push anything! one of this button can called that iguana thing!

The dazzling minus sunset were push anything they can, while that, trixie and human starlight just arrived.

trixie: hey girls, trixie is here now, uhh what you doing?

starlight: hi girls watcha doing?

aria: well trying to save them! we trying to push any button to signal in zilla jr!

sunset: a help would be needed here!

Trixie and starlight decide to help them by pushing few buttons that signal in zilla jr, eventually the correct signal was been pushed by sonata herself allowing the signal to call in zilla jr.

meanwhile back at the heat seeker, the girls were having a hard time defending themself from the squids, that is untill something dragging the squids back into water. Few moments later, zilla jr emerge from the water and began attacking the giant squid, however the giant squids seems overpower him, that is until zilla jr unleash his atomic fire against the squids, burning it down to the ground.

indigo: go zilla jr!

sugarcoat: phew, it was great to see him with our side

RD: yup.

While the chopper just return from the monster island, the pilot saw zilla jr, so does railey and major hicks as well.

railey: what the?...whats going on down there?

major: looks like the lizard boy just take down the culprit

The helicopter land down soo railey and major hicks can get the better look on whats been attacking the people lately. What they see was a dead giant squids that burn down into for good.

railey: girls! oh goodness im soo glad you okay!

pinkie: we fine railey *smiles*

railey: i know, you girls put yourself in danger and i was worried something bad happen to you.

fluttershy: thanks railey, you the best

sci-twi: now back at this...ehh giant squids..hmm we do found the culprit right?

AJ: yah but why the tar still around? it cant be the squids right?

Railey: actually you right aj, this wasnt giant squid doing, they more like a prey coverd with black tar.

indigo: yeah well i got an information from NIGEL, saying that the tar keep this squids alive well.

major: soo you saying that this giant squids are prey? but if they were the prey then...wheres the predator?

As he said this, at the sea something else is comming up at the surface as they can see some bubbles on it, indicating that something is comming up. After few moments, a creature finaly reveal himself. The creature was infact another C-rex but this particular c-rex was different, for instand, the color of this c-rex was blackish red while it stands on four unlike the other c-rex that stands in two legs.

sugarcoat: i think we found the predator!

 **To Be continued...**


	2. Another New Family Part 2

**Another New Family Part 2**

The girls and major were shocked that the creature was infact another c-rex, when this c-rex knew that his main food source was burn out, it head out into the city to search another new food source.

major: another c-rex!? how is that possible?!

railey: hmm...oh dear, i think i knew why, remember the other c-rex first attack on human? well i suspect that the first c-rex wasnt alone at all. This bigger c-rex were actually with the first c-rex, since the first c-rex attack the local town and got defeated, this bigger ones stays hidden for soo long until it decide to resurface again to attack the people.

rarity: you saying that this thing has been on canterlot beach since 90s?!

railey: yes, it could possibly be.

major: that would explain why the apache scouts report seeing black tar everywhere around the coast of manhattan, at first i though it was the remaining residue of those black tar, wouldnt suspect that this bigger c-rex were headed towards this city into hiding.

railey: we need to stop the alpha c-rex from causing chaos into the city, come on!

pinkie: well it looks like zilla beat to us first.

The girls saw zilla jr heading towards the city to stop the alpha c-rex, the girls decide to follow zilla jr while hicks called in the military support to stop the alpha c-rex.

 **HEAT HQ near canterlot docks.**

sunset: what? a alpha c-rex? where are you now? okay we head there right now!

adagio: soo?

sunset: railey wanted us to head towards downtown canterlot city, the kaiju mutant just make its move towards the city eating the tar.

starlight: eating a tar? what kind of mutation is that?

trixie: i dont know but trixie will follow as well, umm if its okay with you?

aria: sure?

 **Downtown Canterlot City**

The alpha c-rex, began make its move attacking the city and eating the road tar but zilla jr head towards the bigger c-rex and attack it. Two of the titans clash on each other as zilla jr using his atomic breath to harm down the alpha c-rex. However it prove to be useless as the alpha c-rex were able to resisted against fire, the alpha c-rex spits out the tar, blinded zilla jr and attacking it before it got interupted with tank shells and apache rockets.

major: keep firing that thing! and dont shoot zilla! i repeat dont shoot zilla!

the girls however are already pony up and ready to fight in against the alpha c-rex, rainbow dash trying to kick down the alpha c-rex but it proven to be uneffective as the alpha c-rex spitting the tar at the girls.

rarity: ew ew! this gunk is all over me!

rd: i got worst! it stuck on my hair!

Meanwhile, railey were shooting down the alpha c-rex using her photon blaster rifle, but the attack didnt effect on the alpha c-rex as the creature prove to be tougher than it looks. Zilla jr manage to remove the tar out of his face as he attack the alpha c-rex again while the military began shooting down the alpha c-rex with anything they got.

The c-rex manage to push over zilla jr and it began spiting more tar at the military forces, railey got caught off the sticky tar as she trying to get away as soon as possible. The alpha c-rex however saw her and began approaching her, railey shoot the kaiju with anything she got until the photon blaster rifle is out of battery, leaving railey open for the alpha c-rex to strike for the kill. Luckly enough zilla jr rammed down the alpha c-rex, saving railey into process, enough to save her life from the dangers.

The rainbooms and the former preps using all their powers to stun down the alpha c-rex, as the alpha c-rex got distracted, zilla jr decide to demolish the near by building since the workers already evacuated. While alpha c-rex got busy with the girls and the military, zilla jr damage the inside of the building making the structure to be unstable, eventually the large tower began to fall ontop of alpha c-rex, knocking it out cold, while zilla jr triump in victory.

An hour later on the alpha c-rex were transport into monster island, while the city itself was damage from the attack.

railey: that was a close call, sadly enough the city suffer a heavy damage from the attack.

RD: on top of that we all need to clean ourself first

adagio: wow never knew how much damage this thing cost.

starlight: okay soo now we have two c-rex, im guessing there is more to come isnt it?

railey: our journey is just only the begining my good friend.

 **Next Episode Biollante Reborn**  
 **With the European Defense Alliance set up a base in japan, they began to recreating the plant monster called biollante into weapons, which turned to be their own undoings.**


	3. Biollante Reborn

**Biollante Reborn**

 **Location: okinawa,japan**  
 **Main EDA Base**

Through the labs of okinawa research facilities was EDA base of operations, after G-force were disband for good, the EDA forces replacing the G-force. The EDA forces lead by general charles willams, has issue an order that all G-force asset will the taken for military purpose.

EDA forces were trying to recreated one of the monster that was destroyed by godzilla, the kaiju plant was called biollante and now the European forces were trying to recreated it using the sample from unknown plant from friendship games, godzilla DNA and zilla jr DNA. So far the test result came negative as no known result showing up yet.

Scientist 1: sir something just happen, our reading indicated something happen to the subject 7, its...its alive! sir subject seven is moving the plant is now rapidly growing!

On the cylinder, the seed or subject seven are now growing rapidly, but thanks to the EDA forces, the planted some sort of implant on the seed allowing them to control the plant with ease.

general: good work scientist, now the plant is growing in perfect condition ill say we should..field test it.

scientist 2: uhh..f-field test it? but im not even sure if the implant were working on subject seven sir.

general: no..not subject seven, called it..biollante, and your first order is to put this plant on the testing grounds see how performs.

The general leaves the two scientist alone until one of them decide to speak.

scientist 1: i think its a bad idea, we not even sure if the implant work on the plant.

scientist 2: its like we have a choice isnt it?

 **Two Weeks Later on...**  
 **Canterlot High**

The girls were enjoying the routine day at school, while the dazzlings were staying at HEAT HQ, the mane six were listening the history of remnant by teacher ruby rose. What weird about their teacher is that whenever the class done, immediatly she dissapear in the blink of the eyes leaving a trail of...rose petals?, and also railey notice some weird object laying down of the teacher desk, and one time when railey was walking the hallway she caught teacher ruby rose using a weird cell phone, usually railey could ignore it but something in her guts tells her that their teacher is different. Upon her discriptions, she wears a red t-shirt with a rose symbols on it and she wearing a black jeans and wearing a black gloves on her right arm and she also wearing a red cape, unlike trixie this cape comes with a hood too, whenever railey was somewhere else walking she sometimes see her teacher ruby rose wearing a cape hoodie type thing on the streets, nobody to judge what she wearing.

ruby: annnnd that conclude the history of remnants!, dont forget to bring you assignments on two weeks.

railey: how interesthing hmm.

RD: *groans* great i hate this assignments!

AJ: sorry dash but ah better think to do this assignment rather get yerself a bad grades, uhh pinkie what you doing?

pinkie: ohh! my pinkie sense is tingling!

railey: pinkie what?

RD: pinkie sense, she always have this whenever something happen.

railey: nevermind, lets get back to the HQ, we finish that assignment as quick as possible, hopefully nothing bad can happen today right?

 **HEAT HQ later on**

railey: okay...i was wrong at all..

The hq was a mess, the dazzling seems invited some unwanted guest into their party night while they were gone, and the dazzling was seen sleeping on the couch.

rarity: dear goodness! what in the world happen here?!

indigo: ah great! they painted NIGEL with any random color! this going to take a while to repaint him back!

sunset: adagio,sonata and aria wake up!

the dazzling wakes up, as they look around them and see the place was a total mess, adagio was looking at the scene before look at the mane six and former prep with an angry look on their face, except railey however who looked tired.

railey: mind telling me what happen?

sugarcoat: and i cant belived that you make this place a total mess! we left this place for five days and this what happen?!

adagio: sorry, i guess when back before we still have our powers, i kinda make alot of fans and contacts since then, heh i guess they didnt know we three loose our power already

sci-twi: *groans* great we all gonna clean this up...this going to take a while

while the girls were arguing, a nearby house phone rang and railey pick it up and answer the call.

railey: HEAT HQ, yes? oh? really? hold up. Girls! the japanese prime minister just called, he said he need us to investigate some incident happen in okinawa japan.

rarity: japan!? my goodness are we just get popular already?!

railey: more like since your incident around fall formal, battle of the bands and friendship games, you are now known to worlds.

all girls except the dazzlings: ohh right we forgot about that.

railey: nevermind, the former preps stays in HQ cleaning the place up and tidy today, while adagio will joining us for our mission today.

adagio: me? but..why me?

railey: well why not? you wanna see the world again arent you?

adagio: yeah why?

railey: pack your stuff, we going to japan.

 **Okinawa,Japan**  
 **5 Hours later on**

The girls arrived on okinawa japan, the EDA control area after G-force disband, when the girls arrived via HEAT seeker boat they saw the town were in ruins and covered with vines as well.

Thats when the local military hum-vee arrived, the man step out inside his vehicle, this man named commander kurosaki, lead the remaining task forces.

railey: you the lead task forces here?

kurosaki: yes, yes i am and you must be the leader of this newly HEAT team yes?

railey: to put it, well yes.

Aj: well seems yer all got a awfull plant infestation here parder.

kurosaki: more like a kaiju attack.

RD: wait kaiju? you mean this was cause by a monster attack?

kurosaki: yes, an unidentified plant monster attack this isolated towns here, after the unidentified new godzilla attack the other side of country, okinawa was put under EDA control since G-force were disband.

railey: wait, G-force disband? why?

kurosaki: well since G-force cant do their jobs properly since the godzilla and space godzilla got themself killed by some mysterious attacker the goverment unable to fund the G-force, so does UN too. That is untill EDA shows up and G-force were force to disband and all of G-force assets and resources were used by them.

railey: and what else you can tell me about this EDA?

kurosaki: well, one thing that weirds me that how the research facility over there were left untouch but the town itself got wrapped up with vines.

Pinkie: hmm i got the feeling something else happen inside there.

RD: yeah if that building intact, why the rest of the town got covered with vines but not that research faclities?

railey: we going to look at that part later, but now show me where all of this began?

kurosaki: well hop in into the humvee, ill show where this began.

After couple of minutes, they finally arrived into the location, they saw the farmland was in state of ruins, such as the vines were everywhere, the local village was destroyed and no sign of people were everywhere as well.

kurosaki: well this where the monster first seen, and everyone in that area were spooked out, some of the older people recalled the monster as biollante.

fluttershy: biollante?

railey: well i dont have the name of this person but for what i know was, he created the biollante from the DNA sample from his dead daughter and a sample of godzilla DNA to created a specialize breed of plant, however the plant he created was out of control and after that moments, godzilla manage to stop the plant and killed it, the last thing was those petals were fly away into space which later on those petal have a godzilla DNA on in and result the birth of space godzilla.

Aj: ohh nelly, that mighty scary.

While they were talking, the radio transmisson inside the humvee just gives an emergency broadcast to any local military except EDA that the monster just spotted outskirt of other town in okinawa.

kurosaki: heads up! the monster were spotted other side of the town, come on!

The humvee droves to other location as they finally spotted the monster, apparently the creature mostly just look like a regular plant monster but non of less, the kaiju plant do more damage on the local military as the apache helicopter do less effects on the kaiju plants.

rarity: goodness gracious! that thing just doing alot of mess in here!

adagio: okay...soo do anyone have a chemical spray?

before anyone could say anything, the nearby vines immediatly wrap around them all, the humvee were destroyed as the plant tangled all of them until the plant monster decide to came to them and decide to eat them all.

adagio: gah! i dont wanna die!

sci-twilight: do something!

railey: i cant! i cant reach the photon rifle!

before the plant kaiju could eat them, the girls heard the familiar roars, and before anyone could react zilla jr rammed towards the kaiju plant and the vines immediatly release them all.

Both monster fought each other as zilla jr bites down the incoming vines from biollante, the kaiju plant use other tactics such as trying to take down zilla jr with him. The mutant iguana got himself tangled up by the plant before he decide to use his atomic fire to burn down the biollante vines, it do alot of damage as zilla jr use his atomic fire to finished the plant kaiju off.

Before he can even finished him, a missle laucher came out from nowhere, fired off at zilla jr, the attacker were turns out to be EDA forces as their comache helicopter fired down zilla jr while allowing biollante to escape, for zilla jr however he were force to retreat.

Next thing happen is the EDA high tech armored soldiers surrounded them all.

kurosaki: what is the meaning of this!? what you doing!?

general: that will be us, and i wont let our weapon get harmed by that lizard.

kurosaki: general charles winter!? you created that thing?!

general: yes, just need a sample from that friendship games, the godzilla DNA and that mutant iguana DNA is all the needs to created the perfect weapons, also we put an implant on biollante to insure it follow our orders.

kurosaki: biollante!? you named it after the original biollante?! you gone mad!

railey: yeah! you created something that would destroy every life on this planet!

general: like i said, we put on the implant inside the subject, as long as in our control we have no dificulties controling him.

 **Okinawa Research Facility**  
 **EDA Base Of Operations**

Kurosaki and the girls were taken inside the okinawa reserach facilities where they see some weird seeds inside each of the cylinders. Adagio were at least amazed inside the facility, tons of people working on some sort of armor, while high tech armored soldiers guarding the all various places. Railey were completely awstruck when seeing all the places seems to be highly advance than most of military forces, except the tachyons aliens.

general: began the operation, transmit the signal to biollante to test out against another local military forces.

scientist 1: yes sir!

The workers began typing few keyboards on the computers before the screen showing up biollante attacking another local military forces. Kurosaki were at least shocked when seeing that biollante was a test weapon.

kurosaki: you fools! you have any idea what have you done!? you going to kill us all!

general: dont be afraid, everything will be over soon which is why this is the last thing you will see.

fluttershy: oh no!

As they were busy, the computers began to give a warning sign about biollante implants, the implants were malfunction as the kaiju plant began to loose out of control before it head towards the okinawa research facility.

scientist 2: sir! biollante headed towards here!

general: do something!

Biollante arried on the facility trying to destroy it, but thanks to the force field installed, the monster was unable to break it yet alone trying to use its vine to break through the facility.

While biollante was busy, zilla jr came again this time battling the plant kaiju as hard as he could, as biollante began attacking zilla jr using his vine this time with spikes on it. Zilla jr dodge every attack given by biollante before the plant kaiju began spitting acid slime on zilla jr as he manage to dodge biollante attack.

zilla jr uses his atomic fire to burn down the plant kaiju badly before biollante have enough strengh to tangled zilla jr and throw him away causing the mutant igunana hitting the force field harder, and the force field generator substain heavy damage before it went offline.

Biollante use his remaing strengh to break through inside the research facilities using his vine while on inside the workers and soldier began to panic.

RD: oh great now he is break through inside!

railey: oh boy, this is not good!

Before anything happen, pinkie pie kick the nearby guard, before the rest of the girls joining in to escape the facility.

It didnt take too long before biollante found a weird soil mineral that was located there, he began obsorbing it as he get a boost of power imediatly, but it also trigger his second transmormation as biollante getting bigger and bigger and starts to transfrom into more powerfull version. The result was biollante grew bigger than zilla jr himself.

adagio: he is even huge than before!

railey: we gotta help zilla jr, you girls pony up while me and adagio were trying to use everything we got, maybe stole some of that EDA comache of course.

The rainbooms pony up as they fly off helping zilla jr that seems to be entangled with vines, the girls use all their power to blast down biollante but failed as for EDA forces were trying to fire off the creature but failed when biollante vines grew more and more.

A lone comache arrived been piloted by railey and with help with adagio, she fired at least all the missle she got against biollante but less effects. Zilla jr on other hand that seems free from the vine thanks to fluttershy he began firing his atomic fire at the biollante but it wasnt enough to harm it.

The girls charging up all their power and launch off a powerfull beam that enough to harm the biollante down, zilla jr finishing the plant kaiju off with atomic fire as the screature screech in agony before it died down and thus biollante is permenatly dead for good.

the local military cheer in victory while the EDA forces force to retreat bring in the other biollante seeds to other location.

 **Later On...**

Kurosaki: i would like to thank you for helping okinawa town from the EDA and their pet biollante, if it wasnt from zilla jr we would be dead by now.

railey: hey no probs it at least we can do.

pinkie: besides, if anyone gets in trouble with kaiju stuff, we will be there

RD: good now things seems return back to normal i can finally get some rest.

Rarity: i agree darling, all this adventure makes me feel...dirty

fluttershy: and i gotta get back to check on the animals as well, angel bunny must be worried.

AJ: yes me too.

After the girls say their goodbyes to the commander, the HEAT seekers head back to canterlot city where it gonna take a few hours until they arrived to their destinations.

 **Next Episode:**  
 **Amazon Mayhem**  
 **A hybrid wasp/dragonfly thing has been terrorize in the remote village in amazon where the hybrid is not the only thing terrorize the area as well, but also a giant 80 foot tall anaconda has been spotted eating a local livestock as well.**


	4. Amazon Mayhem

**Amazon Mayhem**

A camera zooms in on vast jungle of the amazon, most of the places havent been explored yet, some say that an unknown creature lives there even the british explorer havent explore part of deeper area. Eye withnesses accounts saying that they saw an unidentified creature flies in this unexplored area of amazon, some tribals says that the unexplored area is where the creature lives. Even scary part was some of the tribal from deep part of the jungle manage to escape from another creature, according to the tribal from the remote jungle saying that they were been attacked by a giant anaconda that size of godzilla, soo far the local military were now concern.

That is until one day something happen...

 **US Outpost Delta In Amazon**  
 **3.10 am in the morning**

The US military establish a base around this part of area, because of in respond of weird events happen in amazon lately the pentagon decide to send all out military detactment to investigate what is happen in this place.

soldier 1: dan? tell me again why we on guard duty?

soldier 2: because we got our shift remember? major hicks orders are to keep on lookout on what is happening on this area.

soldier 1: soo what kind of monster we dealing?

soldier 2: the first one is unknown but the second one is a giant anaconda size of godzilla!

soldier 1: oh snap, thats one big snake alright.

while the soldiers were talking, suddenly they heard a loud buzzing noise following with a gust of wind. When the two soldiers look up, they saw a some sort of insect but a more like weird ones as well.

The hybrid type creature attack the outpost and everything went silent afterwards.

 **Canterlot City Docks**  
 **HEAT HQ**

Rainbow dash was doing her stunt outside the HQ where zilla jr was resting under the sun since zilla jr was a mutated iguana lived in pacific, an iguana needs to recarge its energy since zilla jr is mutant kaiju his spikes were enough to recharge him.

RD: hey girls! check out what im gonna do

sugarcoat: hey carefull, you dont wanna hurt yourself dont you?

RD: hurt? pfff! im totally fine sugarcoat, besides what could possibly gone wrong?

As she said that while she doing her stunt using her skateboard, she accidently flung to far and hit NIGEL hard resulting the robot get futher damage.

Indigo: wha?..oh no! NIGEL!

NIGEL: system...failure...soo cold...

indigo: grr..RAINBOW DASH! this is the third time you did your stupid stunt! and this is the third time you damage NIGEL!

RD: woah woah im sorry indigo!

indigo: sorry? sorry!? well miss wondercolt, i have to use all of my money to repair nigel you know that! heck! the replacement part is expensive that i cant even afford to pay it! soo thanks to you, NIGEL is damage again!

RD: hey! i said i was sorry!

indigo: sorry doesnt give a slack about what you did! who is repairing nigel? me! who is fixing the computers and laptops? ME! you have no resposiblity or whatsoever and this kind of stuff isnt cheap!

RD: well you not my mom to say those things to me! i know i did wrong but you dont have to be a jerk! you...you rookie!

indigo: *gasp* you did not just said that into my face! well two can play that game rainbow crash!

RD: what the!? nobody call me rainbow crash! you are so asking for it indigo!

indigo: well bring it on!

AJ: would you both knock it off! just stop it and calm yerself down for goodness sake!, you both acting like a five year old kids!

indigo and rainbow: well she started it!

both rainbow dash and indigo zap arguing each other until zilla jr himself woke up to see what going on. Railey goes outside to check what is going on as she saw both her friends were arguing.

Railey: hey! hey! whats going on? whats the commotion about?

pinkie: well rainbow dash doing her stunt but accidently hit nigel instead and the robot was damage for the third time and indigo kinda snapped out and they both start fighting.

railey: nigel broke again? *sigh* great...look calm down will yah?

indigo: how i am supposed to calm down if she keep break stuff!

RD: well dont blame me! i was practicing my moves, but i swear it was an accident!

indigo: for the third time!

AJ: would you both quit it! you both acting like a kid!

railey: okay both of you come to my office now

both indigo and rainbow dash glare on each other before heading towards the office where railey decide to have a talk to them.

railey: okay whats wrong with you both, i know the team was form like couple of weeks ago but you both fighting like a five year olds kids. Look why not you two calm down first, im sure you both can work it out together as friends.

indigo: well if she doesnt get into my way then yes!

RD: well you ask for it zap!

railey: *groans* this...is going to be a long day...

railey cellphone ringing as she answer the call, while both indigo and rainbow arguing again she decide to answer the call first.

railey: hello, hm? major hicks? what you...wait what? now? okay okay ill take my team to there right away.

After the call railey decide to take Sunset, Fluttershy, AJ, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Indigo, and Lemon Zest to the amazon because of the reports indicating that some monster attack the US outpost in there, using the HEAT seeker the girls arrived on their destination.

railey: we came as soon as possible! whats going on?

major: an hour ago a mysterious hybrid bug attack three of the outpost station there, though its crazy that the pentagon decide to sent in an all out military personal in amazon, and plus UN are also station in nearby village which supplying the local tribes too.

sunset: any idea what kind of creature that attacking this place?

major: for a start the apache scout encounter a flying hybrid monster bug and second was a giant anaconda that size of godzilla itself, the other godzilla not the igunana ones.

Major hicks gives the picture of the two of the creature that caught on the camera, the first creature was an hybrid of wasp and dragonfly and second was a picture of giant snake swimming around the remote places in the river, upon railey discription of the giant anaconda, she theorize at least bigger too.

sci-twi: oh my, that one of the largest snake ever recorded, how it get soo big? it would at least a couple of years for that kind of snake to grow.

railey: or an month or less, i suspect the giant anaconda were mutant as well, it may look like a big snake but i suspect this anaconda got mutated to grow really really fast.

major: mutated? but how?

railey: if there was an hyrbid there are also a secret lab somewhere hidden in this jungle, we just didnt look it harder enough.

lemon: well we better start it, or otherwise we become lunch to the monster

The girls began doing their jobs while in other hand rainbow dash and indigo zap didnt talk each other during the course of the time.

sunset: they still fighting

railey: i can see that, i hope they both can forgive each other, but for right now we got other things to be done first.

 **Next Day**

Railey and they girls were decide to went though the cliffs to see if anything they can watch from above the cliffs. RD and indigo still didnt talk each other while fluttershy and AJ were at least concern for the two of them.

Fluttershy: im concern about rainbow dash and indigo, they still pretty much hated on each others because of what happen.

AJ: ah can see that fluttershy, but to be honest i do hope they both can work things out together.

while the girls were walking in the cliffs they all heard something else, a buzzing noise? and without a warning the wasp hybrid dragonfly appear trying to attack them, indigo and RD got knock off the cliff however.

railey: indigo!, Rainbow!

sci-twi: oh no no! we gotta find them!

railey: they have the pony powers i just hope they okay.

lemon: well not for long! because we gonna become a bug lunch!

The dragonwasp was about to eat them when zilla jr came out from nowhere by ramming himself at the hybrid bug. While the girls take the opurtunity to escape, zilla jr and the dragonwasp battling each other, then something happen the hybrid bug using his stinger to absorb zilla jr power, after that the girls were shocked when the dragonwasp using zilla jr atomic fire against him causing the mutant iguana to use a brute force by using his tail to knock off the hybrid monster.

Before zilla jr could even finished the hybrid off, another opponent came in view, which turns out to be the giant mutant anaconda that terrorize the local tribes. The mutant anaconda began wraping himself around zilla jr in order to crush him down, all hope is almost lost when the girls see some light at where zilla jr was and the mutant anaconda were started to get burn out and decide to release zilla jr when railey saw zilla jr using his new abilities called overcharge power causing zilla jr to relase a huge shockwave of surge energy forcing both mutant anaconda and the hybrid dragonfly to retreat.

railey: well ill be...zilla jr have a new ablilities.

AJ: well we have a problem now, indigo and rainbow are somewhere at this large amazon jungle we gotta find them!

railey: we cant, it would be crazy to search them now in the middle of the night.

lemon: we can try please trust us railey!

railey: *sigh* fine, we go to the nearby outpost if i can borrow some scout chopper.

 **Meanwhile**

Both rainbow dash and indigo zap survive the fall thanks to their pony powers, however in the night of amazon jungle, the rain start pouring heavly as both girls are now soaking wet.

indigo: i cant belived this! we lost and you lead us both into nowhere land

RD: well cut some slack indigo im trying!

indigo: oh suree you trying!

RD: i dont see you helping!

indigo: that because i dont because what you did!

RD: well im sorry okay!? we both been arguing like a kids, i know i make a mistake but at least i learn how to correct it!

Both girls went silent after that and still keep they gaze locked on each other...until both of them cool down.

Indigo: *sigh*...im sorry..maybe railey and aj are right...we been arguing like a kids.

RD: im sorry too for breaking NIGEL, i should listen to you.

indigo: no its my fault, im the one supposed to say sorry...i got stress out from all the work, from school works to repairing nigel to install some stuff in the HQ...

RD: hey..i understand how you feel.. because i felt the same was as you, got stress out all those heavy works but...when princess twilight reunited with my friends again...i was been help by my friends again..i guess friendship have meaning after all

indigo: same as me, when sunset shimmer teach me something during the friendship game incident, i felt bad for...*looks away* treated twilight like a jerks, me and others felt bad after that incident...heck none of use unable to sleep because of the guilt that haunted me and my friends after what...what we did to twilight, all i see that time seeing twilight cry everyday been bullied and i felt bad for locking her up in the locker room that time...*sigh* i felt stupid...

RD: soo thats why during that time you girls decide to go in HEAT HQ in the middle of the night while drinking soda.

indigo: yeah...each of us got that guilt nightmare for what we did against twilight, lemon zest felt bad for pouring a bucket of red cherry water at twilight, sugarcoat felt bad for chaning twilight good grades into bad by hacking the computers, sour sweet felt bad for physically bullying twilight by punching her in the elbow, sunny flare felt bad for...well give a false report to headmistress cinch about twilight causing our twilight got grounded off school in month and...and as for myself...i..i

RD: indigo?..what? what is it.

indigo: i..i always lock twilight away inside the locker whenever she is around, i cant belived what we have done to her! i cant never forgive myself!

RD: hey indigo, calm down its in the past...im sure your twilight will forgive you

indigo: how can you be sure about it?

RD: trust, she understand you

indigo: thanks dash.

RD: no probs *smiles* look i saw a building there maybe we could take a shelter there for a night

indigo: building in the middle of the jungle of amazon?

RD: yeah..now you mention it this is weird, but we better take shelter first.

both rainbow dash and indigo zap decide to take a shelter on thsi unknown abandoned building, once they inside both of them were weird that what kind of building is this. That is until RD accidently turn on the power by accident and the whole structure came in view.

indigo: wait...railey teorize that that hybrid bug was created in some sort a secret lab isnt it?

RD: well thats what she said, wait...dont tell me...

indigo: we just found the secret lab we been looking for! maybe we can find some answer here!

both of them investigate futher, until both of them saw some sort of nest, the girls looks the row of cacoons and also they saw the dragonwasp sleeping near her eggs.

indigo: we found the nest, we better tell railey about this.

RD: good idea!

before the girls could leave, the dragonwasp awake from her sleep and saw the girls, both rainbow and indigo decide to escape out of the abandoned laboratory. However the dragonwasp was unable to find them, they both headed towards the nearby livestock farm where they encounter something else. The giant anaconda were busy eating the cows when the snake saw them, the mutant anaconda snatch rainbow dash and went off as indigo pony up and attack the mutant anaconda soo the snake can relase RD.

Before the snake can escape it stops as indigo saw zilla jr came out from nowhere stepping the snake body allowing the mutant anaconda to spit out rainbow dash.

RD: ugh! that was nasty!

indigo: are you okay?

RD: yeah, ill be fine just need a shower after this.

Zilla jr crush the snake head killing it instantly before he focus his attention towards the mutant hybrid. The dragonwasp still have zilla jr power as she fired her atomic fire against zilla jr before the mutant iguana counter his own atomic fire even more powerfull than hers.

while zilla jr was battling RD have an idea as she pony up and she rammed towards the dragonwasp eyes enough for zilla jr to bite her tail and throw her away near the abandoned labs. When zilla jr saw the whole cacoons of dragonwasp he knew he have to destroyed it as he burn down the dragonwasp alongside with her unborn larva and the whole lab exploded while zilla jr roars in victory once more.

 **Hours Later on**

The military manage to found both missing girls, while railey and other were glad to seem both of them alived

railey: oh thank goodness you alived! we were all getting worried!

RD: dont worry we find, asides for me need a shower once we get back.

indigo: me too

AJ: well ah see you both getting along now.

indigo: yeah and...me and rainbow dash were sorry about yesterday.

railey: apology accepted *smiles* now hicks and his military forces are going to do some clean up, we best head back to canterlot city before your parents getting worried.

 **HEAT HQ**  
 **Few Hours Later on**

After the girls went back from their trip, the girls having a long day rest, while Rainbow and indigo went repairing NIGEL.

indigo: hand me that wrench

RD: here you go *gives to her*

indigo: hows the system goes?

RD: normal and all green light

indigo: nice! *smiles*

while both of them laughing, railey was watching them as sunset shimmer approach her.

sunset: railey can we talk?

railey: sure? whats on your mind?

sunset: well summer is comming soon, and i was thinking during that summer me and the others wont able to spent time during the misson you were doing, because well its summer soo me and others decide to go during our summer break in summer camp.

railey: well of course you can, just be carefull out there, something tells me that those magical stuff still havent been unlock in this world.

sunset: agree, well i gotta head back but hey where is the sirens and starlight?

railey: the sirens were busy doing their part time jobs in the restaurant while starlight were doing her part time jobs at supermarkert, but she said she also going to be alot busy during the summer.

sunset: oh i see i could wish she can join us and..even you too

railey: i could but i cant...i got my hands full on other task, i unable to join you girls during those summer camp stuff.

sunset: okay, well i better heading back to my apartment ill see ya tommorow.

railey: will do

 **Meanwhile**

Back at the amazon jungle, the military forces just finishing up cleaning the whole area as well as bring back the dead remains of dragonwasp and the mutant anaconda before leaving the area. But among those ruin wreckage of the destroyed labs lies a single cacoon until it hatch into a young infant dragonwasp. The infant dragonwasp shriek before flies away deeper into the jungle and never to be seen again, possible someday the legends of the hybrid monster bug will return again.

 **NEXT EPISODE**  
 **Prehistoric Congo**

 **Railey and others recived an call from the african defense about an prehistoric monster lives somwhere deeper into congo jungle. However upon railey discovery the creature was harmless, a false discription given to the men that sent them in about how dangerous the creature was.**


	5. Prehistoric Congo

**Prehistoric Congo**

In the wilderness of congo the villagers were force to evacuated due some sort of strange creature began to roaming around, upon villagers discriptions, they said they saw some sort of dinosour living in there and the africans military defense decide to act.

Before anything can happen an unidentified flying monster attack the military convoy before it went away unseen into deeper jungle.

 **Canterlot High**  
 **Teacher Room**

Ruby rose taking her cookie break after class, she do loves cookies but sometimes she just...misses home, the home where she belongs but she knew she cant return anymore back to remnant after the siege of vale everyone think she died, she have to let everyone back at vale think she died, after all she did save vale not without the help of the powers she have, ozpin said to her that she have a silver eyes, she keep wondering if she is the maiden that everyone speak off when she was young.

she opens her modified scrolls, the memories when she first arrived on earth, her scrolls was beyond damage and she have to earn a money by taking a part time jobs on one of rarity mother botique shop, when ruby finally earn the money she buy a expensive cellphone, remove the components soo she can modified the scrolls. It didnt take too long until her scrolls back online with new feature been add, the earth feature.

Now back at present when looking back the scrolls and her crescent rose, it brings back those memories. But she knew she cant return back anymore, all she can do is to keep moving foward.

Dr whooves: excuse me ruby?

ruby: yes dr whooves?

dr whooves: have you see railey?

ruby: she in the cafeteria having lunch, why?

dr whooves: good! because i have some news for her!

ruby: wait! dr whooves i need to tell you something first!

dr whooves: what is it?

ruby: have you feel weird lately? about vice principal luna and principal celestia?

dr whooves: no i dont, why?

ruby: they both kinda act strangely lately after that monster incident and the kidnapping by those mysterious soldiers.

dr whooves: now you mention...they do act...strangely but not their normal self too.

ruby: im telling you something must be wrong with them

dr whooves: well we cant just act like that, we need proof, but im sure they fine

ruby: *sigh* well if you say soo

 **Principal Luna And Celestia Office**

Luna: it seems our mind control device works perfectly, moreover did our leader have any news yet?

celestia: no, our brothers conformed negative, it seems our fleet trying to regrouping the other tachyons, more disturbing is that most our brother went rogue after our first invasion failed, thanks to our previous brother actions.

Luna: indeed, they too careless, underestimate the human and now look at them, crash and gone for good.

Celestia: indeed, while we hosted this feeble female body as our means to blend in, our goal is to start up the second invasion force. For now we must be carefull this time, while sombra company is in our control for a while since the death of sombra himself they prove to be...useful

Luna: indeed, since the creation of the mind control beacon located hidden in the congo jungle it would be no problem to control more of these...prehistoric beast into our side.

 **Cafeteria**

RD: and this new game came out today!

sunset: whats the game called?

RD: Doom!

railey: oh right! today was friday the 13th, im soo going to buy that game

Aj: ah dont, not with applebloom around, she been asking me since last month to me to buy that game.

RD: oh come on aj its not that bad

Aj: rainbow, i saw the video...and it was violent, ah dont wanna applebloom got exposed watching those violent video game, though ah do wanna play it but i cant

railey: i could buy two set of the game if you want.

Aj: nah im cool

while the girls were talking dr whooves finally find railey and he decide to have a little chat with her first.

dr whooves: there you are railey! look i have to talk to you first!

railey: umm sure?

dr whooves: one of my robot drone spotted some sort flying prehistoric creature roaming around the part of unexplored congo.

railey: congo, rumors said that congo was born when half of the dinosaur manage to survived the extinction, when those hill formation was made, the dinosaur survived unharmed and they lived peacefully for thousand and thousand of years, i do have a some information from the scientist that some unrecorded dinosaur is even bigger but the fossils was never found, only the footprint is the only evidence indicated that even bigger dinosaur lives.

dr whooves: huh well im impress with your knowledge railey.

railey: thanks, i kinda learn from my teacher back in the monorach agency. Anyway we can investigate that place, since today its friday me and other depart tonight.

dr whooves: thank you *smiles*

 **Congo, Africa**  
 **Few Hours Later**

The HEAT seeker arrived near the docks, railey take Twilight, Sugarcoat, Indigo, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Aria with her while indigo began deploying NIGEL.

Aria: you know, when we were banished there was a legend me, adagio and sonata hearing about the dinosaur still alive in the unexplored jungle of congo, but adagio didnt interesthing about it at that time.

railey: man, for a thousand year old siren, you sure travel alot

aria: well thank you

RD: oh i hope my parent didnt worried to me that much, kinda nervous though.

sci-twi: hey railey i do wonder how princess twilight doing right now?

railey: probally friendship stuff, but i do heard that she have a student name starlight glimmer, which is starlight pony counterpart. Good choice though by the way, hmm maybe i could pay a visit on pony world if i got a chance someday.

fluttershy: probally someday

railey; indigo, how's NIGEL?

indigo: working fine, just give me sec

NIGEL: toot! toot! im a train!

indigo: ehh he got a glitch give me sec to fix him.

The girls decide to head towards the local military forces to find some answer on what actually happen.

nakoomba: ah yes the infamous new HEAT team, its a pleasure to meet you im nakoomba, the first recon forces.

railey; im railey, and these is my team *points at them*

nakoomba: arent you bit young for this?

railey: im never too young for adventure sir.

nakoomba: well...since you here the villagers complaining about some creature been moving around these part of the forest.

railey: but why havent your men do something

nakoomba: we did, but some of the soldiers got spooked out and decide to leave quickly.

railey: i see, well me and my team better head towards there now.

The girls decide to head towards the forest, however it quickly getting darker sooner or later that they decide to set a camp there while railey began setting a campfire.

Aria: ugh i hate jungle...seriously

RD: lighten up adagio, we all have the same problem too.

railey: well if anyone hungry here some MRE packs

sci-twi: meal ready eat? is this stuff okay?

railey: well i got canned food

aria: heat up the canned food

railey: sure, i would cook my MRE first, its a standard procedure in military program that i used to train.

After the girls eat their dinner, only aria and sci-twi left to cook their own meal while the others already asleep.

aria: cant belived i got hungry for more

sci-twi: same as me...this canned food are delicious, say i do wonder how that battle of the bands event happen?

aria: its a long complicated to explain but i can explain when we three feel ready, i feel like me,adagio and sonata should earn the trust first.

while the girls were talking, they heard a loud roar, before anything can happen a large flying creature called Gwanjisaurus and large theropord attacking the campsite, the girls were quickly alerted on what happen.

railey: what the!?

fluttershy: whats going on?

RD: im trying to get some sleep he..oh...that!

indigo: thats one big dinosaur!

railey: annnd it comming towards us! take cover!

the girls take cover but NIGEL werent lucky enough as he got thrown away and got himself damage in the process.

indigo: no! NIGEL!

aria: fluttershy! can you talk to that thing!

fluttershy: i.i dont know!

railey: go try it fluttershy i cover you!

fluttershy decide to pony up and fly towards the prehistory theropod, she try to communicate with it but however the flying creature try to eat her instead.

railey was trying to shoot it down while rainbow dash and indigo were pony up and use their beam magical powers to attack the theropod causing it to retreat, but not before railey say the theropod eyes...it was green.

railey: you girls okay?

RD: we fine

indigo: me too

fluttershy: im not...im almost got killed

railey: oh great we...have to clean this campsite...thang thing just smash everything

indigo: including NIGEL too

while the girls were busy cleaning the campsite, zilla jr arrived to follow the girls, before he get any futher he encounter another flying creature called ropen. Ropen though zilla jr were trasspassing and decide to attack him as zilla jr do the same thing too. That is until zilla jr found out that he have the same strengh as he is as he keep battling with this new threat.

 **Meanwhile...**

After the girls were cleaning the campsite they all heard a footstep sounds, before anything can happen another dinosaur appear, it was a Titanosuchus and another dinosaur appear as well Angilasaurus as two of the dinosaur battling each other.

Bad thing is that the girls were caught in the middle of it, while the girls were force to take cover.

Back at zilla jr and ropen, the mutant iguana sense they in danger as he knock off ropen down while decide to help the girls before any harm befall into them.

Back at the girls, indigo and RD already pony up while aria and railey were shooting down the Titanosuchus as angilasaurus having hard time battling with his anything can happen, zilla jr appear and decide to help angilasaurus as both titan battling titanosuchus.

the titanosuchus eventually got defeated as zilla and angilsaurus roars in victory once more.

 **Later on...**

Railey: nakoomba i think the problem has been resolved however, one of the dinosaur will look after the forest there, just dont let anyone come there for now on.

Nakoomba: understood, however should we concern?

railey: no, you shouldnt but you will be fine.

RD: good now our jobs is done i think its time for us to go back home.

The girls decide to head back to canterlot high via HEAT seeker, while the HEAT seeker leaves the flying dinosaur ropen still up in the sky watching them and following them quitely without unnotice.

 **Next Episode**  
 **Starlight Meet Pony Starlight**  
 **Ever wonder what happen to starlight after no second prances and during newbie dash? well it turns out starlight decide to visit human world with approve from princess twilight while twilight and her friends goes to support rainbow dash. However during starlight appearence in human world she will encounter more than just her counterpart, but rather a mutant kaiju praying mantis called Mantis ray**


	6. Starlight Meet Starlight

**Starlight Meet Starlight**

 **Ponyville**  
 **Friendship Castle**

Its a beautiful day at ponyville, pegasus,earth pony and unicorn were doing their daily task around ponyville, life as a pony were always a working hard to maintain the hardship around the land of equestria.

Around today one of twilight friend, rainbow dash got finally accepted into full wonderbolt members as princess twilight decide to see rainbow dash perform the wonderbolt stunt today. Starlight in other hand were staying on friendship castle today however she have something in her mind however as she decide to visit a human world, of course she needs to ask twilight first.

Pony Twilight: hi starlight hows your day today?

Pony Starlight: oh im just find, just visiting trixie before she goes and then say goodbye to her, too bad she cant stay here permenantly.

Pony twilight: i know how you feel starlight, trixie was a showmare performer she always travel any places around equestria to performed her magic performance also thats why she always travel with her caravan.

Pony starlight: oh right, i forgot that i helping her packing her caravan, well i hope i can see her again someday, also where are you going today anyway?

pony twilight: well rainbow dash got finaly become a full wonderbolt members, and today was the day rainbow dash performing her wonderbolt stunt, of course you can come to see the show today.

pony starlight: love too go but i got something on mind today, and i been meaning to ask you

pony twilight: which is?

pony starlight: well i was thinking to pay a visit around the human world you been going there.

pony twilight: i dont know starlight, the human world was peacefull was before when i first step my hoofs...or foot there first time, then after the whole ordeal about kaiju, monster mutant and aliens, things gone really bad lately.

pony starlight: come twilight can you trust me on this one this time? i can make friends around the human world.

pony twilight: well if you insist, once you there meet up a girl name railey, she lives nearby canterlot docks and once you there you will see a headquarters called HEAT HQ.

pony starlight: one of your friends too?

pony twilight: well of course starlight, i make alot of friends in human world too, and also do you remember the siren i mention to you?

pony starlight: the evil sirens that got banished around few thousands years ago by star swirl the beared?

pony twilight: yes, and apperently railey make friends to them too however

pony starlight: wait what!? how she manage to convince them?

pony twilight: with the sirens nowhere to go or nowhere place to lived, railey give them a second chance to redeem themself and thus they join the HEAT team too

pony starlight: HEAT team?

pony twilight: Humanitarian Environmental Analysis Team or HEAT for short, appearently railey brought the HEAT team name back but under new team and leadership, she was the leader of the team and my friends were part of the team, including myself too.

pony starlight: thats soo cool! i do wanted to visit there can i go there please!

pony twilight: okay okay *laugh* calm down before you go you take this backpack, an identification card which is important since my last visit has causing me to have this incase i wanted to visit there and also a map to *gives anything to her*

pony starlight: umm thanks twilight.

pony twilight: *smiles* good! now would you excuse me i gotta go see the show, dont wanna be late

pony starlight: *smiles* see ya soon twilight!

Finally princess twilight leaves the castle leaving only starlight to prepare to enter the human world.

As she finally stepped into the mirror portal she was blinded with flash of light and...rainbows as she see a swirling portal that takes her into human world. After few minuts finally she arrived.

 **Canterlot High**

As starlight stands up nearby the horse statue she began examine herself on her new body as well trying to stands up with..two legs? As she look herself on the statue reflection, she was wearing a purple shirt, wearing a jacket while wearing a purple skirt with her cutie mark logos on it as well wearing a black boots too.

pony starlight: hmm not bad but standing up was really hard, now i knew how twilight first came into this world.

while starlight trying to adjust herself, the school bells ring as a sign the school day is done for today. Few students came out to take a break for today as some of the random students greet starlight with friendly manners.

Random boy 1: hey starlight nice to see you! you first to came out eh?

random boy 2: hows the job with HEAT team? got any kaiju to deal more?

random boy 3: oh man you have no idea to finally meet one of the HEAT team members! nice to see you starlight

random girl 1: hi starlight any chance when we gonna have a tour in HEAT hq?

random girl 2: the last kaiju battle was rad! keep it good work starlight woohoo!

random girl 3: oh if you go to another kaiju misson be carefull, dont wanted yourself getting injured.

pony starlight: uhh thanks?

?: starlight? woah when you chance your look?

Starlight turns around to see who talk to her and she was suprise that it was trixie!

Trixie: my my starlight what an interesthing choice of fashions, its cool

pony starlight: trixie? what you doing here in human world? i though you in equestria

trixie: uhh? you okay? if talk about the pony world then im not living there after the whole fiasco with friendship games.

pony starlight: wha?

trixie: are you alright there starlight? you look like you having an amnesia or something.

sunset: hey girls! and...starlight? wow since when you change your sense of fashions? it does kinda look cool remind me of myself how i used to wear like that.

trixie: wait, i just notice where is your original outfit anyway?

sunset: i keep it at my apartment, kinda wanna change my looks after the rainbow rocks.

trixie: i kinda like your previous outfit though

pony starlight: wait wait! who are you?

sunset: umm, starlight its me sunset? your friend?

pony starlight: friend?

while the girls were talking, the rainbooms finally last to came out inside the school as they see sunset and trixie talking with starlight which they suprise to see her in new look too.

RD: hey girls and woah starlight thats one cool looks there

rarity: oh dear starlight what an choice of fashions, remind me alot when sunset used to wear like that.

AJ: well parter whats going on?

sunset: thats just it, i think somethings wrong with starlight.

trixie: i think she have an amnesia or something.

pinkie: amnesia!? starlight! say something! anything! or who we are!

pony starlight: uhh you pinkie pie.

pinkie: that is correct!

fluttershy: that doesnt makes sense if she have an amnesia then how can she remember?

before the girls can say something, the actual starlight glimmer just came back however

human starlight: hey girls sorry if im late, miss ruby rose ask my help and..

Human starlight didnt finished her sentence as she saw what appear to be herself, or her counterpart while her pony counterpart just shocked however.

pony starlight: oh my..a-are you my counterpart?

human starlight: umm you could say that but yes

pinkie: two starlights!?

sunset: ohh..now it make sense, princess twilight did mention she have a student on her last messege here on my book, and i guess this is her, pony starlight

pony starlight: oh! umm hi! well princess twilight give me a premission to visit the human world as well as making friends here too.

pinkie: oh cool! that would be soo much fun! we have more friends than ever before!

Aj: slow down there pinkie, soo you telling me that you princess twilight student?

pony starlight: well yeah

sunset: well im also princess twilight student as well

pony starlight: wait what?! i didnt know princess twilight have second student!

sunset: not a student but more a friends *smiles*

human starlight: soo you said you came for a visit right?

pony starlight: well yes, and also if i went into your world i was supposed to go to the HEAT HQ and meet up a girl name railey.

RD: you in luck! we all just about to went there! railey were able to leave school very early before even us do, soo right now she in the HEAT HQ probally alongside with others as well

pony starlight: oh great! can you show me the way?

sunset: alright you can come with us

Pony starlight decide to follow the rainbooms back to their HQ at the canterlot docks, its the best course to start on to see how it goes.

 **HEAT HQ**  
 **4:00 PM**

railey with sci twilight with the dazzling were busy cleaning the room today as railey herself are busy installing the new security system incase anyone trying to break in inside the HEAT HQ unwanted. Sci twi on other hand are busy monitoring zilla jr lair as she see zilla and his family are sleeping soundly, the former preps were also helping as well as they cleaning the HEAT seeker today while sugarcoat were busy replacing more older equipments with newer ones inside the ship.

As the rainbooms finaly arrived railey were happy to see them however though she immediatly notice something odd, she see two starlight instead however one of the starlight wear a black jacket and black boots.

railey: uhh starlight? since when you have twin sister?

human starlight: oh no! this is not my twin sister but rather my pony counterpart

pony starlight: hi you must be railey, one of princess twilight friends *smiles*

railey: why yes of course i am, if anyone is friend with princess twilight is friend of mine, soo what brings you here into our world?

pony starlight: curosity about your world, i been meaning to visit here to learn about your world more since princess twilight rarely goes in here incase it was an emergency.

railey: well i could help but i got my hand full however, but your human counterpart can give you a tour about our world more, futhermore are you gonna staying here for a while?

pony starlight: well not too long just one day is enough, depends on my choice

sunset: oh really?

pony starlight: why yes

sunset: well alright, you can share the room with the sirens or you wanted to go stay with your counterpart since she have her own house too

pony starlight: alright thanks *smiles*

before railey could say more the former preps went upstairs telling railey they finished their chores and immediatly saw what shocked them was two starlight.

indigo: woah! two starlight?! i didnt know starlight have twin sister.

human starlight: not a twin but my pony counterpart

lemon: woah woah hold on! this is your pony counterpart? she look the same, except the hairstyle and the clothes.

sunny: it kinda looks cool though.

pony starlight: thanks.

before anything can happen sci-twi rush into them about something but not noticing two starlight.

sci-twi: girls! zilla and his family went to he-wait, since when starlight have a twins?

human starlight: *groans* not my twins my pony counterpart

sci-twi: oh! in that case welcome to HEAT HQ *smiles* and also zilla jr and his family are gonna went here.

pony starlight: wait whos zilla?

railey: oh you will see him, come on ill show you

pony starlight decide to follow them as they all went outside before a creature resurface infront of them and two of them appear more, one a brown creature thing and one is greenish infant creature, pony starlight was shocked that she never see this creature before.

pony starlight: what is that!? a dragon?! but where his wings!?

railey: that my friend is mutation, or should i say mutated iguana, this is zilla jr and his family

zilla jr began examine the girls then he set his focus towards pony starlight as he watching her with curosity.

pony starlight: why he watching me?

fluttershy: let me do this.

fluttershy began communicating with zilla jr as he communicate back to her while pony starlight watching her.

fluttershy: he said that he sense someone came through the portal, usually he alaways feel princess twilight came in this world but when you came in he felt something else is new and he decide to investigate.

pony starlight: that is me?

railey: well zilla jr is an inteligent offsprings after...his father died

pony starlight: what happen to his father

railey: his father was a wild one, follow an instinct and he lay an eggs through asexually, basicly all of them were clones, zilla jr brothers were dead including his father but zilla jr himself survived and the only inteligent offspirngs and even powerfull ones too.

pony starlight: im sorry to hear that

railey: dont worry about it, its in the past long before any of us were even born.

pony starlight: it rather interesthing to meet a creature like him, he is some type of mutated lizard i see.

human starlight: his mutated alright but hes our lizard, well one of our family as well.

railey: anyway since that put in order why not you stay with your human counterpart for a while, tommorow is your big day

pony starlight: nice! *smiles*

 **Starlight House**  
 **7:00 pm**

pony starlight: this is nice place you have, how can you afford it?

human starlight: working, it wasnt easy but i manage.

pony starlight: what is this? *points at the televisons*

human starlight: that is a tv, *turns it on*

pony starlight was amaze when she see the TVs, a moving picture but this one interesthing her most.

human starlight: soo tommorow i give you a tour on the city itself *smiles*

pony starlight: neat!

 **Nighttime**

After both starlight done watching tvs they have to share a bed together with her couterpart, they were having a great time together.

pony starlight: hey starlight

human starlight: yes?

pony starlight: do you ever miss home?

human starlight: sometimes i do, why you ask?

pony starlight: i miss home...after the stunt i done

human starlight: you mean the story where princess twilight say?

pony starlight: how did you know?

human starlight: princess twilight last visit about mentioning trying to stop you for doing any harm towards the future more.

pony starlight: i see, i do still feel bad about it.

human starlight: dont be, we all have to do is keep moving foward.

pony starlight: thanks *smiles*

human starlight: no probs *smiles too* now lets get some sleep im really tired today.

Both of them went to sleep as they prepare for their next day.

 **Next day**

As the human starlight gives the tour towards the city, pony starlight is more amaze at the human custom but sometimes she found it really weird as well. human starlight also takes her to the best places around canterlot city as well and both of them having fun together. Pony starlight realise she just makes another friend, her own counterpart.

 **Meanwhile**  
 **HEAT HQ**

around sunday today while the girls were busy, a loud noise catch on their ears as they saw the mutant praying mantis began attacking the downtown city. Zilla jr already went there fighting the mutant monster. Then railey realise that starlight was at that downtown.

railey: oh no...starlight was there! you adagio! take your team to find starlight she still there!

adagio: got it! okay lets go aria and sonata!

 **Downtown Canterlot**

Both starlight were sitting while talking and laughing as they having the much fun they have, that is untill the dazzlings shows up which is also suprise adagio that she see two starlights.

Adagio: uhhh...which is real starlight?

human starlight: im here this is my pony counterpart

pony starlight: hi! you must be the dazzling that princess twilight talk about

aria: yes its us but you need to get outta here now! we gonna take you bot safe place!

human starlight: what? whats going on?

before any of them can responds the mutant praying mantis land nearby and the girls were shocked especially pony starlight.

pony starlight: what in the name of equestria is that!?

human starlight: that...is a mutation monster...

the praying mantis were fly away and he set his sight towards the girls as he immediatly grabs the pony starlight and flew away while zilla jr trying to after him.

human starlight: no!

aria: pony up now!

sonata: ohh before its too late! we gonna help too

the dazzling decide to help as well not before their own powers began to rise up as the former sirens power unlocked themself and they gain back their powers like in the battle of the bands.

adagio: sweet! im back baby!

aria: finally

sonata: yay got my powers back!

human starlight also pony up and decide to flew away helping her pony counterpart, the mutant praying mantis manage to overpower zilla jr before got himself intterupted by the dazzlings and the pony up starlight. The human starlight manage to save her pony counterpart as this distraction manage to give zilla jr enough time to engade the mutant mantis.

the mutant iguana charge up his power before unleashing his powerfull atomic fire at the mutant mantis causing the mantis got flung away before passing out from the fight.

 **Later**

The military began taking away the mutant mantis back to monster island where it wont causing anymore problems in there. Railey were felt relief that starlight was fine as well as her pony counterpart aswell.

railey: thank goodness you fine and also the dazzling got their powers back, i hope you use that powers for good for now on.

adagio: i promise.

railey: anyway how was your day?

pony starlight: it was fun, and the kaiju battle scene was amazing as well got taken away by that mutant praying mantis was bad as well.

human starlight: sorry about that

pony starlight: are you kidding! that was amazing! i cant wait to visit again!

sci-twi: good! because we..

before sci twi can say anything, her phone is ringing and she answer the call from her brother shining armor.

sci-twi: shining? why you call? uh huh yes i remember...wait what!? she did!? when?! okay okay! *turns off the call* girls! my sister in law slash baby sitter is giving birth to a baby girl!

the girls were excited and happy and same time and pony starlight just smiles at the scene, before her counterpart approach her.

pony starlight: well... i guess this is it then

human starlight: we will seeing you again sooner *smiles* well ill be seeing you again soon

pony starlight: thanks for everything

human starlight: hey what a great friends do *smiles* beacause you my friend

 **Ponyville**  
 **Friendship Castle**

after starlight done her first visit into human world she was happy before princess twilight meet her.

twilight: soo how was it?

pony starlight: it was great and i making another new friends too! my human couterpart!

twilight: see i told you it was fun!

pony starlight: yeah! i cant wait to come there again, the kaiju battle were amazing and that place is amazing as well

twilight: oh? you see the kaiju already? hmm well since you excited ill permited you to use this portal anytime you want but dont misused it got it?

pony starlight: got it! *smiles*

 **Next Episode**  
 **The Lizard And The Baby**  
 **Headmistress Cadence give birth to a baby girl name flurry heart but the baby was already born with powers which is sunset have to call in princess twilight for help. Meanwhile, At research facilities at colorado, the scientist build a wheater machine causing the machine went hairwire and even worst, it accidently created a monster called storm beast, a one eye slug mutant capable generating random storms and even tornado too.**


	7. The Lizard And The Baby

**The Lizard And The Baby**

 **Colorado Research Facility**  
 **Weather Device Testing Site**

Scientist 1: all set, everything is normal

scientist 2: alright, begin the testing this heat is getting out of hand now, people in colorado can finally get the fresh air.

the scientist began activating the device as the weather machine began function normally, unknown to them a slug was near the machine since the weather machine was power with fusion nuclear reactor allowing the machine to fuction with greater speed.

However the device malfunction as it release random storm around the area, the scientist manage to stop the device from cause more damage.

scientist 2: that was close! we almost got killed there!

scientist 1: indeed, we need more test befo-what the heck is that!

the shadow looms over them as both of the scientist saw an absolute horror that what they see is an abomination looking at them now, it have one reddish eyes and a blue horn that began sparks with electricity

the creature began firing its electric attack on the facilities as well began generating random storm around him, eventually the facilities was destroyed but the creature headed somewhere else generating a huge tornado that decimate the colorado towns in seconds.

 **Canterlot Hospital**

The girls were excited to heard the news when headmistress cadence the crystal prep new leader after cinch was fired from her jobs and cadence however just give birth to a baby girl. Sci-twi was excited to see the baby as well the others, even dazzlings as well, but too bad however that railey unable to join them however.

sonata: i wish railey can join us to see this

aria: she got her hand full with homeworks and other stuff, she does say she gonna catch up soon.

RD: well she better hurry she gonna miss this out

indigo: you said it girl!

as the girls finally arrived at the room they supposed to go, they saw shining armor and cadence who have a tired face on her and she was holding the baby wrapped with the blanket.

sci-twi: shining armor!

shining: twily! its good to see you! listen im calling you here because it was urgent but also it got to do with those magical things you girls got caught off with

sci-twi: what are you talking about shining armor?

shining: its..the best you see by yourself.

the girls went look to see whats wrong, seems nothing is wrong with the baby until cadence unwrapped the blanket off the baby and the girls was shocked. The baby apparently have a big wing like her alicorn counterpart and sci-twi was shocked to see it.

sci-twi: w-wha..im-impossible! how this happen?!

cadence: same as we are now, how our beautifull baby have this wing? i think its got to do with the magical stuff happening lately, the kaiju however doesnt count.

sunset: the baby is an alicorn, this is bad i better go contact twilight i-oh snap, i forgot that i leave my diary book at HEAT HQ!

sci-twi: dont worry i call her

 **HEAT HQ**

Railey was busy with her works as she got her hands full with other stuff, homework was other thing but the monorach files regarding about kaiju is even harder. That was until a call ringing on her smartphone.

railey: hello? oh hi twilight, look if you asking about if i can come or not the answer is yes i need to get stuff done first befo-what? urgent? what is abou-say what! okay okay ill wrote it immediatly.

 **Ponyville**  
 **Friendship Castle**

Starlight just got back and before she can say anything, twilight said that they gonna have some interviews on manehattan around next week which starlight could ask if she can visit the human world again while they busy. Before twilight can say anything she heard the book starts to ringing and twilight see if her friends or her student send something important.

when she starts to read she started to notice it wasnt sunset who wrote this however, she immediatly knew it was railey who starts to wrote this, apparently she said it was urgent and she needs her help now.

starlight: whats she said?

pony twilight: railey said it was urgent! i better come to human world quick.

pony starlight: well if you going be carefull and oh! tell my human counterpart that i said hi

 **Canterlot High**  
 **10:45am**  
 **Condition: Rainy Day**

when twilight arrived, she was greeted with rains as she was soaking wet forcing her to take shelter from the rain while waiting for railey.

it didnt take too long before railey arrived to pick her up with her personal Hum-Vee, railey herself wanted to see what is going on as they approaching the canterlot hospital.

Once they both inside they finally meet up with the rest of the team, minus human starlight with shining armor and cadence,but what railey set her eyes on was the baby with the wings, a big one too.

railey: woah..you girls arent joking when you said the baby have a really big wings

princess twilight: this...this is impossible! your baby born as alicorn too?!

cadance: well yes since your friend sunset said our daughter was born alicorn, why you ask?

princess Twilight: because her alicorn couterpart was born as an alicorn as well

railey: wow thats really interesthing the rainbooms have their pony counterpart have these powers called elements of harmony which the rainbooms have their own power as well.

cadence: can you turn our daughter back to normal again?

princess twilight: ill do the best i can

cadence: *sigh* thank you for-h-hey! wheres the baby?!

the girls saw that the baby was gone and start looking where she gone off, that is until pinkie notice something is moving inside her hair and the baby was hiding inside her hair.

pinkie: ahh! get off me!

railey: pinkie! calm down!

before the girls are going to take the baby, flurry heart teleports again and went somewhere else around the hospital.

starlight: she somehere in here!

adagio: better start finding her quickly before she do something bad again.

railey: i better call hicks to guard the hospital incase the baby escape.

while the girls were start looking for flurry heart unknown to them the storm outside is getting worst and worst and eventually it get stronger and worst as well.

major hicks and his group of soldiers arrived on the scene guarding the hospital to prevented the baby from escaping althought hicks himself never get involved magical things, rest for sure the girls in other hand started to get tired when the find the baby only to find out the baby can teleport any places she wants.

aria: its no use! *groans* we never get the baby!

adagio: can it aria! we gonna keep trying!

rarity: hey...isnt me or the storm getting bad and bad?

sunset: hey yeah..the outside pretty much getting worst or..the storm was getting worst than before.

aj: well all be...i hope applebloom is okay at the farm

RD: oh great my mom gonna worried sick if i didnt go home soon

railey: dont worry the sooner we find flurry heart the better we don this quick

while the girls were busy searching flurry heart, the storm beast arrived on the scene and began wrecking the city with the random storm. alot of people decide to run away from the chaos that happening around them

zilla jr decide to step in and battle the storm beast but however defeating the storm beast wasnt easy as the creature began using his random generate storm to attack zilla jr causing the mutant iguana having trouble fighting back.

 **Canterlot Hospital**

major: soo...congratulation that you both just become a parents

shining: thanks sir

cadence: thank you *smiles*

finally the girls arrived looking all tired and their clothes have been messy and dirty and some of their clothes and skirt were ripped or damage

rarity: we...got her...she ..oh nevermind

railey: phew! we did it

major: nice job railey now anything is secure we can-wait hold on let me pick up the phone first. Yes hello i-say what!? where?

railey: is there something wrong?

major: apprently your lizard friend just went toe to toe with the storm generated slug. they both right now fighting in the downtown area

cadence: oh no...shining armor parents living in there! and-oh no! flurry heart missing again!

railey: what!?

pinkie: hey look! flurry heart went fly away headed towards where that mutant slug located!

princess twilight and sci twi: oh no no no! we gotta save her now!

railey: hicks you stay here while you can call in the rest of military detactment to take the action at the downtown area now.

 **Downtown Canterlot City**

the girls already pony up while railey in her signature jet packs are now headed where the fight began as well following flurry heart where she went too

as soon as they arrived they were greeted with a gust of strong wind that almost knock off the redeem dazzlings as well as the rainbooms and and the fomer preps

lemon: okay! whats up with the weather today!?

sugarcoat: i think maybe its from that mutant slug! major hicks told us that mutant slug the one causes the storm.

RD: wait what!? that thing can generate a storm!?

starlight: a random storm at his own will too which is bad.

they girls saw flurry get too close with the storm beast until the storm beast took a notice of her and eat her. The girls were shocked but for sci twi she was really angry when that storm beast eats her as she fly towards the storm beast.

sci twi: release her now!

she try to attack the storm beast but with no such luck as the creature began generate more random storm to attack her. Luckly zilla jr came in nick of time saving her as well knocking down the storm beast causing it to spit out flurry heart which she was unharmed.

the storm beast get back up and attack zilla jr unaware he was too close at the power station and get shocked by the electric causing the mutated storm slug got harm with a bad side effects on it too

sunset: wait...the mutant slug got himself shocked by electricity but when he absorbed the electricity soo much...

railey: it overloaded it! thats it! girls i need you to gather the electrical powers and used it against the mutant slug!

the girls aknowledge and began using their power to gather the electricity arounds while zilla jr got the storm beast distracted. Flurry heart was been taken by sci twi to safety as the girls finally gather the power enough to use against the mutant slug.

railey: okay now! sent that electriacl charge at that slug!

the girls lauched the electrical charge the gather around while zilla jr dodge the incomming ball of electricity and the mutant slug got caught in causing the slug to got the overcharge on its on eventually it was too much for it to handel and exploded, ended the storm beast terror for good.

 **Canterlot Hospital**

The girls came back bring flurry heart with them, shining and cadence were happy to see their daughter safe. Princess twilight decide to approach them with a new about their problems.

princess twilight: as much as i can try to turn your daughter into normal girl im afraid there is no cure to turn her to normal, apparently she was connected towards her alicorn counterpart if try to remove this gift will result a fatal effects on the baby

shining: soo she stuck like this?

princess twilight: not excatly as she still a normal human baby she can hide her wings magicaly soo people will see her as a normal baby. in theory she will be fine

cadence: well if she be like this then i dont mind if our baby born like this

shining: me too although when she grows up can i ask for request? can you teach her how to control her powers?

princess twilight: it will be the honor to help human flurry heart *smiles*

shining: thank you

 **HEAT HQ**

the girls took a break while the rainbooms and the fomer preps return back home to get some shower and relaxing night while railey just came back from the shower and saw princess twilight outside looking at the night sky.

railey: whats on your mind twilight?

princess twilight: oh its...its just i cant belived i have a full responsibility to teach human flurry heart how to use her powers...back at crystal empire a pony name sunburst become a teacher to teach flurry heart alicorn counterpart how to use her powers correctly...i guess that makes me a hardworking teacher around human world and my world.

railey: well when you have that resposibility you used them wisely, a quote from my dad on his notebook after he and my mother passed away during the war. though i never seen them but those notes they left behind were the only memory i can track in as well as learning their moral values and lesson they wrote. what im saying here was that responsibility is now in your hand and you as a good teacher you teach your students into better person or better ponies

princess twilight: you right railey thanks *smiles*

railey: no probs now are prepare to leave and head back to canterlot high?

princess twilight: im ready

 **Next Episode**  
 **Unfriendship Games**  
 **The second friendship games have arrived and the shadowbolts and wondercolt become a trusted friends since cadence took a charge as new headmistress on crystal prep however a New school call themself the squadron high now challange both shadowbolts and wondrcolts and the new headmistress is cinch herself! and she wanted a revenge and also wanted to exposed what the canterlot high and the crystal prep is hiding in. At the same time a mutant bullfrog dubbed as bulldog frog are attacking city by jumping and ramming down the nearby city and town and zilla jr taking his offspring komodozilla how to fight an enemy**


	8. UnFriendship Games

**UnFriendship Games**

In rural small town nearby canterlot city was under attack by giant mutated bullfrog monster dubbed by the cajun hunter as bulldog frog for the monster likes to jumping around crushing the nearby house and building. The mutant frog began to retreat back to the murky water swamp and dissapear after causing a damage across the small town.

 **Crystal Prep High**

Its a nice day around crystal prep, another friendship games has been announced yesterday by none other headmistress cadence herself after she gone back from her break taking care flurry heart her baby she decide that crystal prep should had another chance to redeem themself after cinch influence towards the students of crystal preps. Cadence decide to take flurry heart with her and the result were alot of female students were liking the baby especially flurry heart cuteness which melt their hearts, and added to the bonus railey decide to take a visit to crystal prep which it happens to be where cadence first introduce flurry heart to the female students, on the male students side when railey arrived, the was bombarded by autograft not just male students but female students as well, even railey herself didnt know she got famous perhaps she should keep anything on tracks.

on the plus side, ever since cinch is out of the picture the crystal prep still need to fix their reputation consider the whole high school in different state were fear at them, and cadence dicided to correct those mistake but its unknown what did happen to cinch after she left, thanks to cinch action blackmailing sci twi and teaching the other students a bad example was enough for cinch to loose her positions as headmistress and got fired in the process as well.

Right now railey is holding flurry heart as the baby tugging her hair while cadence was looking over the paper work, and the office room that used to be cinch offices has been change into cadence liking as well, feel friendly and also unlike the darker room cinch always use this room was colored pink into her liking, no more dark room but a nice view outside.

railey: thanks for giving me a tour headmistress cadenza

cadence: oh please call me cadence, and your welcome.

railey: soo you going to have another friendship games but this time at crystal prep high? why?

cadence: ever since cinch takes a rules towards crystal prep high it gaves off a bad reputation towards this school, people at any high school were scared of us but when cinch was no longer in charge i wanted to correct those mistake she did.

railey: thats the right thing to do miss cadence, cinch influence towards crystal prep students encourage the students to do something bad, while the last friendship games according to pinkie pie was a disaster, also cinch blackmailing twilight plus cheating by encourage twilight to use that power for her own personal gain just to win.

cadence: yeah, and it was really sick too...even my husband shining armor was enrage when he heard what cinch did to twilight, cinch even lied to shining armor that twilight uses the power by accident but in reality after cinch left few eyewitnesses telling him that it was cinch the one who responsible along side well...you know

railey: sugarcoat,indigo,lemon,sunny flare and sour sweet..but they said the moved away because of cinch.

cadence: what? they said that? well the truth is that when shining armor knew about this he got angry at those five girls, i never see he soo angry before that the whole students in the whole school heard it. Twilight try to defend her new friends but shining deaf ear wouldnt listen to his own sister words, eventually through his rage he offically kick the five girls out of the school even their parents were say its just a small mistake even they cheat but shining...didnt listen any of their worlds and have perfectly clear that they are banished from the crystal prep high.

railey: hmm...i need to have a word with them first, but what concern me that five of my friends were know canterlot high student, do you think if shining see them he...

cadence: that? oh no im sure shining will understand...err i hope i try to calm him down incase he went...hostile

railey: thanks miss cadence *smiles*

 **HEAT HQ**

railey: mind explaining to me why you didnt tell me the whole truth on why you girls moved away from crystal prep?

sci-twi: oh dear you find out isnt it?

railey: yes...and im wanted to know why actually

RD: wait whats going on?

sugarcoat: *sigh* we...felt ashamed of ourself to tell you girls the truth..

adagio: can anybody explain what is going on?

railey: well..when i visit the crystal prep high i have a talk with cadence but thats when the truth was reveal, remember when sugarcoat,indigo,lemon,sunny flare and sour sweet moved away because of cinch? well it was a lie, they moved away because they were banished by shining armor himself. In his rage when he find out about it when the girls confess, he immideatly went angry and..well kick them out from the school.

rarity: oh my! soo that actually happen?

indigo: it..its true..when we confess he went balistic to us even we got scared to say anything to him i never see him soo angry before!

sci-twi: i try to defend them that it wasnt their fault, but shining deaf ears to listen to me at all...thats why they got kick out in the first place when i take one last visit at crystal prep high when i saw that happen i try to defend my friends but failed

lemon: yea...it was kinda...hard for me when i got kick out..my parents try to reason with him that me and my friends cheat but it wasnt too bad and i didnt get involved at any blackmailing at all i swear! cinch the one who is blackmailing and my parents failed to reason with him because shining armor already make up his mind that we stay out from his sight.

sour: heck im too scared to see him again...like litterly!

sugarcoat: what is done is done, its our own fault anyway we deserved it...

lemon: same as me...we..very sorry for what we done twilight, after confessing those truth at him..i felt bad at all...we treated you like nothing

indigo: same as me...i should deserved a punishment as well and im really soo sorry for what we done twilight, i never wanted to do that kind of stunt ever again.

sci-twilight: oh girls...i told you i forgive you all, i knew what you did was wrong but i can manage handel those thing you said at me

sour: no its not! its not okay at all i mean look at me! what kind of person i am!

aria: hey you girls snap out of it!, even you hurt twilight but she never hold a grudge against you, true what you did was wrong but what sugarcoat said was right, what is done is done its the thing in the past now, we cant change it but to keep moving foward.

indigo: you know...i think you right, what is done is done but what we can do is keep moving foward and also keep redeem ourself as well.

sugarcoat: indeed, and...again twilight we really sorry for what we done

sci twi: its alright girls dont worry i forgive you all remember?

the former preps hugs sci twi as an apology for what they did to her, twilight hugs her best friends as a forgiveness it was lucky for former perps that she didnt hold grudge against them all.

pinkie: aww thats soo sweet

sonata: mmhmm

railey: look friendship games is tommorow, soo you girls still wanted to go even shining armor still mad at you?

indigo: as much i hated soo much then yes we will be going to joining up the friendship games.

railey: good and good new for dazzlings the school at canterlot high is accepting you girls again, just behave yourself and also join the friendship games

sonata: oh yes!

aria and adagio: *groans* oh great...

 **Crystal Prep High**  
 **Friendship Games**

Another friendship games has been held in this however at crystal prep high, incidient last time has given the crystal prep high to change their ways since cinch has gone cadence is now took the charge as a new headmistress of crystal prep high.

during the events princess twilight decide to take a visit to see the friendship games as an audience, she wanted to see since the time travel incident got herself delay she wanted to see how this friendship games goes this time.

around that time also, principal celestia and vice principal luna are also comming in but in reality they body were used by the tachyons aliens for blending in around human society. it this point tachyon luna was beyond irked about human culture.

luna: its..disgusting on this human culture brother...

celestia: i know but its the only thing for we to do to prevent the human see our true color, as matter of fact this feeble body is our temporary solution before...we can mutated ourself back into what we are.

luna: good i do hope our brother doing their upmost jobs because our previous brother let their guard down by simply underestimate the enemy, we however will not make the same mistake again.

celestia: worst..the human military have reverse engineer our technology for military purposed, the military we got our attention are EDA, they have alot of our technology been used, perhaps we could persuade them when the time comes.

luna: indeed brother...and i see the human cadence and her...infant are approaching, act natural.

cadence: hi there! its good you two could come by to see the friendship games again, how was your life?

luna: our..life is fine cadence and i see this is your baby?

cadence: oh? oh yes! this is flurry heart, say hello to your aunt celestia and luna sweetie

flurry: *crying* WAAA! ABBA! WABBA! NABBA!

cadence: aww there there its fine they not gonna hurt you, erm excuse me while i calmed her down.

celestia: certainly.

cadence went to calm down flurry heart while luna and celestia eye changes back to green.

luna: that baby notice our true face...she must be eliminated

celestia: no..the baby wasnt mature just yet but also she wont notice a slightest bit afterall her crying make the human think she just hungry.

luna: i do hope you are right brother. come we need to...see this..friendship games as the human calls it.

as both tachyons went on to see the friendship games, ruby rose in other hand were drinking mr smoothies while looking at her old picture when she still young along side with her friends and her sister and the nice background view of beacon acedemy.

?: you missed your home arent you?

ruby: oh! oh its just you mr whooves.

dr whooves: you know the door to remnant is still open if you wanted to see them again.

ruby: no..its better they think im gone, its just make it worst if i let my face on remnant again, but i wanted team RWBY to get on their daily lives and moved on. But i do wanted to ask you professor, how were they now since im gone?

dr whooves: well for starters, your sister yang become a profesonal huntress and manage to drive away grim out of vale for good, weiss in other hand were work as a janitor since schnee company went bankrup, a huge downfall for her and her sister but her sister remain as atlas military but become a laughing stock since schnee company is no longer a respecfull but a shell a former self, heck even atlas military take no serious to her anymore even when she angry, as your faunus friend blake, she become a new leader of white fangs ever since her lover adam was killed by cinder herself, turns out cider falls just using the white fangs for her own personal use and she wanted to cut off the remaining loose end, that is white fang themself, in blind rage after adam wanted to kill cinder after finding out about this before you even arrived to stop cinder, she kill blake lovers. right now white fangs become a peacefull faction since she in charge,

ruby: i see and what about atlas and beacon acedemy.

dr whooves: beacon academy...well sadly didnt lived long enough to become a school for huntress and huntsman anymore, ever since the siege, the acedemy was left abandoned ever since then the damage were nobody repair it anymore its just laying abandoned for many years but leaves as a memory.

ruby: oh...i see..that means the other huntress and huntsman went training somewhere else.

dr whooves: indeed, and as for atlas, it just normal as always, no more crime thats for sure, mercury and emrald got killed by your friend blake, roman torchwick somehow cheated death once more but he moved his crime somewhere else and never to be seen again, and weiss just have to lived as a poor woman but your sister yang lived as a rich person thats for sure.

ruby: *sigh* its good to hear they okay but...im sad beacon academy is gone...

dr whooves: im sorry that i cant help with that...but i can help you something just say a word.

ruby: can you give my friend weiss her life back?

dr whooves: well i cant give her company back but i can give her life back by having a life same as your sister yang.

ruby: that will do.

dr whooves: good ill be on the TARDIS and you enjoy the friendship games today.

ruby: will do doc.

Finally the former preps arrived to their former high school with the nervous on their face as each of the girls hesitated.

indigo: i-i dont know girls...should we?

sugarcoat: we came here so far to attend the friendship games, no turning back

sour: right...well here we goes

The rainbooms finally meet up with the others as well, but as soon as former preps shows up, shining armor expressions darken when he see the former preps that hurt his sister.

shining: what are you doing here?..

indigo: umm we part of canterlot high students now sir

lemon: y-yeah..we came in peace

shining: whatever...

cadence: shining be nice they just here for friendship games *smiles*

shining: and like i will be nice to them...for they did is unforgiveable..especially what they done with twiliy, now you excuse me coach chrysalis needs my help

the five girls just sigh as they already knew shining doesnt like them all, cadence however feel sorry for them.

cadence: im sorry about shining girls, i think he...still in a bad mood

lemon: we know this would happen anyway...

rarity: oh dear darling im trully sorry about that.

sci-twi: im sorry about shining girls...he sometimes protective towards me..i guess when you girls confess he got pissed off. But i know i can help him to see what you are right now, you girls change

princess twilight: agree, say where is railey?

railey: present! and i just got a call from major hicks saying there is a mutant bullfrog rampanging around local towns. i need Sunset, Applejack, Pinkie, Sonata, Sugarcoat, and Sour Sweet to follow me on this misson.

pinkie: aww cant i just stay?

railey: pinkie..alot of people needs to be evacuated, you have your pony powers while i dont we need it to evacuated people safety and also applejack can use her powers to drive away that bullfrog mutant away.

AJ: alright partner.

starlight: well good luck girls!

before the girls about to leave a new bus arrived which everyone in the school began to whispers about this new school.

starlight: oh no..not the squadron high...

railey: squadron high?

RD: one of the best school ever! i never went to that place because squadron high is pushing your limit to the hardest only for the strongest to go in that place, their coach former wondercolt teacher coach wind runner.

sunset: wind runner? isnt he got fired from his reckless jobs?

RD: uh yeah...and also he try to date with spitfire mom too which the reason why he got me and spitfire in trouble in the first place. But still spitfire mother began to like him..bleehh

railey: i...see you point there..

the squadron high was based on high discpline students that even better than crystal prep high, consider they were the best, the students were all wear black blue color as a signature for the mark. When the last person came out everyone in crystal prep and canterlot high was shocked that the new leader of squadron high is none other cinch herself.

cadence: CINCH!? you the new headmistress of squadron high!?

cinch: thats right miss cadence, after i got fired from my jobs a hope sparks into my eyes when squadron high previous headmaster retired soo...in my oportunity i took a charge instead.

cadence: great...not just i invited squadron high for friendship games but at same time you become the new headmistress...dont think i ever forgive you after what you did to twilight!

cinch: oh come now cadence dont talk high and mighty towards me, its for the benefits for the crystal prep high, after all twilight did wanted to go the most high minded gifted school.

cadence: by blackmailing her for forcing twilight enter the friendship games by force! that way out of league cinch! no wonder twilight were feel depressed! you the one forcing her limit to do this kind of stuff!

cinch: true very true

cadence: oh as for the trophy that crystal prep always won by your leadership, i return those trophy back! because i think we dont deserved those trophy because you telling those student to cheat, not just lie to me but straight up lie to my husband!

cinch: ohh..someone angry today hmm?

cadence: I AM ANGRY YOU B****!

railey: hey calm down will both! incase you both didnt notice everyone watching and secondly you both can talk your diffrences later on! jeez...

cinch: the girl is right *grins* better watch your...tone cadence you dont wanted to tarnish your leadership now would you?

cadence: shut up and got out from my sight...

cinch just laugh at her while walking towards inside the school as the students of squadron high follows with the concern on their faces.

indigo: isnt me...or the squadron high student got worried there for a second?

sunset: you right...because they are worried, i guess not everyone in squadron high accepted her leadership.

railey: well we can discuss this later, but for now zilla jr and his son are on the move to stop the mutant bullfrog.

pinkie: ohhh looks like he bring his son for the hunt

sunset: this i gotta see.

while the girls went to see the crisis the remaning of them stay to attend for the annual friendship games dispite cadence and shining armor hostilities towards cinch.

Cadene: welcome to the anual crystal prep friendship games, ever since our last incident the board given me a chance to have another friendship games as a redemption. Crystal prep high have been given a bad reputation due..to...cinch leadership of course

cinch: hmph!

cadence: but there is going to be a change, friendship games is not about rivaly towards both school as same as the others as well, its about having a game together as a friends and this today both crystal prep and canterlot high are going to be working together as well, so does squadron high, Draco High and Breezie High.

cinch: what!?

cadence: rules are rules ether follow those rules or disqualified.

cinch: fine...

 **Meanwhile**

Zilla jr and his son komodozilla are battling the mutant bullfrog that been jumping around each of the town before it set its sight on canterlot city. The military were already been wipe out quickly and major hicks manage to escape before anything happen, zilla jr were knock off while his son komodozilla were battling the mutant bullfrog alone.

sunset: oh no there is no way komodozilla can fight that bullfrog alone, he still a baby.

railey: thats what im afraid off, we better save that fella before he get himself injured.

the girls already pony up while railey in her jet packs she and other decided to help komodozilla fighting off the mutant bullfrog, unfortunately it didnt go as planned when the mutant bullfrog went to the city.

sonata: oh thats great...he went canterlot city now!

railey: opps my bad

sour: what about zilla jr?

sugarcoat: he still knocked out, i think ill be staying here watching him incase he wake up

railey: fair enough, lets hunt some toad!

pinkie: bullfrog

railey: uhh bullfrog

 **Crystal Prep High**

the competition was intense, cadence wasnt expected to see like this, this was supposed to be friendship games not rivaly game, but because of cinch she told the squadron high to do her dirty works, right now the whole each school arguing each other.

adagio: cant belived this...that woman force them to do her dirty works, if only our pendant still here we could turn the tables on

princess twilight: well its not anymore since that battle of the bands...and i dont think the squadron high likes it as well. we need to do something before anything can happen

lemon: archery is next soo its my turn, lets see what happens, wish me good luck girls.

the girls say good luck to lemon zest, as she take her turn in archery, unknown to her cinch already told the students of squadron high to sabotage the archery equipment for draco high and breezie high, in other to purposely making the crystal prep and canterlot high into step futher to compete in final round. this is what she want a revenge and she wanted to exposed what trully happen on the last friendship games.

before she could think anything, cadence approach her with angry look on her face, and her husband shining armor have the same expression as well.

cinch: yes? can i help you?

candence: oh dont pretend you didnt know! i know what you did there woman, and im not happy what you did

cinch: soo you notice too?

shining: it wasnt too hard to know the pattern which you using the crystal prep student to make the other high school got their bad reputation same as canterlot high. What you planing anyway?

cinch: simple, exposing the truth, when your dear little sister turn into that monster...i could at least exploit the possiblities to tell the truth the board that a student with a magical power deem to be dangerous, a result which can happen to the others aswell.

cadence: i cant belived what im hearing this...even after sunset shimmer and her friends helping the others and you repay them with this?! what is wrong with you!? have you learn anything from that tick skull of yours! the threat is far worst than just magical beings, alot worst than that.

shining: and dont you dare say twiliy a monster! you the one causing this, blackmailing her to do your own dirty jobs and ill be greatfull that those trophy been won many years has been return again because why? because we dont deserved it, a last fragments of your legacy gone within.

cinch: oh come now shining armor your dear sister isnt a little girl anymore, you overprotective towards her.

shining: she cant defend herself from those five girls bullying her! im protecting her for her own safety!

cinch: thats a shame, you know for her i think your sister doesnt have any future if it wasnt for me in the first place, think about it what is her future if i didnt help her?

shining: i think she can think that choice by herself

cinch: suit yourself, now you excuse me i have a game to watch on the last round.

after cinch left, cadence and shining were beyond pissed, before anything can happen indigo zap approach them both.

indigo: miss cadence, can i help at least?

shining: no we dont need your help

indigo: really? this again come on mr shining i know what we did was wrong but you have to let it go...

shining: how im supposed to let it go when you girls did to my poor twilight! you think i like that?

indigo: i know...what we did was wrong and we are sorry for what we done against twilight, but mr shining i beg you we need your help...cinch been using squadron high to cheat the game in order for her to exposed what happen during the last friendship games...all we ask was forgiveness...and help

shining armor was in deep thought thinking if he should been helping her or trust the five girls that responsible hurting twilight.

 **Canterlot City**

snips: man this sucks...cant belived we not just missed the bus to crystal prep high but yet again got kick out of game store thanks to you

snails: sorry

while the boys were arguing, the bullfrog mutant went pass through them, follow the komodzilla and the girls chasing the mutant bullfrog.

snails: hey isnt that our former boss sunset shimmer?

snips: yeah, i do kinda miss being her as a boss when she was a bad girl.

snails: well...changes are made right?

komodzilla went for the chase for the bullfrog mutant when he lost the track of the monster, the girls began to puzzle until sunset looking above that the bullfrog mutant were ambushing them above.

the girls dodge the attack and began attacking the bullfrog mutant with magic as the mutant got harmed a little while komodozilla went straight in attacking the monster.

the battle went intense as komodozilla use his atomic breathe against the mutant but a little less effect but allowing the bullfrog mutant rammed towards the offspring and got thrown into the bulding.

the mutant bullfrog began jumping around again and it went straight towards crystal prep high where the friendship games still held in.

railey: oh no...people still there! we need to warned them fast!

pinkie: oh! oh! ill go warned them now!

railey: go pinkie go! be quick!

pinkie pie zaps in very fast to went back to crystal prep high to warned the others about the incomming threats.

 **Back At Crystal Prep**

meanwhile back at crystal preps high, draco high and breezie high were loose the game, only left was canterlot high and crystal prep high thanks to cinch cheating solution they went in into final round to see if anything happens. To her luck pinkie pie arrived in time with her pony power just enough for cinch to caught it using the camera.

cinch: ah ha! i knew it!

cadence: oh no why pinkie pony up now?

pinkie: hey everyone! get out now! there is a giant mutant bullfrog headed this way!

student 1: yeah right! like that happen!

as on que the gaint mutant bullfrog appear and komodozilla appear aswell along side with the other girls.

student 1: okay i take it back! RUN!

the whole student and the staff began running for their lives as two monster clashing on each other. komodozilla bite the mutant bullfrog leg unable for the frog to jumping all around for a while. however the mutant bullfrog gain upperhand when the frog rammed his head towards him, causing him to colasped on the crystal prep building.

when the mutant bullfrog was about to finished him, the girls stop its track by using their magic blast while railey using her blaster rifle to shoot it down. But all the attack less effects on the monster as the mutant bullfrog jumping around again ramming towards the girls, as all of them falls down to the grown injured.

the mutant bullfrog was about to eat them when it got shot again this time its from ruby rose herself wielding the sniper rifle like scythe as she began shooting the mutant with anything she got.

RD: woah..its that our teacher ruby rose?

railey: i knew she hiding something perhaps we can get some answer when this is done.

ruby: hate break you all but i cant keep this much longer! come on help me out here!

the girls agree to help her, as they fired everything they got but bullfrog still resisted their attack as the mutant frog attack them using his tongue and the girls got knock off the ground yet again.

komodozilla came out of nowhere and uses al his energy to repel the attack, but the bullfrog mutant manage to step down his tail and decided to eat the infant zilla but in reality komodozilla saw the opening and blast his atomic fire unto the bullfrog mouth causing the frog to get killed and komodozilla roars in victory just in time for his father zilla jr saw it.

 **Crystal Prep High**  
 **Later On...**

few paramedic, fire department and others arrived on the scene as well as the military too, cinch in other hand have the full proof to take them down.

cinch: i got the proof right here and now im just going to take this proof back to the board.

railey: you not going anywhere miss, thanks to my friends indigo we all manage to get proof as well from the squadron high, you using them to cheat for your own personal gain and now they wanted their freedom.

cinch: you can possible be serious!

shining: oh we are serious alright, as matter of fact indigo got all the proof about what you did towards them.

cinch: oh so now you trust her? i though you hated those five girls

shining: true...but what they did is in the past now, what i wanted is my sister to lead the five girls that used to bully her to the right direction.

cinch: still that doesnt change anything for what im about to do, you all see what happens and i can get this proof finally

hicks: that wont be necessary, we be taking those footage back to the base and for the eyewitnesses full proof im afraid you going with us

cinch shockingly got arrested by the military while others finally relief that she got to taste her own medicine.

cinch: y-you cant do this! they not even human anymore! everyone must know this!

hicks: lady, if i were you i should be reading newspaper now, everyone basicly knew already and the board you mention, im sure they understand why they have the powers in the first place.

Hicks taking cinch to the police station as the others school members were happy that cinch is yet again out of pictures.

shining: girls..im sorry for my rudeness...you right twilight isnt a little girl anymore, i should at least understanding but...i been protecting her for many years now..and still i feel like an idiot...

railey: dont blame yourself sir, like they said we have to keep moving foward, what is done is done, all we can do is to forgive.

shining; i understand and im sorry for everything.

indigo: its okay sir we understand

lemon: twilight change us alot when we arrived on canterlot high

sunny: we also wanted to say sorry as well...

sour: trully sorry..for what we done we dont wanted to this happen again

sugarcoat: same does for me...all we wanted to do is to help twilight

cadence: thats really sweet of you girls im very happy that you girls and shining armor understand each other.

RD: soo now everyone get together again what we say we celebrate back at HEAT HQ?

AJ: good iead there dash i could use some relaxing

adagio: speak yourself im tired all i need is shower and sleep

aria: me too

sonata: im ordering some tacos because tonight is taco tuesday!

will the girls were talking sci twi and princess twilight have a conversation a little bit before princess twilight return back to pony world.

sci twi: its funny that they used to be picking me around but in the end...they become a friends to me...i dont understand

princess twi: friendship is magical, you never hold a grudge against them but because you guiding them to better path, the girls that used to be a bully become your friends in the end.

sci twi: you think i can still guide them to better path?

princess twi: yes, you know starlight pony counterpart?, she used to be bad when she thinks cutie mark was a curse to loose your friends, that is until i show starlight the right path and ever since that time starlight try to be a better mare instead, she and her old friends get together again after that

sci twi: thats amazing, our starlight used to be a bad girl as well but that is until she got herself a trouble and ever since then she wanted to change...i guess some villan can change as well, and friendship is indeed important according to sunset.

princess twi: mmhmm, speaking of sunset, did you know sunset used to wear leather jacket that makes her cool?

 **Meanwhile At Remnant**  
 **Abandoned Beacon Academy**

beacon academy was left abandoned after the siege, many students from beacon academy forces to move to heaven academy where they spend their high school year training to become a huntsman and huntresses.

That is until the day team RWBY was no more...

blake belladona was inside her former teamate room, suprisingly it still left intact and blake herself is older woman now, she remember whe team RWBY first formed, and in the end she loose the leader of team RWBY themself, ruby rose. According to pyrrha nikos she saw rwby unleashed her powers and manage to killed cider falls before ruby exploaded, she knew ruby is gone.

Ever since ruby death, yang went into deep depressions at the lost of her sister, eventually she keep moving foward and got herself an cybernetic arm instead after adam cuts it off during the fight.

adam...that name but long forgotten, she remembers when he found out the truth about cinder just using them for her own personal used and she wanted to cut the remaining loose end, that is white fang themself. Adam got himself killed by cinder herself and at his dying words he feel regreted for trusting her and as his wish he wanted blake to keep his sword as a memory and forgiveness...and he died on her arms.

?: missed this place too huh blake?

blake: wha?

yang: its just me, and i thought i was the only one wanted to came to the old abandoned beacon academy.

blake: funny this place used to be noisy all the time even when we sleep.

yang: oh you have no idea...but now..everything went silent.

blake: after the siege nobody able to trust huntress or huntsman anymore since...penny revealation towads the public, all of the student were force to move to heaven academy and also weiss schnee company went bankrup and were replace with OmniCorps instead...weiss was silent for couple of months but she went okay later on

yang: oh her sister were worst after schnee company went bankrup...went silent treatment for whole months even ironwood wouldnt dare to talk to her too. Even after the company went bankrup nobody scared at her anymore not even weiss after the company downfall.

blake: speak of weiss where is she anyway?

yang: oh she got a jackpot i mean she got the whole money and she telling me she wanted to rebuld her reputation again, her sister didnt know about this soo right now she got her hand full.

blake: still...i do miss ruby...i miss those cheery face everytime she smiles

yang: i miss her too blake, but what we do is keep moving fowards, thats all matters now.

blake understand as she hug yang while yang return to hug her back, even her sister is gone all she do is keep moving foward.

 **Next Chapter**  
 **Tales Of Ruby Rose**

 **After the incident involving giant bullfrog attack during friendship games, their teacher ruby rose explained her origins on where she comming from. At the same a old familiar enemy back at remnant the grimm dragon somehow arrived on the equestria girls universe and attack the canterlot city, which sparks ruby rose detemination to stop the grimm dragon again.**


	9. Tales Of Ruby Rose

**Tales Of Ruby Rose**

 **Remnant**  
 **Mount Glenn**

Its been a couple of year since the seige, everyone try to forget what happen, huntress and huntsman were getting distruss after the vytal incident. The day where ruby rose gone brings gloom towards the friends who close knowing her personally. Sadly ruby last moments before she exploded was the only thing she defeated the grimm dragon but didnt kill the monster, instead the grimm dragon retreated back where it came from and futhermore, after couple of years, the atlas with combine forces they got alongside with huntsman and huntress manage to drive the grimm into extinctions for good, cinder plans after her deaths was a failure.

but one thing for sure, nobody see the giant grimm dragon or know where it went until now when the creature were woked up by a faint noise. Once the dragon woken up the monster saw a portal a shimmering green portal that appear out of nowhere awoken his slumber thus curosity hits the creature and the grimm dragon decided to step enter the mysterious portal.

 **Canterlot High**  
 **The Next Day After Friendship Games.**

Ruby rose sat on her personal office room decorated with everything related to her home dimension, remnant. Pictures,stuff and everything that reconnected to her past lifes.

funny that she used to worried and wanted to go home fast, that is she realise she cant go home anymore and gave up looking a way to return home. Instead ruby spend most of her year working while repairing her crescent rose after the aftermath of siege of vale eventually she began taking her studies on the collage after a certain profesor decide to take her for a study in the collage.

after graduated she began her life as a teacher of canterlot high, there she spend most her lives teaching the students about the history of remnant, thinking probally it was a good idea but soon enough the students getting used not just her weird study but also her inhuman supernatural speed to move faster only leaving a trail of rose petal.

Today was the day ruby deicided to tell the girls about her hidden secrets, last time when sunset was a trouble girls ruby wasnt around because she was sick that time also the battle of the bands where ruby yet again got sick but around the friendship games she was there helping the students while sunset shimmer were busy stopping twilight that somehow corrupted, then there was a kaiju incident where eveything went crazy but in the end the chaos were stopped but also leading the formation of new HEAT team by railey.

right now she was waiting for the other girls to show up and explain everthing to them about her past lifes. in the few moments the girls finaly shows up and its her time to tell them everything

ruby: hey girls, soo...you here now i guess you wanted some explaination huh?

railey: yes, i do curious where did you come from miss rose, were you from equestria as well?

ruby: no railey, i came from the world of remnant where a monster called grimm rampaging thourgh my hometown vale. i remember those days...until the seige happen...and..the loss

Aj: pardon me partner but can you explain?

ruby: its like this girls, i was learning in academy called beacon academy where they train next generation of huntsman and huntresses, our lives dedicated to fight grimm, now these grimm is one of the dangerous monster, where they came from is unknown but they still a chores to fight everyday.

rarity: oh my...that must be dreafully terrible

ruby: indeed, i do have a team called RWBY

pinkie: err...based on your name?

ruby: *laugh* no silly let me pronaunce for you R,W,B,Y spelled team RWBY

starlight: oh i get it! based on your name!

ruby: bingo

adagio: wait...if thats your name then who the other three?

ruby: oh! i forgot to mention it about you, the others were named weiss, one name blake and my sister yang

pinkie: thats cute! but if you here arent you missed return back home?

ruby: remember the siege i mention about? well one of my friend...named penny...she...got herself an accident that shocked many audience at that time...she was an android and only me knew about it...i..its still haunted me when she got slice by accident...but with hopes and prayers i hope she is okay

RD: im sure she is fine, even she is an androids they probally put her back on

ruby: i hope soo

railey: aindroids huh...hmmm this is amazing a military goverment created an andorids that acts like a humans

ruby: dont forget the robotic atlestian knights..those guys are cool looking robots but...they got infected with virus and it turned against us...but dr whooves tells me that the atlestian knights were decomissons after the seige and were replace with newer model which prevents it to get hacked, get infected with virus on anything again.

aria: huh..i hope they learn they lesson not to skip software protection

ruby: i do miss zwei my corgy dog

fluttershy: aww they soo cute i do love to see him someday

ruby: i do but...i cant return home anymore...you see during the siege i accidently unlock this particular powers through my emotion but...with my rage i killed a woman named cinder...but my newfound power went overload and the last thing i see was white and then blackness before i waking up into your world.

rarity: do explain to us miss rose

ruby: when i got stranded in your world my combat skirt and armor were damage and my baby here the crescent rose was damage soo i have to find a spare part to repair it. problem is when i look into the city i found that i have to use your currency to buy the repair parts...soo i end up searching for jobs which after long search i found rarity mother boutique

rarity: oh right! my mother tells me that a girls with this amazing ablities were able to do a good jobs and was doing a part time jobs, didnt know that was you

ruby: hehe i was a teenager that time...soo i have to make a money, and your mom were generous enough to modified my armor into what im wearing right now. A plain T-shirt but in reality its the same armor i used for the grimm hunts.

pinkie,RD and sonata: thats soo cool!

ruby: yup and after that time to time a certain profesor took notice this and decided to take me for a studies in collage, that time after i graduate i give up searching to return back to remnants thinking its the best they knew im gone from that world...at lest to keep it a better safer place.

sunset: arent you missed your home?

ruby: i do missed my home...i wanna come back but i cant, dont wanna open a old wound again...still its the best that i was dead in my world while i lived in this world. After i got money i repair not just my weapon but my scroll, its similiar to cellphone but advance.

indigo: thats soo cool!

ruby: yup soo...there i am telling my stories, i see crazy stuff lately but surely i see alot more crazier than that hehe

railey: true...however though what makes you stronger lifting that scythe weapon rifle thing? its gotta be heavier to lift it and the only thing to required to lift it its to use the exo-suit or magical powers.

ruby: oh its simple, im using my aura to do it

sugarcoat: aura?

ruby: aura is like a power like you girls using, mine was speed, meaning i can move faster only leaving a trail of rose petal, heh...its amazing that students here were getting used to it.

RD: oh yeah, at first i never get used to your ablities but then since the magic stuff i just getting used to it nowdays.

pinkie: me too! i mean you able to defeat coach ironwill in wrestle just in five seconds! its amazing!

sunset: and you knowledge of remnant amazing me...it feels like im learning everything about grimm and the culture behind the each of the kingdoms.

ruby: yeah but dont forget one thing as well

AJ: a no good criminal still around where you lived and this...white fangs too

ruby: you in luck, my friend blake was a faunus she was the new leader of white fang after the leader of white fang died during the siege she took this opurtunity to make peace, emreald and mercury was killed by her as a revenge though but still its the only thing she have to do.

starlight: ah i see

ruby: well i already explain everything now you girls better hop in your class before the teacher notice you were gone for too long.

 **Somewhere near the outskirts of canterlot city**

The portal behind the mountains were open up as the grimm dragons flew in, he began heading towards the canterlot city unaware that a bigger threat has appear to destroy the mankind.

in somewhere else near zilla jr oasis, zilla jr was sleeping with his lover komodithrax and his son komodzilla were next to him, when he wakes up and sense something bad just appear and he dicided to investigate as both komodithrax and komodozilla were awake and see him leaving.

around the busy streets of canterlot city the grimm dragon began flying around the city which alerted the people and they began to running for their lives as the grimm dragon began spawning more grimm.

 **Canterlot High**  
 **3:00 PM**

ruby rose was busy doing her work when she feel a familiar feeling into herself, she cant quite figure out what it was...but the feeling was seems familiar to her.

that was until she heard a few comotions comming from outside as she went to see whats going on and immediatly she was shocked to see a grimm dragon, the very same grimm dragon that attack vale few years ago.

ruby: i-it cant be...how that thing get into this world?! this is bad that dragon can spawn more grimm and its gonna be ugly as well..

sunset: miss rose! what is that?!

ruby: remember when i said about grimm? well that is grimm but this one is the dragon i mention to you girls before and this dragon is bad its because that dragon can spawn grimm!

RD: say what!?

ruby: yeah and its really really bad...we gotta stop the grimm dragon from destroying this city, and also destroyed this monster as well...before it could harm this world too. Its bad enough i lived peacefully without grimm now this dragon rampaging around meaning bad thing, the end of humanity.

starlight: oh no...this is bad

sci-twi: we need to fight it before i can do more harm towards the people there

railey: hey look! zilla jr is fighting that grimm dragon! maybe we can do this after all! uhh how do we kill the dragon?

ruby: thats...a good questions, the all of grimm i killed before this one i never ever did before, i mean its a legendary grimm dragon that nothing effects or whatsover to killed it but only thing we can do is to give anything we got to kill it.

sci-twi: well...lets do this thing!

 **Canterlot City**

The dragon were keep spawning more and more grimm as the monster began to attacking few buildings and eventually attacking the people. However the grimm dragon were halted by the new opponent, zilla jr himself as two beast clash on each other.

zilla jr tackle down the grimm dragon but the grimm beast manage to overpowered him in minuted as zilla jr get swarmed by the spawned grimm allowing the grimm dragon to lift him up and drop zilla jr down below the structure and crash in.

thinking he already killed his enemies the grimm dragon began to investiage only to found the mutant iguana already waiting for him and attack the grimm dragon from behind.

while the two monster clash on each other, ruby rose move as fast as she could into the location only thing that stopping his way was the spawn grimm who began attacking her and ruby notice that this spawned grimm are much tougher than last time she encounter.

ruby: crud...the spawned grimm tougher than i expected..never knew that grimm can actually get his spawned minions in tougher mode

meanwhile the girls in other hand were get themself swarmed by the spawn grimm, railey and the others do their best to stop the monster but in other efforts failed in do soo.

RD: gahh! theres to many of them! we cant hold on!

railey: hang on girls you can make it! just a little more then we all done!

rarity: easy for you to say! this dreadfull creature keep comming and comming!

sunset: that dragon keep spawning other more of his minions, if this keep up this is going to be bad.

the dragon grimm keep battling zilla jr when the grimm monster unleash his own red fire breathe against zilla jr, forcing the mutant iguana to retreat and allowing the grimm dragon to continued his rampage. On the plus side while the rainbooms and former preps are battling the spawned grimm railey and the dazzlings were heading towards the tallest building around canterlot city, thats where the grimm dragon were stopping by looking the view.

adagio: what that thing doing?

railey: i think he is observing the view

aria: more like a chaotic view he looks like enjoying destroying the city!

sonata: oh boy...this is bad is there anyway to stop that thing!?

railey: well...hey look isnt that miss ruby?

the girls decided to take a good look on the dragon and it was infact that ruby rose were battling the grimm dragon, which have some little effort but only to pissed off the dragon grimm.

ruby: nothing works! you dragon gimm are not welcomed into this world! begone!

the dragon grimm were just find her to be annoying and swatted her away as ruby rose falls down off the building before the dazzling got her.

railey: miss ruby? what you doing here?

ruby: trying to stop the grimm dragon but soo far nothing works!

railey: oh snap! look out!

when they look above the grimm dragon decided to land down and started ready to eat the girls when out of nowhere zilla jr came out from the ground and attack the grimm dragon as a suprised attack.

however the dragon grimm still proved to be powerfull and zilla jr yet again got overpowered, sensing he needs to finished the mutant iguana the grimm dragon was about to finished him down when out of nowhere another kaiju appear and save zilla jr from his doom. The kaiju turned out to be angilasaurus and he decided to help zilla jr fighting down the grimm dragon.

railey: come on girls lets beat up the grimm dragon! and destroy it!

the grils heading towards the grimm dragon and attack the monster grimm with anything they got, eventually the grimm dragon got himself harmed by the girls magic blast and even railey blaster rifle manage to harm it down even ruby swinging down her crescent rose sniper scythe she manage to knock down the grimm dragon with her full aura strengh.

the grimm dragon began atatcking angulasaurus by bitting down his neck and throw him away against zilla jr, both fighters in the dead locked situation when the grimm dragon unleashed his red fire breathe while zilla jr release his atomic breathe against the dragon both fire got locked hit but eventually zilla jr atomic fire overpowered the grimm dragon fire and got burned down but not get killed just yet.

the girls however use their special attack on the grimm dragon allowing both kaiju to tackle the flying beast down, still however the grimm dragon strong enough to overpowered two kaiju in one attack.

RD: how in the world strong is this grimm dragon! we give our power everything to take him down but still he was able to shrug it off like nothing!

railey: wait, that tower...is the people already evacuated from the tower?

ruby: well yeah when i got there it was empty

railey: good lets topple it down and let it crash down on top the grimm dragon

rarity: do we have too? that tower is eight star restaurant

railey: rarity, we have too or we face our own extinction by that grimm dragon.

rarity: ohhh...alright

the rainbooms and the former preps with the help of railey and the dazzling decided to knock down the building while ruby, zilla jr and angilasaurus distracted the grimm dragon. As the bulding falls down ruby,zilla jr and angulasaurus get off the way and tower began descended down while the grimm dragon have a last minute to see the building falls unto him and crushed him down killing him for good, while the spawned grimm immediatly dissapear after its creator died off.

 **Canterlot City**  
 **5 Hour later on...**

Ruby: girls...i uh..thank you for helping me, if it wasnt for your help the earth will be another playground for the grimm, its bad enough the grimm already a treat on remnant but i dont wanted earth suffer the same fate.

railey: we glad stopping it too...extinction is beg to differ of course but still we glad to stop it

rarity: well goodbye five star restaurant at this cripple tower...ugh it gonna be a year for them to rebuild this again...or perhaps a month or few.

RD: since we stop that thing my shoulders hurts...ugh

sunset: well me, railey,starlight,twilight and the dazzling are going to head off to florida we got ourself invited for the meeting by the most famous generals

pinkie: really?! thats soo cool!

indigo: yeah but sadly me and my other friends wont be around for five days due to our parents at the same time wanted to take a field trip but hey at least its five days

railey: same for us too i do hope nothing happen when we get back

ruby: well im heading back home my clothes are dirty as heck...

after the girls say their goodbyes the girls leaves and return back to their own homes, however unknown to them a single TVs lies intact before a screen but a flicker of statics shows a girls that have a smiliar hair style as twilight say something like a messege

 _?: is anyone there...we..ne...hel.._

the mystrious messeges went static before the TV went off by itself

 **Next Episode**  
 **Canterlot Confidential**

 **After five days at florida railey and other girls went back to canterlot high only to find some few angry and upset faces of other students even the rainbooms themself as well. When they find out why the crusader were making this gossip article and they called themself gabby gum, the gossip is about people deep personal thing to do when they posted on newspaper causing not just canterlot high student to hated them but the whole canterlot city and the crusdaer were got beated up by other students and recieved an angry feeling by their own sister which railey found it unacceptable with this situation. Meanwhile the negative causes by the gossip articale has awoken a curse of wendigo and at the same time the storm beast returns again only to make the storm worst between a mixture of wendigo forzen winter curse and storm beast weather power.**


	10. Canterlot Confidential

**Canterlot Confidential**

it was snowy and stormy day around canterlot city as the lone hum-vee driving in on the busy streets of canterlot city. Railey,sunset,sci-twi,starlight and the dazzling just got back from florida on the upmost meeting regarding the information around canterlot city. although railey formation of HEAT team leading the most famous generals decided to funded them alot allowing the HEAT team to perform more task around the world.

After arrived on canterlot city its already started snowy and stormy at the same time after five days at florida which railey were confused that its sunny day and there werent supposed to be snowy day and even worst the storm was getting bad. the former preps or thunderbolts as they called themself since they no longer a shadowbolts of crystal preps they were waiting near the canterlot high, awaiting for railey arrival.

sugarcoat: oh! there they are!

indigo: about time!, its getting cold in here

the humvee parked on the parking location as the girls came out from the car, the feezling greeted them instead.

sonata: cold, cold!

railey: hey girls sorry we late, got stuck on the traffic but we here now eh?

lemon: well school almost gonna start we better get in

aria: good idea! not gonna stay in this cold long enough

as the girls went inside, they all see something weird just happen, they see alot of students have the grumpy face on their looks as if something just make them angry, railey were just wierd to see the bizzare sight and even sunset couldnt figure out what happen. Sonata accidently bump into female student causing her to get angry.

girl 1: hey! watch were you going stupid!

aria: hey back off its just an accident!

girl 2: whatever lets just leave them...*grumbles*

sonata: ugh...rude

sci-twi: what just happen here?

railey: something went wrong here...and oh look theres flash sentry

indigo: and he doesnt look too happy etheir...like litterly approach with cautions

the girls decided to talk with flash sentry about what happen while they were gone as they approach him with cautions.

flash: oh hey railey nice to see you again

railey: hey flash uhhh...what happen here actually?

flash: its...a long story...but yeah...

railey: please..tell me everything

flash: well okay but ugh its pretty upset retelling it again but here you goes, you see while you were gone theres this newspaper writing article contest held on and it wouldnt be suprised that the crusader won the contest

railey: okay i dont see how this upset all the students

flash: well the girls have this idea and decide to make a news article about student daily lifes as a hot topic interesthing article, and there is the problem...

railey: explain what happen

flash: well they started to write a topic about whole student deep embarsing secret which anger the whole student in canterlot high and they started to fight each other too

sci-twi: including the rainbooms?

flash: unfortunetly...yeah..

railey: what about the crusader?

flash: got...hated by the whole canterlot student...except me

railey: SAY WHAT!? oh no they dont! come on girls lets go help the crusader

the girls decided to find the crusader before something happen to them, while searching the girls saw the rainbooms with the angry look on their faces while the crusader were distence themself from the others with...minor bruises

railey: *gasp* girls!? what happen to you?!

scootalo: oh! hey railey its...umm nice to see you again

indigo: oh man...what happen to you girls?

AB: oh we..ya'all got ourself a trouble when we make those imbarassing deep secret of whole canterlot student have but we just do that soo we can make this a hot topic

sweetiebelle: and the whole canterlot student hated us now...we three got beaten after making those news...

railey: and your sister didnt help you?

sweetiebelle: no...applejack didnt even wanna talk about it and she keep saying yup and no while her brother big mac just scolded us

scootalo: and rainbow dash throw a bucket of cold water at me...ugh

railey: she did what to you scoots!?

sci-twi: railey calm down

railey: OH I AM CALM! IM GOING MARCH THERE AND TRY TO BREAK SOME SENSE TO THEM ALRIGHT!

railey decided to have some talk to the rainbooms as she march fowards towards the cafeteria while sunset and the other girls try to calm her down.

 **Cafeteria**

the rainbooms were eating their lunch while have some sour moods on their faces except fluttershy however, they were still upset and angry at their little sister for revealing the embarrasing deep secret not just them but also the other canterlot student as well, which is embarrasing what they did.

RD: cant belived this...i was a laughing stock right now...ohh

AJ: cant belived applebloom did this to me, ah told them never ever reveal this secret to anybody..but noooo...she have to do it isnt she? well ah give her a proper punishment she deserved.

rarity: sweetibelle should learn not to invade someone privacy especially not..i mean NOT to reveal this secret to whole canterlot student...i honestly cant show my face anymore around the city.

pinkie: my mom banned me to eat sweets and i have to put on diet...ugh if she make another pie family brocoli recipies im gonna hurl

fluttershy: what worst could happen?

as on que, railey knock out the door with an angry look on her face while marching fowards at the rainbooms as sunset and twilight try to calm her down.

sunset: railey please calm down!

railey: I AM CALM DOWN! YOU RAINBOOMS WE NEED TO TALK NOW!

rarity: oh goodness...sounds like railey is angry..

RD: oh hey railey

railey: dont oh hey me! you have some explaining to do what the heck you did to your own sister! especially scoots she is your fans but she is like a sister to you!. i cant belived this behavior towards what you did to your own sister!

AJ: gosh darn it railey, you wouldnt understand how it feels like to get embarrased if your secret was reveal!

railey: i did have an embarasing secret reveal...but that was long time ago...but this is one thing you girls went to far.

AB: sis ahm really sorry we didnt mean to

scootalo: yeah we just thought it was great but...i felt wrong doing it

sweetiebelle: rarity please forgive us we didnt mean to do it...

the rainbooms have a thoughts on how they gonna forgive them, but in their minds already made up as Rainbow dash, Applejack and rarity just gives the crusader a cold shoulders and they crusader knows their sister wont forgive them this time, same reaction as the other student as well. Railey in other hand...were just beyond shocked

AB: w-well...if ya'll wont forgive us th-then...then...

Sweetiebelle:...w-we run away then!

scootalo: and you girls will never see us again!

the crusader ran off the cafeteria back door, sadden with their own sister refusing to forgive their them especially scootalo who consider rainbow dash like her own sister.

railey: girls! wait! oh wonderfull you idiots! all of you! i cant belived this! you treated your own sister like a trash!

RD: i...i didnt mean to...i thought

railey: you thought what?! is it a right thing to teach her a lesson so she can learn? im deeply upset on not just you Rainbow dash but also AJ and rarity...same does the rest of canterlot high for this kind of behavior...never before i see such an awfull thing being done to a children. if something happen to them you three are responsible for this, same does the rest of canterlot high as well.

indigo: not cool...really not cool, they just a kids girls..a kids! at least not be hard on them..jeez...what a good role model there dash

sunset: in this case im agree with railey there, even i used to be bad but i see more bad stuff people did and you however are acceptions.

rainbow dash, rarity and applejack felt bad for what they did while railey in other hand just stare them with an angry look on her face.

railey: look...we need to find them before they got themself in trouble

sonata: hey...isnt me or the storm getting worst and worst?

 **Canterlot City**

With the negative effects on the students in canterlot high has awoken the wendigos to ran rampage into the city freezing into the ice cold and making the storm more worst than before, the road started to freezing up and the other places were covered in snow.

however during the chaos something happen, with the wendigos forzen curse winter has immediatly ressurected back the storm beast by accident thanks to the magical power came from the wendigos the storm beast lives again and began using his power to unleashed the storm around the city itself.

meanwhile, the crusader were walking on the streets with wind began to getting worst the three girls just simply ignoring it without any care of the world. the crusader just upset but same time feel bad about.

scootaloo: this stinks...now what should we do now? i mean the whole school hated us now...even rainbow dash...

sweetiebelle: well...im guess our reputation is damage...for good thats for sure

AB: ya'll worried soo much, we gotta find a way to fix this again...ah just glad railey was on our side...but she did try

sweetiebelle: well, i think we...should ask her for help?

scootaloo: yeah! thats a great idea and...why this storm getting worst than before, the snow storm perhaps?

 **Meanwhile...**

railey was driving her personal humvee very fast but same time she was pissed for what those three sister did to their own little sister, they have a talk for a few hours before the girls decided to search the missing crusader in this dense storm. each of the girls were forced to seperated and using their own pony powers to search them wouldnt be easy as much.

railey: i do hope they fine...but as for you three i cant say much about you, you three are the worst than the villan...at least show some care

AJ: ah know...and im sorry...ah shouldnt have be to hard on applebloom but what you said is right even ah cant possibly let my shame get a hold on me

rarity: i felt bad...really really bad...if something happen to my sister i wont ever forgive myself

RD: jeez...now you think about it i do...feel bad as well...*sigh* cant belived this we shouldnt do this to them

railey: and that is exactly we need to find them before its too late.

while railey was searching for the missing crusaders, the other girls such as sunset, sonata, and sci-twi were searching them in their pony powers dispite the storm got worst and worst. however the girls immediatly spotted a familiar enemy before, the storm beast itself.

sunset: what the?...isnt that thing destroyed before?

sonata: i thought it was dead! how that thing comes back again?!

sci-twi: the strom...something really wierd about this storm...the student said that after the crusader did their article incident the storm started to appear as if they were connected

sunset: thats it! i know whats going on here!, the wendigo curse, it was an very old tales back in equestria that those who have the negative reaction towards the other the wendigos will appear to start a havoc and frozen the land for good.

sonata: wait...soo that means...

sci-twi: its wendigo curse...those negative emotion from the school just enough to wake up the wendigos but same time the wendigos powers also somehow accidently ressurected that storm beast as well.

sunset: oh no...look i better ask doctor whooves for help, sonata you will take your siren sister to search the crusader instead while twilight will tell the others to regroup and dont forget to contact railey.

while sunset were heading towards back to ask doctor whooves for help, railey on other hand just in happens to encounter the storm beast as well.

railey: what the heck!? isnt that storm beast dead before?!

RD: ack! what you doing!? pull back that thing will kill us off!

the hum-vee were pulling back from the storm beast as the creature began using his electrical powers to kill them off, however the beast manage to use its wind power to drag in the hum-vee forcing railey and others to bail out before they got themself hurt.

railey: that thing is stronger than before i do hope zilla jr is here now

as on que the mutant iguana appear right on time fighting again the familiar enemy that thought to be destroyed and once again zilla jr fighting off the storm beast.

while both kaiju got busy themself railey manage to found the crusader at the same time the siren manage to located them as well.

railey: there you girls are!

before the crusader got any chance to talk, rarity, applejack and RD hugs the three crusader as the older sister was relief that the girls are fine.

rarity: oh sweetiebelle, im so..so sorry..i shouldnt be to hard on you

AJ: ahm really sorry applebloom ah didnt mean to hurt you that bad, thinking that shouldnt teach yer a lesson but i realise it was really wrong and ahm so sorry

RD: oh scoots...im sorry for everything...im really really am...please forgive us...

scootaloo: its not your fault

AB: its us...we should deserved it..

sweetiebelle: and we should deserved it really really hard...

railey: dont worry i have a solution to your problems...however we need to storm not just the storm beast but also this storm as well, according to sonata because of crusader article incident has causes the negative emotion around canterlot high and awoken the wendigos from their slumbers

sunset: hey girls!

the others look up sky and saw sunset bringing in some sort of device, and landed next to others while on background zilla jr was having a hard time fighting the storm beast.

sci-twi: what is that?

sunset: oh this? dr whooves created some sort of device called liquid immobilizer, it was loaded with salt a special salt to take down the storm beast.

railey: great! but problem is we cant get a clear shoot on the monster, zilla jr was on this confilct we need to distract it or...if we lucky probally zilla jr could knock that thing off.

zilla jr was having hard time fighting his enemy as the storm beast was even harder to defeat than before and the creature abilities was double than before. random storms were even manage to harm zilla jr as well the newest abilities called the ice spike wasnt enough to take the mutant iguana down but it bleed him.

that was untill zilla jr force to go into a brute attack on the storm beast as the mutant lizard biting down the monster slug and throw him away from the fight. railey see this opurtunity and began to charging the device.

railey: do me a favor and stay dead this time.

with the device fully charge in she fired the weapon and the beast storm was again destroyed for good marking the end of the terrible storm. But the wendigo still around meaning she needs to ask sunset shimmer first on how to stop this.

 **Canterlot High**  
 **Rooftop**

after the crusader apologize, the canterlot students forgive them but as the punishment principal luna task the crusader to clean the toilet and clean the garbage as the punishment.

after while the storm already gone and the girls enjoying the beautifull sunny view.

rarity: i do hope you learn your lesson for now on sweetiebelle

AJ: same as me here

RD: promise you wont do it anymore?

AB: we all promise

sweetiebelle: me too

scootalo: same as me

as the girls forgive each other sunset have some talk with railey about the situation today.

sunset: you okay railey?

railey: yeah im fine...im just...wow this day was though, as bad enough the crusader been hated from their own mistake but im glad they fine, im just shocked on what they did to the crusader, i could imagine what is worst.

sunset: i know how you feel...i do feel the same way when i got hated when i first learning my friendship lesson, havent thought a while but after the battle of the bands...it took me long while to earn their trust, and i dont wanted the crusader taking the same fate as i am.

railey: do you think they will be fine?

sunset: they will, i promise you.

as the girls done talking they all enjoying the view on the rooftop, it was beautfull after the storm clouded the skies because of the wendigos curse and now the skies is free again.

 **Next Episode**  
 **Underground**

 **A terrible earthquick has been erupted around canterlot city causing serious damage at the area. The culprit was turn out to be a mutant naked mole rat that been digging under the city by accident also trying to find a food for her newborn babies, but a radical hunter kidnap the newborn baby causing the mutant naked mole rat to gone enrage and attack on the surface and its up to the girls to take a deep into this situation.**


	11. Underground

**Underground**

below the ground a group of people where searching on something, only wielding some handfull of assault rifle and lead by a single professor.

dr caballeron: soo far its nothing but hunk of rocks thats for sure...hmm that thing must be be somewhere

grunt 1: sir we search like for an four hours now i think we should pull back

dr caballeron: no we cant go back where we started its far too late now

grunt 2: wait did you all hear that?

at the momments the group heard nothing but without warning a deep rumbling was heard and the rocks began to falling apart.

dr caballeron: what the!? take cover!

 **Canterlot City**

it was another day on canterlot city until an earthquick came out of nowhere began rumbling down the city causing the massive damage on the streets and building.

meanwhile mayor marelyn (mayor mare) was busy doing some paperwork on the recent kaiju attack when an earthquick erupts and destroyed much of her offices.

mareyln: w-what...just happen...

 **Heat HQ**

around the heat hq, the girls were busying doing their homework considering sunset and the other girls will go to summer camp soon

railey: when your summer camp start sunset?

sunset: probally in couple of day consider summer is already began soo truth to be told im very excited for it actually

railey: i wish i could come unfortunetly considering i was a busy person me, starlight and the dazzling will remain here until you girls came back after the end of summer, princess twilight said she maybe visit during the summer but im not sure if thats true.

sunset: dont worry she will come for a visit

railey: say where is twilight anyway?

sunset: she is busy babysitting flurry heart but she will be back in couple of hours or so

railey: in that case tha-

before she could say anything an earthquick erupted causing a shakedown towards the HQ itself.

indigo: what just happen!? we felt the shake!

railey: earthquick...and looks like it stoped thats for sure

before anyone could say railey cell phone rang as she answer the call

railey: hello? oh hey major hicks whats up? huh? the radar detect something underground? possible earth quick causes by the movements? okay yes we will going there as soon as possible.

aria: soo?

railey: major hicks just called and said the radar satelite pick up some movements at the same time as the earthquick happens. Apparently some kaiju just causing the shake around canterlot city

indigo: alright finally, im started to get bored with some homework but ah well lets do some kaiju hunting!

 **Canterlot City**

the streets and the building were in totall mess, some of the people were injured during the chaos as well other were taken to hospital for medical care. Fire department were forced to put out the fire and for the military are force to evacuated civilians during the comotions.

major: well this is what happens after the earthquick stopped, i already send my men underground to investigate and soo far was nothing.

railey: we understand major hicks but one thing for sure that...what the heck is going on down there?

major: beats me, soo far nothing when something underground simply dissapear, and i belived whatever mutation down there probally stop for a rest.

railey: thank you, alright girls we went into underground and see what kind of kaiju causes alot of chaos lately, we best sure to investigate to see what just happen there.

the girls consisted by railey, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, and Aria Blaze to investigate underground and there is already some military personal scavenging for stuff while other were on guard for anything else to happen.

rarity: ugh...icky stuff im barely able to held up in here much longer!

indigo: oh please rarity we just been here for a minute and now you complaining stuff that isnt important.

AJ: confounded you two will ya focus!

aria: hey shut your trap back there we dont wanted to attract more trouble, besides the last thing we dont wanna happen is an kaiju appear out of nowhere and attack us.

railey: she is right, beside some soldier around here watching the perimeter incase something happen, we have to see what kind of kaiju is in there, hopefully fluttershy animal kindness could help us out.

as the girls went deeper, they began to see a clear sign of claw marks indicating they were close now.

after the momments, railey felt something else in there in this particular area, at the momments everything is quite but then...they began to heard a breathing, as indigo flashes her light at the source of the noise they finally found the creature that responsible for the earthquick, the mutantion turn out to be a mutant mole rat that awaken by some people.

the mole rat was about to attack them when out of nowhere another eruption and then one of the wall suddenly burst into explosion and it reveal to be zilla jr trying to protected them.

indigo: right on the time, i like the timining though

railey: yeah i agree, zilla jr save us all yet again

zilla jr fighting against the mutant giant mole rat as the mutated iguana began unleashed his atomic fire against the mole rat, scaring it away.

railey: great now the mutant mole rat when futher, *sigh* we worried about that later, right now lets head back to surface

indigo: so does zilla because shortcut is where he makes it

 **Meanwhile...**

back at dr caballeron, the team manage to found a baby mole rat, enough for him to sell the infant creature to the black market as his team began putting the sleeping baby into a cage and return back to surface.

after the mutant mole rat decide to check on her baby only to find the baby is gone missing and began searching for her baby.

 **Back to the girls**

major: mutant mole rat? are you saying that creature causing the earthquick?

railey: yes major but we need to capture her

major: her?

indigo: female mutant mole rat, she must have nest deeper underground

aria: and if theres a nest theres must be a baby

fluttershy: oh dear...the mother must have trying to search a food for her baby, poor dear the baby must be hungry.

railey: since milk isnt enough to feed the baby, another source of food will do to keep the baby feed

major: i see as long as the mother stay underground we have no problem extracting the both mutant

railey: hicks i dont think thats a good idea, let my friend do her job first, we cant force to remove her and her baby or otherwise she gone attacking everyone on sight

major: its just a mutation railey im sure things are under control

railey: hicks! dont you ever listen to me for once! she cant be removed unless my friend here trying to communicate with the mother.

before he could say anything another shake was happen and next thing they knew is the mutant mole rat burst out from underground

major: what the!? why the heck she burst out undergound now!

railey: somethings wrong but it looks like she is attacking the city

AJ: and zilla jr there stopping her now too

indeed zilla jr is fighting against her as both mutant clashing each other while mutant mole rat have an advantage towards the mutated iguana. The mutant mole rat the burrows down underground again only to be sunking down zilla jr.

railey: not good, if this keeps up the whole city in ruins thats for sure.

fluttershy: umm excuse me? may i enterject? i could maybe try talk to her whats wrong

aria: yeah! she good with animals especially mutants as well.

fluttershy decided to talk the mutant mole rat as she was heading towards the kaiju just in time when the mole rat able to took down the mutant iguana.

the mole rat notice her and decide to confronted her, but before she could attack her, fluttershy talk to her to stop attacking and have some nicely long conversation.

after awhile when zilla jr next to the mutant mole rat, fluttershy retun back to the group about what she find out.

railey: soo? what is it? did you find out what actually happen?

fluttershy: um well apparently why she was attacking its because her baby was stolen from her, she was angry whoever stole her beloved baby

rarity: aww poor thing, thats awfully dreadfull

indigo: who was the wise guy dare enough to stole a mutant mole rat baby?

 **Somewhere near the warehouse**

dr caballeron: soo its our transport arrived yet?

grunt 1: in few minutes they will arrived

dr caballeron: good the baby mole rat its a great addition to our mutant theme park, many people will see some exotic mutation that been captured around the world, soo far canterlot city is the hot spot for all the kaiju.

while the group are prepare to transport the infant baby mole rat the girls however manage to found the location thanks to the mutant mole rat sense she can detected where her baby was taken to.

indigo: this place? its just an abandoned warehouse!

fluttershy: well her sense never wrong isnt it?

railey: actually fluttershy right, my detector detected something there, a crate and some heat signature on it too. My bet was the mutant mole rat baby

while caballeron was busy, the back gate was blown apart revealing railey and her team with some help of soldiers as well

railey: knock knock, we here for something you stolen from a mother

dr caballeron: great not them...well what you all waiting for! stop them!

the grunts were began firing at the girls as railey and other took cover from the fire to avoid being shot down.

indigo: lets pony up and beat this joints!

railey: if soo use your shield, i need to get close to that crate

the girls decided to pony up their power as well battling down the dr caballeron forces down into drain, added to the bonus while they were fighting, zilla jr and the mutant mole rat arrived on time to stopped them.

dr caballeron: well two can play that game

as he began grabing his remote control he activated the cyber flies that used to belongs to cameron winters.

railey: cyber flies!? i thought winter decommision this model!

dr caballeron: oh me and other just found this laying around in the dumpster and decided to use this against any mutant. What interesthing is that these cyber flies are upgraded witn missles and acid weaponary, soo if i were you i should be carefull.

the cyber flies began targeting zilla jr and mutant mole rat as well as the pony up girls, the cyber flies proved to be deadly as the others having hard time fighting it, even the mutant mole rat.

zilla jr however did encounter this cyber flies before, the one that responsible planted something on him and also attacking him in the first place too. He began attacking the cyber flies with no problem until all of them reduce into scrap metal.

the mutant mole rat began grabing the crate and set free the baby, leaving dr caballeron to think one thing is to escape as the helicopter that supposed to take the crate away arrived just nick of time and he manage to escape via helicopter.

 **Warehouse later on...**

the mutant mole rat and her baby were transported to monster island for safer location, hicks manage to arrested some of caballeron men for some answer. While railey and other decided to return back to HQ discussing something else

sunset: im glad the misson goes well, however i do already thinking during the summer camp me and others are decided to spend in that camp for whole summer, i think its the best we take a break from the kaiju hunting stuff

railey: good idea, its too bad the dazzling and starlight even me unable to join you, then again im the busy person to do some paper but also we will keep on eye on the any kaiju attack while you girls enjoy your summer fun camp.

sunset: heh thanks. by the way im still wanna ask on who is winter you mention while you fighting those robotic bugs?

railey: i could...but thats the story for another day perhaps.

 **Next Episode**  
 **Battle Of The Bands 2**

 **When the summer begins, one of the female student crystal preps seek help from the siren and the heat team about another battle of the bands this time on crystal prep high. Upon investigating the whole student around that area were having same reaction as what the dazzling did when they were bad. and also more shockingly the one who responsible for this chaos was another sirens called themself the dazzle, an offshot of dazzling lead by juana,leate and deara as well the dazzle plans to created their on kaiju siren in order to bend the will of people minds around the world as their slaves.**


	12. Battle Of The Bands 2

**Battle Of The Bands 2**

 **Downtown Canterlot City**  
 **Downpour Cafe**

Its an unusual day around the cafe as each of other customers were arguing each other while unaware the red mist fogs around them following with...a singing

the singing comes from three girls, one of them wear a high school clothes persumly a leader, one wearing a leather jacket and one wearing a crystal prep high school uniforms.

juana: mmhmm i can taste the presence of...our familiar siren

leate: what do you mean juana?

juana: i mean was that...our rival siren the dazzlings have defeated, without their powers we are step forward within our true plan to dominated the human race

deara: uh huh and how you possibly make that plans work?

juana: dear deara you already did give me an idea, we restart this soo call...battle of the bands that was previously held in this canterlot high before only this time...we start another different place

leate: which is?

juana: *evil smile* crystal prep high

 **Canterlot City Beach**

the HEAT team went relaxing the nearby beach not far from their HQ, while the other girls playing volleyball, railey was relaxing under the umbrella while reading the books.

pinkie: hey railey! wanna join us!

railey: cant pinkie im reading here

pinkie: aww come on can you at least play with us?

railey: well alright *smiles*

before she could join up with pinkie, a lone crystal prep high girl went up to her with worried look on her face as she trying to catch up her breathe..

Fluer Dis Lee: need...help...trouble at...crystal prep high!

railey: what kind of trouble?

Fluer dis lee: something went wrong around crystal prep! you gotta help us!

railey: wait...i just notice isnt princess twilight around today?

sunset: she was but she with flash sentry on a date saying she and him were busy right now

railey: busy? busy what?

sunset: no no you dont understand she and him are "busy" right now

railey: o-oh...i umm *blushing* well...she can wait but well what did actually happen?

the crystal prep student named fluer dis lee explained what did actually happen, three undetified girls somehow appear and not just couple of day they began singing this song and the next thing she notice was the negativity around the school. Fluer dis lee was allowed to stay on HEAT HQ for a while however and indigo zap began to speculated that the dazzlings maybe up to something consider they were busy around the town for past couple of day. Right now the girls decide to have a visit on crystal prep and have some talk with headmistress cadence.

cadence: im ensure you that everything is quite fine around here

railey: WHAT!? miss cadence you cant be serious! all the students around here are now fighting against each others! you cant be possibly be serious to ignore this!?

cadence: like i said miss railey...everything is fine around here

the moments when railey notice cadence eyes flare red in a minute before back to normal as if she was been mind controled as well.

 **Outside Crystal Prep High**

flare: i knew you sirens are up to no good again! i just freaking knew it!

adagio: w-what! we didnt do anything! we swear!

indigo: oh yeah? then where you three been gone off too hmm?

aria: *groans* pinkies sister birthday! we were trying to find this soo call special ingredients for the cake, the special type ones

RD: oh yeah i remember she was making a special cakes.

sci-twi: and if they even did it how come the sirens still can sing? virtually impossible consider the siren loose their abilities to sing but their power however is back.

sunset: and dont forget their pendant were destroyed remember?

sonata: yup!

flare: *sigh* im sorry i though it was you did it

indigo: yeah...but question is if the sirens didnt do it then who?

before the girls could even argue they suddenly heard...a singing? while the others trying to find the source the dazzlings however feel familiar somehow.

adagio: wait...i know this voice...no it cant be...

sonata: but arent they supposed to be east side of the country? the last time we there they were busy!

aria: and dont forget...they even bad than us too

adagio: damn! what the heck are they doing here?! let alone why?

as they singing ended, out of nowhere the three girls appear out of nowhere.

juana: ah ha it seems our fomer rival the dazzling is still around...how disgusting consider you ally yourself this human

adagio: juana!? h-how!? and more importantly why!?

juana: we...get bored around europe consider EDA forces are now began trying to tracking down if any undetified beings that hiding among people soo we fled to here instead where its much more safer.

leate: and we here just to control the mind of the people around here! ha!

deara: and we make sure all human beings around our total control this time where the dazzlings failed we succeed!

aria: not on my watch!

leate: ha! with what? your singing voice are all but gone

aria: i...

adagio: oh we will have our singing voices back! soo we can kick your butt sky high

juana: hmmph good luck with that dazzlings

the girls just left the rainbooms,the thunderbolts and the dazzlings while they just laughing thinking those three groups can up against them.

 **HEAT HQ**

railey: soo you know these girls before?

adagio: they called themself the dazzles an offshot version of the dazzlings but more dangerous than us.

sci-twi: how dangerous?

aria: dangerous enough to kill a human, their strength is double than ours when we first absorbed those negative energy but the dazzles are far different methods much more violent and inhuman to get their strength back

pinkie: i guess they must be bad news

sonata: oh yah realy really super bad alright with them around it would be totally dangerous as well.

indigo: soo we have to compete in the second battle of the bands? but im not good at singing!

RD: i do i could teach you

adagio: me, sonata and aria cant sing let alone able to sing perfectly too

sci-twi: oh cheer up girls we can teach you

aria: really? you do that for us?

railey: of course, afterall we are your friends *smiles*

adagio: oh girls...thank you for everything

the girls began practicing singing their voice while the dazzles howeve, were planning something big back at crystal prep high.

juana: hmmm it seems i can sense those humans are began preparing the battle of the bands considering what happens on the previous ones this time the dazzlings join at their side and i can sense they began teaching those foolish dazzlings to sing perfectly

leate: what should we do?

deara: we could sabotage their equipments?

juana: no they get suspicious quickly, hmmm i have an idea we could add a little touch of chaos among the group that will causes an intense negativity towards each other

leate: our voice?

juana: exactly

while the girls were busy practicing the dazzles sneak inside the HQ while began perform their chaos spells among the others however railey and the dazzlings were immune towards it however. in matter of minutes things turn very ugly as railey began to notice something is wrong here.

indigo: hey! get your own guitar dash!

RD: well excuse me im just borrowing it!

sci-twi: you doing it wrong there sunset! we follow our plans alright? and this wasnt it!

sunset: well i dont see you do anything jack about it!

pinkie: THATS IT! we done! this means war! we going to take you down!

lemon: bring it own! the thunderbolt will crush you!

RD: the rainbooms will crush you!

railey: CAN ANYONE STOP!? this is insane!

rainbooms and thunderbolts: STAY OUT OF THIS RAILEY!

adagio: hey! what is wrong with you girls!? the first you okay now you girls acting like...this...oh no..

aria: i knew this pattern before...the same thing what we did during the first battle of the bands

sonata: turning on each other spells

RD: whatever we getting out this joints as soon as possible to practice our own music

indigo: same as ours as well!

both groups leave to practice their own musical talents for the upcomming battle of the bands.

railey: great...now what we do?

adagio: we keep on going practicing...*sigh* i just hope we can make it through...

 **Back to the dazzles...**

juana: our plans not forseen as i see, however both rainbooms and thunderbolts as split up but railey somehow immune towards our spells

leate: but she is a human! how can she immune towards our spells!?

deara: more impornatly how she able not to get effected by our spells?

juana: it matters not we are going to proceed the plans as it should...

 **Heat HQ**

with the dazzlings have manage to practice their songs, they prepare for their next battle of the bands leaving railey to think what should she do next, right before she was about to think more there was a knocking on the door, as she opens it she was suprised to see the rainbooms and the thunderbolt again with a sad expression combine with a mixture of guilt and upset.

indigo: railey...we are...

RD: we sorry about acting like that...i dont know what come over me...

AJ: ah feel sorry as well railey...i suspect something foul befall on us...

railey: i know, it was those dazzles that causing you all turn against each other

sour: oh soo they think its fun to make us turn each other..well they wrong!

sci-twi: and this time we ready!

railey: good and where the heck is princess twilight? she was supposed to be here by now

as on que princess twilight alongside with flash sentry just arrived with a messy hair, unkept clothes while twilight clothes pretty much messy flash clothes however are even messier than her, both of them have a deep blush on their face as if they already done doing something.

twilight: *blushing* sorry im late girls..me and flash got busy..*laughs abit*

flash: *blushing* yeah..busy...

railey: *clear throat* incase you both done your...err stuff we have another situation let me fill you in.

after railey explain to twilight she began searching in the books that belongs to starswirl of any information of another siren. After moments of searching she finally found it.

twilight: ah ha theres one, it says the particullar siren that you girls encounter are the alpha sirens, much more powerfull and dangerous as well. their banishment is 30 years before the dazzlings banishments into our world, they are ancient sirens that got banishment for long time ago before the dazzling.

adagio: we encounter them before during our banishment but...however their second method are more brutal

twilight: i know and they pretty much strong enemy but also dangerous at the same time

adagio: understood that

 **The Second Battle Of The Bands**  
 **Crystal Prep High**

the dazzles prepare anything for their final preperation in order to prepare their grand finale events

juana: excellent all is set now, all we do is to use this negativity to bring the lord into this world, let him exterminate the human race! hahaha!

leate: umm..do you think this is wise?...

juana: are you dare to defy me?

leate: n-no! of course not!

deara: good now shut your yaps and lets get this show on the road!

somewhere outside the crystal prep high, the rainbooms,the thunderbolts and the dazzlings are now set up

railey: all equipments are set up and prep to go, incase something bad happen i have weapons ready here with me

twilight: and ill be here observing, good luck girls

sunset: thanks twilight *smiles*

sci-twi: alright girls lets get started!

with the dazzles began absorbing the negative energy arounds the student they not just trying to get their powers back but also trying to bring something else into this world too

around the same time while zilla jr was sleeping he immediatly detected unusual negative energy which sign him it was a bad news, immediatly he went to surface to investiage as he leaves his oasis home.

 **Crstal prep high**

the dazzles plans working perfectly, with the negative energy gather around the creature they going to bring is almost here, juana can feel it, however leate were concern about it rethinking if she should see the destruction of human race.

those plans were suddenly interrupted when they heard another singing voices which breaks the mind control trance of whole crystal prep students. Upon discovery they saw the rainbooms and the thunderbolt that somehow back at their side again singing but what shocking juana was the sirens themself sings in perfect voice.

deara: impossible! how!?

juana: practice...looks like i underestimate them again, but no matter the lord has arrived!

leate: im scared...can we stop this?

juana: oh you scared? what happen with all mighty and strong stuff you had inside of you? arent you wanted the human in under our control?

leate: yeah but i.i was trying to be cool soo...

juana: you are phethetic! embrarssing to a alpha sirens! now be strong and everything is going to be fine as dandy

leate: *sigh* very well...

the alpha sirens power grew immensivly stronger, as the rainbooms and the thunderbolt with the sirens power also grew more powerfull but what the were unable to forseen was the large portal appear out of nowhere behind those alpha sirens. There a monster emerge, the lord a monster siren that step in into this world.

railey: what in the oblivion is that!

pinkie: ohh a big siren

twilight:...no..i-it cant be...the lord

sunset: the lord?

twilight: it says here that...the lord is a monster sirens that destroyed anything in its path, summon from beyond the lord is most dangerous sirens ever lived

indigio: how in the world we going to stop that!?

as on que zilla jr appear at the scene and saw the lord already appear, in the rush decisions the mutant iguana attack the lord and two monster clash on the battle, causing the sirens were shocked that a creature just disturb their plans.

juana: what the!? grrr...a creature just disturb our plans!?

deara: worst the rainbooms and the others are charging in, they began to pony up their powers as well.

juana: well we have our own powers as well, charge up sirens!

the alpha sirens transform into their form as well, the same form as the dazzlings was but different, the wings were bigger and have their red menacing siren aura around them ready to attack them.

back to the girls however, everything seems running smoothly while zilla jr engage against the siren monster that is until the alpha siren themself attack them.

juana: this have gone long enough! you human have been pain in my eyes! espeically you dazzlings! you a traitor to your own kind!

adagio: traitor!? since when!? im remain the sirens as we are nothing else, you the one who is a traitor here!

deara: enough! this has gone nowhere! the lord will destroy you pitifull human race once and for all soo the alpha ones dominated this world!

the alpha siren began to using thier powers to attack the girls as the rainbooms take cover while the thunderbolts attacking them back, the sirens are also taking cover as well.

adagio: holy cow! i was wrong! their power double than before!

AJ: yah think? how in the world we gonna stop them?

railey: alright i have a plan while the thunderbolt keeping them busy and zilla jr fighting that monster siren you gonna combine your powers just...belived yourself

adagio: *take a deep breathe* okay we can do this...lets do this!

the thunderbolts were overwhelming by unstoppable power by the alpha sirens, but only leate didnt join in however.

indigo: hey...look! one of the siren didnt join her!

sugarcoat: she must be scared we deal with her later

as the tunderbolts power couldnt hold on much longer the rainbooms and the dazzlings however are began singing, soon enough it boost the thunderbolts power aswell allowing them join too.

deara: impossible! our powers are unstoppable!

meawhile at zilla jr, the lord were having hard time fighting the mutant iguana, however he manage to overpower the mutant lizard with no problem. But it was also his fatal mistake for underestimate his enemy as zilla jr quickly fire his atomic breathe and push away the lord just in time where the alpha sirens going to be defeated.

juana: oh no...this cant be happening! we need more power! leate join us now!

leate: sorry but im not following you again!...im quit!

leate leaves the area before anything can happen, shocking both of alpha sirens.

railey: heres our chances! blast them!

the girls use their powers minus zilla jr atomic fire to blast down their enemies into oblivion, as the alpha sirens pendant broke down into pieces and the lord destroyed into process.

when everything is clear they saw the alpha sirens without their power now even leate have to take off the pendant and smash it down.

juana: no! no! our powers! they are gone!

deara: come on juana lets pull back! you havent seen the last of us human especially you dazzlings! we will have our revenge! and dont think i forget about you leate you just betrayed us!

both alpha sirens leave never to be seen again leaving leate all alone.

railey: hey you alright?

leate: no...i just betrayed them havent i?

indigo: well yeah but..you doing it the right thing there

adagio: hey...you leate right?

leate: hey adagio...im sorry for everything im sorry for being rude to you before...its just im doing that thought that was cool...but i was wrong.

aria: hey dont worry we can help you out

sonata: besides,you did the right thing

leate: i..i guess soo, but where should i lived now?

railey: you could lived at HEAT HQ the sirens lived there too.

leate: thanks! ill make sure ill do my best behavior

 **HEAT HQ**  
 **Later That Night**

The girls were tired from their misson, fighting the alpha sirens proof to be challenging, if not its too hard for them to handle them as well. but considering the girls work together and yet once again the power of friendship stopped them.

Railey: what do you think about today twi?

twilight: well for a record i can see now the dazzlings change, they were used to be a bad girls when first arrived, if not for us including yourself to able to redeem them they still be bad doing alot of bad stuff in their lives. Leate case was different.

railey: how different?

twilight: leate loyalty towards juana wasnt actually loyalty but rather inspired her which she soon find out that her idol are not what it seems. Causing leate to turn against her and decide she be better of joining us instead.

railey: i guess thats fair.

flash: hey twilight are you err...free today?

twilight: why yes im extremly free today, why you ask?

flash: *hugging her from behind* well...wanna do it again?

twilight: *giggles* flash thats the tenth round we did...well alright

railey:*blushing* for sam sake...do your stuff somewhere else!

 **Next Episode**  
 **The Return Of Human Sunset Shimmer And Flurry Heart Playtime**

 **On another day headmistress cadence have a call from a parent that wanted her daughter to be schooled again in canterlot city, and the best choice was Crystal prep high. When cadence saw who was this new girl and schocked to find out it was sunset shimmer or rather human sunset shimmer. On Other news flurry heart yet again causing another chaos around city as she flying around playing while damaging the city, on the plus side both zilla jr and komoditrax are hunting down a mutant aligator snapping turtle that been attacking the local fisherman leaving komodozilla to take care flurry problem by himself. At the same time while sunset pay a visit into crystal prep high she encounter her human counterpart in the process too.**


	13. Human Sunset And Flurry Heart

**The Return Of Human Sunset And Flurry Heart Playtime**

 **Canterlot High**

while tachyons luna and celestia are working on their personal laptop searching for any sign of information the school phone rings.

celestia: hello who is this?

gloriosa(on phone): its me gloriosa, i was checking if the shcedule prep to ready for the kids to go the camp everfree?

celestia: camp everfree? whats that?

gloriosa(on phone): oh come on now celestia dont joke on me, you know what camp everfree is, you been there couple of months ago before that kaiju incident happens. well problem is that there was a nearby army base were build next to camp everfree but i dont see they a problems just bunch of soldier boys doing their duty.

celestia: i can see that umm can you wait a moments i need to...talk to my sister

gloriosa(on phone): sure no problems ill be here.

celestia: pin point the camp everfree now

luna: found it, hmm interesthing it seems there were a strange anomalies detected around that camp, it might be worth investigating.

celestia: hello miss gloriosa, i would like the kids including myself and my sister to spend time in the camp everfree

gloriosa(on phone): splendid! ill give you a green light when is ready just wait my call, heh green light...ehem uhh thats all for now and like i said ill call you when its ready soo see ya.

after the conversation ends, both tachyons began reading the information regarding camp everfree including the woman named gloriosa.

celestia: interesthing, it seems we shall start finding this anomalies around camp everfree, perhaps those human child can get curious when finding out what will happen around that place.

luna: indeed, we let them find for us then we can harness whatever power lies around camp everfree

 **Crystal Prep High**

cadence was busy doing her paperwork while both starlights and railey were looking after flurry heart she immediatly recived a call from a parents that seems wanted their daughter attend crystal prep high due to mishap in canterlot high before, consider their daughter returning back in canterlot city the daughter parents wanted their daughter to have some friends consider their daughter behavior wasnt that good. A few minutes later a knocking was heard.

cadence: come in

cadence wasnt expected that the girls is infact another sunset shimmer, persumly she is a human version of sunset shimmer.

human sunset: uhh can i have at least a tour in this school? im on a tight run

cadence: hold on in the moment there, you new right? well im headmistress cadence of crystal prep high

human sunset: ummm last i check was cinch was headmistress, what happen?

cadence: she was fired from her job due to..err mishap but thats the story for another day

human sunset: pfft...whatever, as if my greatest achivements on my academic would ever listen to some shady stories.

cadence: oh umm well why not im going to give you a tour then ill introduce you to your new friend

human sunset: i dont need a friend, only myself thank you

cadence: sorry sunset, your parents request *snickers*

human sunset: *grumbles*...fine

 **Cadence House**

while cadence were busy, she let both starlight and railey to look after flurry heart while she was working, railey on other hand right now got herself in deep situation.

as it turns out she was trapped inside the bubbles causes by flurry heart antics.

railey: ahhh! let me out from here!

pony starlight: hang on railey ill let you out first

starlight: well hurry up! i cant keep on like this!

human starlight were having hard time trying to get flurry heart to calm down consider she was quite active alot. Railey manage to get out and immediatly catch up flurry heart, the baby struggles to get out from her grasp however.

railey: well arent you a little troublemaker huh? phew taking care flurry is a hard work especially when she have an power like her counterpart pony. Maybe i could pay a vist into your world

pony starlight: oh certainly although im not sure if that works but i need to ask princess twilight permisson first.

railey: well it looks like you ready to eat your food *smiles* come on i know what you gonna eat today

 **HEAT HQ**

the rainbooms and the thunderbolt were busy doing their homework consider during this summer student were given an assignment or homework during a summer vaction, enough to finish the work out since student have free time during summer.

indigo: this stinks, cant belived the teacher gives us alot of homework during the course of the summer, at least when we done we can finally relaxed.

RD: agree, and principal celestia just gives us this flyers stating that any student interesthing joining up for everfree camp activities then ill say im in

sunset: me too, it could be interesthing consider i do wanted to do some activities during this summer, because summer is long well not long.

sunny: not for two of the kids back at tri-state area where rumors they can build amazing stuff in a day that quick but ill doubt that just a rumors maybe its just a fake

sugarcoat: hey wheres railey?

adagio: railey with two starlights taking care flurry heart

aria: i do hope she is okay considering sonata and leate were doing some shopping...ugh i hope sonata doesnt spend soo much on my credit card... like seriously...

sci-twi: im sure she wouldnt...ehh i hope and where is princess twilight again?

sunset: she will be arriving shortly from her bonding time with flash sentry *blushing* i dont wanna know what else she is doing soo i better not think of that

pinkie: oh im sure she...

RD: zip it pinkie! i think this wasnt a good time to talk about this considering im started to blush over here.

pinkie: oppsie sorry! *smiles*

while the girls were busy discussing each other, princess twilight finally arrived with an blush on her face plus a messy hair as well.

twilight: s-sorry im late girls got...busy but hey im here

sunset: oh twilight you still on heat now dont you?

twilight: i..i cant help myself! oh dammit...

sunset: its alright twilight now let me just tidy up yourself...and done! see good as new and futhermore be carefull you might end up pregneant...like seriously

twilight: oh i know i know what you mean...but back to the topic how you girls being doing?

sunny: we fine consider kaiju attack are began to get rare as ever before

trixie: ill say trixie got busy ever since then with homework...no time for the magic performace consider i may someday went to collage for further study.

sugarcoat: thats really ambitious i wish your parents were...err proud?

trixie: *sigh* frankly not...my parents wouldnt even care about me...thats why im staying my own house in this neighborhood. But ill tell you that in other time for now trixie was really not in the mood to tell you about my past life...

aria: hey adagio, remember that video we watch on youtube? you know pony meets world?

adagio: yeah i remember...the creator right now are recovering from his cancer...though i do donated at least alot of our saving during the time we still have our pendant...but still i pray for his recovery.

RD: wait..are you saying you...

adagio: yes...i umm went to church...yeah...

RD: wow im rather suprised, adagio the dazzlings went to chruch huh

adagio: hey i commited a sin before in the past alright, and it was unpleasent for me

Twilight: well i can see you learning to redeem yourself adagio good job *smiles*

adagio: whatever twilight

sci-twi: huh its been a while since zilla jr and komoditrax went out hunting that mutant turtle, but im bit concern about komodozilla since he still wasnt prepare for anything just yet plus counting that mutant bullfrog incident of course he nearly got himself killed!

aria: hey komodozilla is a tough little guy he can manage...i think but non of less he will make it though

twilight: soo summer homework before having vaction fun again?

sunset: its seems soo twilight, but we almost done here

indigo: what!? but im half way there!

RD: you not the only one, what do you say we finish this up back my home? after that we going to play that sweet game i just got?

indigo: please dont tell me its EA star wars Battlefront three because its sucks! i prefer second ones.

RD: what? heck no, its those new battlefield one game i just buy and even im just confused why people hated infinite warfare before the game came out its beyond me.

pinkie: oh its simple its because the space battle that people get confused for star wars, they want modern game instead and the dislike was higher even more.

AJ: pfft...yeah and remember its them the one who whining about tired of modern warfare battle in game and wanted future warfare...soo..

adagio: they should be carefull what they wish for...because it might happen

aria: yeah...silly fans

sunset: anyway! back to real topic ill say after this we should investigate that mutant turtle or at least stopping it.

rarity: for once darling i dont mind getting myself...dirty however since those mutant began terrorizing the canterlot city lately ill say we need to take an action first.

aria: im sure railey high tech stuff is usefull here hmm where should i start

sci-twi: aria remember what railey said? no touching without asking her, besides this is high tech stuff that beyonds my knowledge

twilight: agree but..

before they could say anything the emergency alarm went on, as the girls went to see it they saw both komoditrax and zilla jr still battling the mutant turtle.

sunny: soo...should we..

sunset: yup we should.

 **Cadence House**

the house was in total mess, railey was taking cover from flurry heart magic blast since the baby was playing around the house but futher damaging it more and more.

railey: starlights! contain her already!

pony starlight: what do you think im trying here!?

starlight: i dont see you do any jack!

railey: im making something here soo at least try!

unexpected happen as flurry heart burst out the window and flies away causing both starlight in shock.

railey: what happen!?

both starlights: she...she just fly off to the town!

railey: ah thats just wonderfull...quick! before she causes more trouble!

 **Canterlot City**

while leate and sonata were walking down the streets after shopping, sonata was having a great time spending time with the former alpha siren who she seems to be enjoying her freedom after she went rogue against her leader.

leate: thanks for spending time with me sonata

sonata: oh no probs im just happy to help you out

before they could even say anything, flurry heart pass through them following by railey and two starlight chasing down flurry heart.

leate: was that...railey and starlight?

sonata: hmmm yup! just another day in canterlot city

leate: huh...too mainstream for me

 **Downtown Canterlot City**

railey: i cant belived it! how in the world we gonna top a magical flying baby!?

starlight: dont look at me i dont know much about magical stuff the only one who knows this thing is princess twilight

pony starlight: true, very very true however she is busy right now soo we have to do it by ourself in order to capture flurry heart.

railey: hold on im going to contact the HQ first

 **HEAT HQ**

the girls were prepare to after the mutant turtle when the office phone rangs in, pinkie decide to answer the call instead.

pinkie: hello? oh hi railey! what? flurry heart...she what!? okay okay ill tell them!

sunset: whats wrong? who is calling?

pinkie: its railey she said that flurry heart went fly by into the city again

sci-twi: oh no...this is bad! its bad enough we going via heat seeker to after that mutant turtle but flurry heart went to town and causes more damage is really really going to get cadence and shining armor in trouble.

indigo: look me and sugarcoat will aid railey and starlights or two starlights

sugarcoat: you just focus on the mutant while we both aid her alright?

sci-twi: okay but stay safe girls!

indigo: we will

both of the girls went outside to aid railey and starlight to capture flurry heart while the rest are tasked to deal the mutant turtle.

 **Downtown Canterlot City**

railey: great..now where the heck is she? ohh i do hope flurry is okay...

starlight: im sure she is fine

pony starlight: hmm i can sense she still here hiding, oh flurry come out i have an ice cream if you behave yourself

as on que out of nowhere flurry heart teleport in next to pony startlight and began snuggling her as she sleep on pony starlight hand

railey: b-but...how...what!?

starlight: shh...she is sleeping *smiles*

railey: heh well that problem is solved then...

indigo: railey!

starlight: shh! she's sleeping

indigo: opps!

sugarcoat: aww flurry is sleeping how adorable

railey: mmhmm but we have a pressing matter, that mutant turtle are heading towards the city and...h-hey! flurry heart is gone again!

the girls took notice and infact that flurry heart is gone again persumely waking up after the ordeal. The Girls decide the find her yet again but not before komodozilla came out of nowhere and he seem...trying to catch up flurry heart as well.

Indigo: oh look looks like komodozilla is helping us out!

railey: good he will do to help but we need to get the baby too and im suspected komodozilla wont last longer for abit

 **Back To Heat Seeker...**

The girls were having a big problem, it seems the mutant turtle manage to take down both komoditrax and zilla quickly and now it trying to eat them as the heat seeker in on full maximum speed trying to evade the creature but fails...

sunset: get that thing off me! i dont know how long i cant hold on much longer!

RD: hey! im trying my best to blast this thing down with pony magic, whatcha think im trying here then!?

aria: oh i dont know..how about we freaking blast everything we got on this damn thing! this is hard!

the girls keep blasting with magic powers while some of the girls using weapon to slow down the mutants but it doesnt showing the creature slowing down at all.

pinkie: nothing works! maybe even harder?

adagio: im...out of power...

sunny: and we ran out of blaster shell ammo! we dead meat!

the mutant turtle was getting closer trying to eat them when suddenly out of nowhere zilla jr and komoditrax tackles down the mutant turtle down with sheer brute force. The girls sigh in relief when they just got saved by zilla jr and his lover.

RD: phew...i though we're goner...

sunset: wait...they heading towards the beach!

 **Back To Railey And Others...**

komodzilla were jumping around building to building trying to catch up flurry heart, the baby seems to be evade komodzilla dispite his best to catch up the baby. Following behind komodzilla is railey personal hum-vee as she chasing down both flurry heart and komodzilla.

railey: oh come on! can we get this done already!? we been chasing them for an hour now and the gas is running out soon!

indigo: any luck?

starlight: no luck soo far...what about you?

pony starlight: none etheir...we already do our best to catch up the baby but she was able to teleport everywhere!

sugarcoat: hmmm how about candy? last time i check that headmistress cadence said that flurry loves candy soo much.

railey: quick! any candy is alright as long as she went to us!

while the girls trying to find the candy for the baby, komodzilla finally get a chance to catch up with flurry heart, eventually the mutant hybrid get caught her up using his teeth.

when railey arrived she nearly got an heart attack when seeing komodzilla caught flurry heart using his mouth.

railey: komodozilla! put the baby down! i mean it!

indigo: just be gentel okay big guy! dont wanna get the baby hurt!

komodozilla just put flurry heart down slowly as sugarcoat caught flurry heart before she trying to teleport out again.

sugarcoat: okay now flurry heart problem is now solved! now that giant turtle or mutant turtle

railey: hicks already send his troops to deal with that mutant, sugarcoat and indigo you both follow both starlights back to cadence home right now!

pony starlight: you heard the lady, move move!

 **Canterlot Beach**

komoditrax knock off into ground by the mutant turtle who turn out to be a powerfull adversary, a worthy opponent for zilla jr. Two monster clashed on each other while trading bites, blows, claw attack and even more, on the other side major hicks forces just arrived to elimated the mutant turtle.

the military firepower turn to be useless as the mutant turtle hard shell preventing it to get injured nor get itself harmed by anything. The heat seeker arrived with the girls pony up they aid zilla jr to defeat this powerfull foe.

RD: okay this turtle is really tough egg...how the heck we going to defeat it!? we try everything but nothing works!

sci-twi: wait how about the belly? i think thats the mutant turtle weaknesses! all we have to do is push it down and allowing zilla jr to finished it off

fluttershy: umm excuse me?...may i enterject? umm i dont think killing is the best solution maybe i could talk the sense of that mutant...turtle?

aria: i hate to say this but...give it a shot then fluttershy just be carefull and you might wanna tell both of them to stand down first

as fluttershy flew down to defuse the situation she saw both mutant are still deadlocking in the fights.

fluttershy: alright you two! stand down now! you two should be ashmed yourself! especially you mr mutant turtle, what in the world are you even doing terrorizing the fisherman vegitable farm?!

the mutant turtle began to communicated with her with a series of growls and then after few moments of talking the mutant turtle started to leave and dive in into ocean once more.

RD: what in the world? what that thing even said?

fluttershy: oh him? he just hungry thats why he attack the local fishermen vegitable farm and why he attack zilla jr and komoditrax its because they both attack him first soo he was only trying to defend himself.

adagio: ah i see...but holy heck...this place is a mess

fluttershy: and you zilla and komoditrax should be shame on yourself, you could talk to him to lead him to monster island but no...you have to do it the hard way and plus you just causes alot of damage!, i hope this is a lesson for now on.

both komoditrax and zilla jr lowered their head in shame while fluttershy pats down both of the mutant lizard.

 **Heat HQ**  
 **Later on...**

the girls were tired, unable to move soo much but save it for sunset shimmer considering she recived a call from cadence stating she needs her to come to crystal prep high.

while sunset were leaving to crystal prep high, railey and twilight with both starlight discussing on each other.

railey: boy...you must be tired from that princess stuff considering princess celestia calls you out while you were eager to see daring do but instead you have better things to do couple of days ago like that princess stuff?

twilight: *groans* you have no ideas and about daring do, but thats the story for another day.

pony starlight: i cant belived AK Yearling was infact daring do! heh what a suprise!

railey: is that princess stuff really that hard?

twilight: oh its hard alright...i need some rest but even in ponyville isnt enough soo i went here to see flash and well...we both do stuff...just soo i can get the rest i need...err a break from my princess stuff.

railey: i...err i mean we get what you mean twilight

starlight: soo since today was really tiring i think im gonna take a long break from babysitting flurry heart because...damn! she is really really hyperactive!

railey: i better put this on the data and record about flurry heart...im more concern what would happen when she grows up?

sci-twi: im sure princess twilight could teach her are you?

twilight: for now? i think some other time...because im in the long break

sci-twi: suit yourself then, hmm i wonder why cadence call sunset shimmer for important matter?

 **Crystal Prep High**  
 **2:00 PM**

cadence: im sure your new friend will help you out

human sunset: *groans* i would rather do myself then...

before human sunset could say anything she encounter non other the equestrian pony sunset who also shocked to see her human counterpart.

human sunset: w-what...b-but...how?

sunset: hi there! you must be my counterpart? are you ready for the tour?

the only logical thing was how there was another sunset? could it be a multiverse theory? or something else? or more! right now the only thing human sunset can do is...fainted after seeing her counterpart.

sunset: what!? why she fainted?

cadence: oh dear...i think she just in the shocked to see you the first time

sunset: *sigh* just my luck...oh well as she wakes up the tour will began.

 **Next Episode**  
 **Human Sunset Friendship Lesson**

 **With human sunset first overseen her pony counterpart, sunset shimmer will teach human sunset the meaning of friendship and also how to make more friends, however sunset found the human sunset have a similiar traits how she used to act like that and refuse to make a friends. Meanwhile sci-twi discovered that one her tracking device she used to make during the events of friendship games has been accidently sold by shining armor by accident consider the first device was destroyed she created the second one just incase and now the second tracking device has been buyed by human sunset that she soon discovered to exploit the power around her which she end up turning into she demon a similiar and same she demon how pony sunset turn into and its up for sunset and other to bring this human sunset into light side**


	14. Human Sunset Friendship Lesson

**Human Sunset Friendship Lesson**

 **Crystal Prep High**

Cadence were rather...well she have no idea what to say in this situation, least to say that human sunset were lost for words and keep ramblings on how is this possible? and how can this be against law of science and physics. Sunset in other hand were even at least given a chance to talk to her but consider her human counterpart are more...interesthing.

human sunset: this is impossible!? how?! i mean theres another world like us but instead were are ponies!?

sunset: belived me i have the same reaction when i first arrived

human sunset: woah i mean...wow what else should i know about you after i left canterlot city?

sunset: i used to be this bad girl type and then steal a magical crown and turned into a demon and got blast by magic of friendship power and got redeemed.

human sunset: wait wait!, demon? okay where is the proof then?

as sunset pick up her phone she show the video on her previous demonic transformation which human sunset were rather shocked and then she show her previous new transformation which is a light angelic transformation which is even better and friendly than her demonic form as her new form battling against midnight sparkle.

human sunset: just one word...awsome...just wow you girls face this everyday?

sunset: magical stuff? well rarely, kaiju stuff? mmm alot

human sunset: kaiju?

cadence: oh right i forgot that you were new around here, considering the magical stuff were rare these days, kaiju are pretty much alot around canterlot city.

human sunset: huh...i guess im probally got myself busy with studies...well...also got kick from my previous school too...

sunset: what happen actually?...

human sunset: ill explain later...but for now arent you going to give me a tour?

sunset: oh! right! well come on in then

cadence: good! now you give her a tour and have fun *smiles*

 **HEAT HQ**

the rainbooms were excited to visit the camp everfree, in matter of few weeks or untill the camp staff informed principal celestia they are ready to go to their first summer camp. Railey however were on deep thoughts considering what she should doing during the summer while the rainbooms and thunderbolts were leaving.

RD; hey railey whats wrong?

railey: oh hey dash..im just thinking myself on something

rarity: why what would you thinking of railey?

railey: well remember when i said im unable to go to the summer camp with you?

AJ: we got that part railey

indigo: yeah and also this is our first time too! i mean when we were at the crystal prep high we unable to have a summer vacation due to cinch summer school rules, pretty much that time we were limited to have our break time, and those rules still up even after cinch was fired consider crystal prep high was a number one top best school.

sunny: yeah and since we switch to canterlot high we were finally to have some quality time in outdoors.

sci-twi: soo i can see you were thinking but what on your mind right now?

railey: i decide to join you girls to camp everfree during this summer

pinkie: REALLY!? THATS SUPER COOL RAILEY! WE COULD TOTALLY BE SHARING SAME TENT TOGETHER AND HAVING FUN TOGETHER AND...

RD: woah hold on there pinkie, i think railey got the messege and nice! you finally decide to came into your sense huh?

railey: what? i cant stay up here cooped up all day i do have to spend my time on the outdoors everday and plus i wanted to spend time together with your girls but sadly starlight and the dazzlings plus leate were unable to join us however

adagio: as much as we wanted to join i think its best to be sure we stay here to look after the place, the last thing we dont wanna happend is everything in this HQ are stolen.

pinkie: good point there

aria: and plus side while you girls on the outdoors were just stay here and comfy on the couch watching tv's and sometimes we go outside to get an fresh air.

AJ: well ya'all missing everything there while we gone *smiles*

sci-twi: dont worry they will be fine but adagio do have a point to look after the HQ well with anything set i think we just have to wait until the person from that camp everfree gives a green light.

railey: hmm speaking of that where is spike? is he alright because of few months incident during the first friendship games.

spike: what are you talking about railey? im totally fine!

railey: ah yes there you are you adorable talking dog *laughs*

spike: im not adorable! im tough mad dog

adagio: right hehe

spike: im serious!

AJ: alright shimmer down ya'all i think thats enough making fun at spike but i just a call from sunset shimmer saying she need us to meet her at canterlot high statue.

railey: huh i wonder what it is? better yet its almost at seven now

RD: boy good thing my parents were out for couple of days...

indigo: mine too soo i think we better check out what our friend sunset is calling us for?

railey: alright girls lets move out.

 **Canterlot High**

sunset and human sunset were waiting for other girls near the canterlot high statue, while they were waiting for the others sunset and human sunset discussing about stuff into their lives

human sunset: that must be tough huh...man...i feel bad for what i did...

sunset: hey what is done is done i...commited alot of sins in my life before

human sunset: soo when is your friend comming by?...

as on que, sunset shimmer friends arrived. on their first initial reaction they were rather shocked but not as sci-twi and railey as they already knew whats going on.

railey: ah yes sunset shimmer human counterpart

human sunset: w-wha?...you befriends with railey johnson!?

sunset: yup!

human sunset: do you have any idea how excited am i!? this is cool! befriends one of the famous HEAT leader! and the kaiju you mention is really cool! its shame i missed the fight but hey! i wanna see my first kaiju fights

railey: sadly kaiju treats are getting rare than before, kaijus dont normally attack this city sometimes they can be happening in other world too.

human sunset: you traveling into other country before too?

sci-twi: sometimes but sometimes we dont due to our life works

human sunset: i see well why you girls here anyway?

RD: to give you a tour silly of course i can be picky sometimes

human sunset: picky?

AJ: she wanted be caution about new people

RD: besides that you seems pretty okay to me

human sunset: with a bad past...you deserved to feel..well you know...

RD: woah woah hold there friend, i may be caution but in not a person who have a right to be hostile thats if that person is bad

sunset: she have a bad past girls...at least what we do is help her

human sunset: im...sometimes can be drama queen...heh...but i wanna change

pinkie: and we are the right person for the job! *smiles*

railey: you girls went along i need to go back to HQ to help out the dazzlings

human sunset: dazzlings?

sunset: its a long story but we tell you later *smiles*

 **Around The Carnival**

the group decide to take human sunset for fun time, at first human sunset wasnt sure and said its just waste of time but when the girls convice her hard enough she finally decide to give it a try, not just few minute she started to have a fun and pinkie especially having a great time with her.

human sunset: i gotta say this is fun!

pinkie: i told you it is *smiles* especially rainbow dash got loose everytime!

RD: shut up pinkie!

sunset: *smirks* cant take the crushing defeat huh?

indigo: hehe

RD: *grumbles* i hate loosing...

 **Later**

after the girls saying their goodbyes and wanted to meet tommorow again, human sunset decide to went home but not before she encounter a garage sale, she wanted to see what soo special that people wanted to sells their older stuff, unfortunetly nothing too intrest to be buyable that is until she came across a weird pendant like thing. Its purple and round with a familiar symbol on it which she cant place it where she see it before, regardless she decide to buy it instead.

 **Cadence And Shining Armor**  
 **7.00 PM**

sci-twi: shining? have you seen my second tracking device? i needed that

shining: that thing? oh i sell it today during the garage sales

sci-twi: YOU WHAT!? that tracking device have some sample of that negative energy! i need to bring it to HEAT HQ for removal!

shining: im sorry twily i didnt know

sci-twi: tell me! which girl buy that device!

shining: she i think a crystal prep high student, with fiery hair i think?

sci-twi: human sunset shimmer buy it!? oh no! i better call railey and others, quick give me your phone shining!

 **Sunset Shimmer Apartment**

sunset shimmer were just sitting around watching TVs while eating a popcorn consider she watching a movie tonight, her cellphone however went ringing as she pick it up.

sunset: hello? oh hi twilight whats wrong? what!? oh no this is bad! ill be right there and call the others as well quick!

 **Canterlot High**  
 **8.00 PM**

RD: are you positive that is your second tracking device?

sci-twi: yes rainbow dash, well before we become friends...i created the second one just incase if the first one destroyed, but the second device i created have some side effects on it, that sirens pendent i gather was been put inside of it

sunset: this is bad...if my counterpart manage to figure it out how to use it she is going to be corrupted

pinkie: thats makes three demons now

all the girls: pinkie! not helping!

pinkie: opps sorry *smiles*

sunset: look we need to help her before its too late, soo doe anyone know where her home is?

railey: i do, she was located five blocks away from twilight house

sci-twi: she lived not far from my house?

RD: then...why the heck where here then!? lets go!

 **Canterlot Docks**

human sunset was enjoying the moonlight view today consider today is a windy day too she then thinking herself and also she looking the weird looking pendant. Without warning as she opens it she immediatly got covered with dark magic.

human sunset: what!? whats going on!?

as she got ingulfed with dark magic the transformation began, as she turning into a she demon, the same transformation as how pony sunset turned into. As the transformation completed she began to looked at herself.

human sunset: w-what?! whats happening to me!?

the HEAT team arrived alittle too late and already saw human sunset turned into she demon, sunset was completly shocked.

sunset: no...

railey: sunset!

human sunset: whats happening to me!?

RD: calm down sunset, you turned into she demon

human sunset: she demon!? like in that video!? no! turn me back to normal!

sunset; calm down you might loose control yourself

human sunset: loose control?...umm..i dont feel anything crazy soo far...

sci-twi: interesthing she didnt loose control...like me and sunset shimmer...

human sunset: th-this pendant...

sci-twi: its...my fault...i should have destroyed it...im soo sorry sunset

human sunset: can you fix me?

sunset: try removing the tracking device

human sunset: *removing the tracking device but she still stuck in demon form* it didnt work at all...

railey: relax we figure it out...but hey its that flying dinosour?

indeed it was the flying monster from congo returns again and began attacking the group as the girls pony up their powers and began defending themself...that is until the creature began attacking them again...and again. That is until komodozilla appear and fight the creature off.

ropen the flying dinosour from congo manage to knock down komodozilla as he began to knocking out the girls off including railey herself, human sunset watch in horror as ropen was about to eat them she began to blast ropen with her dark magical power.

human sunset: get away from them you beast!

she keep blasting ropen again causing the creature brutally assaulted her with brute force she was able to survive the attack before she dogging the attack more. She then keep firing the creature as ropen manage to knock her out cold.

when the team wakes up ropen began to attack again and the girls blast ropen off from his attack while komodozilla joins them and battling the creature while zilla jr just arrived and decided to help.

RD: okay isnt me or that thing is stronger than before?

sci-twi: you right! hes began to attacking us more boldly than before we gotta stop that thing! and try to get it away from us.

before the girls could say anything ropen began to to use his divebomb attack and crush them as the girls were injured including zilla jr while komodozilla manage to keep his distence away and he soon battling ropen by himself.

human sunset wakes up only to see her new friends were mortality wounded.

human sunset: no...no...m-my friends...they hurts! that thing will pay!

she began to stand up as her dark power began to dissapear replacing with light power and her demonic form soon shift into newer form. Sunset were able to see whats going on and shocked.

As the new transformation completed human sunset no longer a demon but instead she become the bright entity like how her pony counterpart turns in. Only the difference was this new form as more powerfull than her pony counterpart.

human sunset: huh...this even better than my demonic form but this will do now!

human sunset new bright form battling against ropen as it turns out, the flying dinosour having trouble fighting against this new threat. human sunset then use her more powerfull attack to stagger down ropen, the flying creature began weaker in his strengh as sunset unleash her powerfull final attack and drove the ropen away from them. The flying dinosour retreated.

as human sunset lands on the ground she able to turn back to normal once more, while the girls recovered but injured decide to see what happen.

human sunset: well...i just got myself a power.

 **HEAT HQ**  
 **Couple Of Days Later**

As the girls recovered from their injury, they decide to invite human sunset to join up the HEAT team.

railey: welcome to team sunset *smiles*

human sunset: its an honor

pinkie: well! since you now part of the member how do you say we celebrate your new member party hmm?

human sunset: sounds good *smiles*

while the girls were talking, sunset decide to have a talk with railey first.

sunset: hey railey how you doing

railey: just fine, ill say we are doing great these days, with adding new members we are going to step futher to be prepare for anything happen in the future.

sunset: not that but rather...my counterpart, i was thinking...

railey: hmm?

sunset: we should help her more, although she did behave herself but she said to me she needs the help she needed to get recovered her inner bad self.

railey: we will help her out, our past is not our presents and we intend to help her to step her foward into the light.

 **Next Episode**  
 **The Faded Sunset**

 **During the course of their misson the girls notice sunset shimmer has been arguing with sun blitz as an ill result sunset and sun blitz break up on each other. The broken hearted sunset shimmer staying on her apartment in a months now while crying on her first breakup she ever did while her human counterpart try her best to help her out. Meanwhile princess twilight began to think about her relationship with human flash sentry as she caught up with both flash sentry that have a crush on her the question is what she do now? and in other words zilla jr yet again battling against the a new foe, the mutant wasp that began sucking the nuclear reactor power in nuclear power plants. The only problem is that the military cant kill the mutant wasp as if they kill it it will blow up in the huge mushroom clounds and enough to destroyed the city too.**


	15. The Faded Sunset

**The Faded Sunset**

its another day around canterlot city or...rather cold day around the city consider, the constent raining has causes people to take a warm places to get comfy. On this unusual day the HEAT team were just enjoying themself around the HQ relaxing...but not much as one of their team member sunset shimmer due to...problem an two hours ago.

pinkie: yeesh..i never see sunset this...sad before...last time was the aftermath of fall formal...but this is even worst.

rarity: oh pinkie darling...dont you recall what happen two hours ago?

 _[Flashback two hour ago]_

 _during lunch break the girls decide to have something to eat, however things unexpected happen when they saw sunset and sun blitz arguing each other._

 _sun blitz: well you always late! and i have to wait for you and you never came at all!_

 _sunset: well i am busy alright!? im sorry if i unable to join you!_

 _sun blitz: sorry doesnt cut a slack that you didnt come by and help me out!_

 _sunset: excuse me?! well if you care soo much then why not trying to help me as well!_

 _sun blitz: i cant! im busy as well but i need my girlfriend at my side!_

 _sunset: blitz im sorry...i..._

 _sun blitz: no...im sorry sunset but...this has been gone for alot of times now...and you always makes an empty promise...im sorry but...i cant be your boyfriend anymore..._

 _sunset: blitz...please no...not that..._

 _blitz didnt say anything but turn around and leave sunset, after he left sunset immediatly broke into tears as her friends rush to her to comfort her._

 _[flashback ends]_

Railey: ever since then sunset...wasnt herself anymore...

sci-twi: poor sunset...

human sunset: look..let me try to talk to her after all i am her counterpart.

railey: will do sunset

while sunset shimmer was depressing over the breakup, her human counterpart decided to have a talk with her.

human sunset: hey you alright?

sunset: no...im really not in the mood today...blitz...just broke up with me...*sigh* maybe i am making an empty promise...

human sunset: look why not me take you to outside today, and apparently princess twilight just messege me that she requires our help as well.

sunset: huh...i wonder why?

railey: hey girls! i just recived a call from major hicks saying there is a trouble at kansas, ill need RD, Applejack, Pinkie, Indigo, Sour Sweet, Trixie, and Aria for this misson

trixie: oh about time!, trixie getting bored my mind now!

aria: same as me too railey

AJ: well ah never been to kansas before soo probally mah first time

railey: its set then we go to kansas, ill tell hicks to pick us up by helicopters

AJ: fancy heli from the military railey?

railey: oh and ill intend to ride it to there hehe

pinkie: cool! i never been on helicopter before espcially military ones.

sour: soo what kind of helicopter?

railey: blackhawk helicopter that were used during somalia confilict war and this particular blackhawk were reborn with newer tech, hicks told me that the helicopter will be arrived remotely.

indigo: thats soo cool! a remote helicopter!

railey: yup! soo best thing were pack our stuff to leave to kansas. its not far away from canterlot city and ill doubt we will arived in two hours.

 **Canterlot High Statue**  
 **7:30 am**

princess twilight was pacing back and forth worrying about something that is until both sunset arrived to see what happen.

sunset: we came here as soon as possible! what happen?

twilight: its...its about flash sentry at my world he...he said that he have feelings towards me and then flash sentry in this world said he express his love on how much he care towards me! i caught up in the middle of love triangle here!

human sunset: bummer...looks like you need a help

sunset: mmhmm why not we have this conversation first eh?

 **Kansas Nuclear Power Plant**

kansas nuclear power plant is in total chaos as the mutant wasp began terrorizing around the power station. Then unthinkable happen as the wasp began sucking the radiation around the power plant before it flies off around part of power plant, sure lucky enough the nuclear power plant is drained up but the wasp is the newer problem.

major: darn it! we cant kill that mutant wasp! if we killed it we going to have a big mushroom cloud around kansas!

soldier 1: sir! the HEAT team arrived!

major: about time, i was wondering when they gonna show up.

the girls arrived via military helicopter as railey and other overseen the situation right now, what she saw was a mutant giant wasp terrorizing around the power plant

railey: what is going here?

major: thats whats going on, that mutant wasp came out from nowhere and worst that thing suck in the radiation and we however cant destroyed it!

aria: oh yeah...nuclear explosions what else

trixie: trixie is more worried if zilla try to kill it, well it leaks radiation but hundreads of people will get radiation poisioning.

railey: that too...wait! major hicks can you call in dr whooves? ask him if he has cryogenic based weapon to cool down the wasp soo we can permenatly frozen it for good.

major: ill see what i can do but your lizard friend is here now fighting that thing.

railey: wait what!? if zilla jr fighting the wasp and killed it...

aria: radiation leaks means radiation poisioning

pinkie: oh boy this is bad we should pony up and try to get that pesky wasp away or at least frozen it.

indigo: oh yea lets roll girls!

railey: wait! i havent turned on my jet pack yet!

 **Canterlot High**

human starlight: why twilight you say that you caught up in the middle of love triangle? well thats hardly a problem

twilight: hardly a problem!? both flash loves me! but i cant decide!

human sunset: relax twi everything is going to be fine...that is of course you need to pick one only and i know its hard but sometimes you have to make a hard choice

twilight: i..i dont wanted to hurt both their feelings...

sunset: im sure they understand

twilight: i..i need to think

 **Kansas Nuclear Power Plant**

soldier 1: sir..are we just going to stand here do nothing?

major: yup, until dr whooves arrived with that cryo weapon then we can proceed

sodier 2: doesnt seems he comming along soon

major: trust me soldier, im been experience this for soo long now.

the girls keep plasting the wasp with harmless spells in order to prevent a natural disaster consider the wasp absorb the radiation from it. Kill it or destroying it is now out of options consider railey forced too talk to zilla for not to killing it and the mutant iguana listen to her.

railey: come on dr whooves where are those crogenic weapon...

indigo: railey! we cant hold that wasp for much longer!

trixie: trixie too weak to continued!, we already did our best to hold in

railey: come on trix just abit more...

indigo: girls good news! dr whooves has arrived!

railey: really!? about time!

aria: ill goo fetch something, stay here

railey: hurry up!

 **To Dr Whooves...**

Dr whooves: here you go my fine gentelmen, a cryogenic weaponary

major: excelent, prepare to fire on the wasp we need to get it closer

aria: leave that to use, lend us some of those cryo rifle will ya?

 **Back To The Girls...**

Railey: nice, we got the cryo rifle and now prepare to fire on that thing! open fire!

pinkie: eat this wasp!

indigo: taste your medicine!

the wasp were hit alot by the cryogenic blast while zilla jr manage to push the wasp nearby allowing the military to blast the wasp, causing the creature to frozen solid for good.

railey: we did it!

aria: oh damn...i though we almost gonner there

trixie: trixie...can finally relax phew...

 **Back to railey and others...**

With the frozen wasp dump into deep ocean where the freeze cold wont dissolved thanks to dr whooves special ingredients the wasp has been dealt with.

major: excelent work HEAT team, now i suggest you may get some r and r while we trying to figure out to fix the kansas nuclear power plant...yeesh...

railey: ten four major.

 **Canterlot High**

twilight still in deep taught on what she should do...a hard decisions to make, that is until her human counterpart came in.

sci-twi: you okay there?

twilight: not really...im still thinking

sci-twi: about flash sentry right?

twilight: both of them but yeah...

sci-twi: look twilight, it doesnt matter who you love even they were same counterpart...that is how they show their love towards you..as long as they understand, and flash will understand how you feel, you just need to tell one of them even its hard

twilight: i...i understand

 **HEAT HQ**  
 **7.40 pm**

railey: sunset? you alright?

sunset: yeah im alright, feeling better already

railey: im sorry about your break up sunset

sunset: its okay i think i have to moved on for now on...i didnt blame him for that

railey: well...if its makes you feel better how about we hit the night at the sugarcube conner? they open 24 hours well...err different worker since mr and mrs cake shift were done.

sunset: sure *smiles*

 **Meanwhile In Equestria (before the events of 28 pranks later episode)**

rarity: ugghh... rainbow dash and her pranks...

starlight: whats wrong rarity?

rarity: rainbow dash and her silly prank again...honestly that mare need to stop

starlight: boy...i know how you feel i got prank just now since she put a rainbow colored water on the show and i soaking wet with rainbow water...

rarity: well like i said she needs to stop.

starlight: well good luck with that because i need to pay a visit to human world while im gone and oh...rarity once you girls somehow manage to prank her back tell her that i said...gotcha

rarity: *smirks* will do starlight

 **Next Episode**  
 **The Cart Before The Storm**

 **The Summer cart racer turned into a disaster due to CMC sister mishap, railey ask what happen and the CMC told her causing railey angryly yelled at RD,AJ and rarity for mishap they did and she wanted the CMC to learn by themself. Meanwhile the storm beast yet again return only this time able to gain new power that enable himself to teleport anywhere he wanted too also gain new ablities to shape shift into different type of kaiju aswell which brings a new problem to HEAT team and the Girls as the storm beast began his sight on canterlot summer cart racer**


	16. The Cart Before The Storm

**The Cart Before The Storm**

 **HEAT HQ**

Starlight decide to pay a visit around HEAT HQ today consider princess twilight were busy teaching Rainbow Dash a lesson, its the best course she pay a visit yet again before she deicide to visit the cyrstal empire again to see sunburst. However during today it also a pretty wrong time to pay a visit into HEAT HQ

railey: i cant belived you three!, why in the world you wanted to build a darn cart for yourself and not letting your own sister to do it?!

rarity: b-but! you must understand railey, i do this to regain my loss against derpy when we were kids!

RD: i loose okay! i hate loosing

AJ: well...ah wanted the apple family cart making tradition to go on

Railey: unbeliveable! rarity, derpy won fair and square! even her cart wasnt that much she work hard on it by herself without any money she have to buy a material she needed to make! that is why she use everything from her house to make it! As for you RD, you need to learn to accept a defeat, winning can causes you become more egotistic than before, and may i remind you what happen on rainbow rocks, and for you AJ that sometimes we need to move foward into a future, sometimes tradition need some upgrade too.

while railey were busy talking to them, starlight alongside with aria have some conversation on what really happen.

starlight: soo thats happen?

aria: pretty much yeah...kinda those three cant accept their losses on something they should win like when they were kids.

starlight: ah...i see well i think i need to get some fresh air outside i heard that komodozilla were taking some shade on nearby rocks i better see indigo zap.

aria: alrighty i informed railey if she needed you

 **Canterlot Beach**

starlight decide to have a stroll on the beach while trying to finding where indigo zap is, soon enough she found her with komodozilla as the mutant lizard lay rest under the rock.

indigo: sup starlight? how you doing?

starlight: been fine and why you doing here with komodzilla?

indigo: oh him? he just resting under the rock consider the sun is soo hot soo why not take a break from here? and its windy here as well.

starlight: huh you were right indigo

indigo: of course i am and consider soon enough we all going to camp everfree ill say i wanted to enjoy our summer fun

starlight: could feel the same thing but sadly i unable to visit you for a while since i got my hoofs full on stuff while my counterpart will keep give me some news on what happen.

indigo: huh i see, well anyway why not take a rest with me today?

starlight: i supposed it wouldnt hurt to take a break after all i been cooped in inside princess twilight castle in a month now

 **Back at HEAT HQ**

AJ: but applebloom...

AB: no ah word aj! i wanted to make mah own cart and you hummiliated infront of other student!

rarity: but sweetiebelle you must understand...

sweetiebelle: no! its embarrasing what you did! not just infront of people but me included!

RD: but scoots i just...

scootaloo: just what?! want to win on your previous race you loose? well you cant forget that never happen and me and the other can forget we never had a sister!

sci-twi: okay you both thats enough! thats abit harsh scootaloo

scootaloo: what? its true!

sci-twi: but thats not the right thing to say! rainbow dash is your sister too you know!

scoots: some sister she is alright...

railey: its the best you three take a fresh air first

AB: good idea, the longer ah stay here ill be pissed even more soo we all outside busy making our own cart this time and without your help!

the three crusader leave their soo call sister behind as rarity,aj and RD feel bad for what they did.

railey: girls?

aj: ah feel guilt eating mah guts...ah should have listen to applebloom

rarity: same as sweetiebelle

RD: same as scoots as well...

railey: give the girls some time im sure they cool down in couple of hours.

 **Somewhere near the location where the storm beast were killed.**

around the location where the previously incidient, the storm beast got killed thanks to the girls accident. however the creature left behind something, an eggs, most of the eggs were melted because of the sun however one of the eggs were hid under the shade of the suns and it began hatching. A lone infant began to grow and eventually it mature into adult quickly. This new storm beast are different then the original ones for instance the horn are more sharper and brighter and its skin tone are blue. the most interesthing traits was that this new storm beast can shapeshift into any kaiju as well.

the new storm beast shapeshift into the mothra and began flies off attacking the city.

 **HEAT HQ**

railey: girls im sorry if i been too hard on you but what you did was wrong, well since its been an hours now probally we should check if they cool down abit.

aria: well your sister at the summer cart race the same location where you trash it down

railey: not helping aria..like seriously

aria: *shrugs* just saying

RD: *sigh* look maybe we should go check them out maybe they need the support they can get

rarity: i highly agree with you rainbow dash

aj: same as me

 **Canterlot City**

while people busy minding their own stuff, the storm beast in mothra disguise attacking the city causing the people caught off guard.

 **HEAT HQ**

railey was busy doing her paperwork when an alarm blaze in, as soon as she see what happen she was shocked to see mothra attacking the city while zilla jr trying to stop her.

railey: what the?! adagio! call the girls now!

 **Summer cart race**

AB: stupid applejack...why cant she just let us alone do by ourself

SB: rarity should at least learn to accept defeat...railey do get a point that derpy win fair and square that time...

scootaloo: i know right...same as rainbow dash as well i mean yessh...

while the girls were busy out of nowhere the mothra attacking them using the lighting and aj,RD and rarity arrived on time to see what happen.

RD: why the heck mothra attacking!? i though she was a peacefull creature!

rarity: i dont know...but they going after our sister!

AJ: darn shoot! why we waiting here for!? lets roll!

while mothra were busy causing the destruction railey and the others arrived to see what is really going on

railey: why is mothra attacking!?

indigo: i..i dont know but since when mothra use lighting?

railey: lighting?...wait...something is amiss here...

as soon as mothra lands it shapeshift into rodan and began trashing down the place futher into submissionl.

lemon: wait what!? what kind of kaiju we dealing here!?

railey: wait those lighting...somehow it felt familiar...

when the so call rodan lands it shapeshift into its true form and the girls were shocked to see the storm beast yet again return but this one is different than the last one they manage to kill

railey:...wait..this is new..this is new storm beast!

aria: say what!? how!?

railey: see the color? its green its new storm beast possiblity hatched from an egg too.

starlight: wait stormbeast is an female?

railey: a male...probally laying eggs asexually

sci-twi: like the first zilla

railey: yup now this new storm beast wrecking havoc on this town and even zilla jr himself were having hard time stopping it

aria: ill ask for dr whooves for that weapon he previously invented

railey: go quick!

with the girls pony up their power to head towards the new storm beast, the girls use their power to take down the new storm beast but soon found out it was a fatal mistake when the storm beast revearse pulse their attack against them causing both sci-twi and lemon zest got hit.

railey: girls! are you alright?

sci-twi: no...my ankle is hurt...dang the new storm beast knew we comming

lemon: ouch my butt hurts...on the plus side theres the military now

the military attack helicopter were trying to attack the storm beast but found later to be dangerous when the storm beast uses his storm power to crush down the attack helicopter into scrap.

railey: soo much for the apache...well where is the other girls? and zilla jr isnt gonna last longer here

zilla jr trying his best as the mutant iguana counter attack the storm beast with atomic fire, but it proven to be useless as matter get worst, the beast shapeshift into zilla jr as well.

railey: ack! now which one is zilla jr!?

sci-twi: no idea and if we shoot the wrong one, game over...

railey: ..crap..

 **Meanwhile...**

the CMC were hiding alongside with the other people, that is untill they saw zilla fighting...against zilla which they began to get scared alot.

unthinkable happen when the other zilla were down the second zilla were began attacking the group and CMC realise that this one isnt zilla jr. the three crusader began to get scared, even worst afraid of dying, thinking something else...and then their sister...their sister who humiliated them during cart race and thinking them how much the CMC love their sister soo much even...even they make mistake.

AB: ahm sorry AJ...i didnt mean to yelled...please be here by our side we all need you

SB: same as you too rarity...

Scotaloo: you too rainbow

when the fake zilla jr getting closer ready to killed them all, the CMC prayers were answer as RD,AJ and rarity protected them in magic dome.

AJ: you stay away from mah sister you monster!

RD: dont you dare wear zilla jr face you storm beast!

rarity: you fiend! get away from them!

the fake zilla jr was about to kill them when the real zilla jr rammed towards the fake zilla immediatly the storm beast shape shift into his original form again. As luck cames by ropen came out from nowhere aid zilla jr.

Both monster clash on each other as the storm beast shapeshift into hydra from equestria and attacking both kaiju at the same time.

the girls on other hand while the kaiju distracting the storm beast they evacuate the rest of the people including CMC as well.

AB: ah sorry aj...i didnt mean to...

AJ: shuush ab, ah the one who said sorry here

RD: me too...railey was right...

rarity: you have to overcome our guilt and loss but for you its your choice to make what you want when this stuff is over.

ropen and zilla jr manage to knock down the storm beast as aria arrived with the same weapon that were used to kill the storm beast. as she fired it the weapon the storm beast were weakened but enough for ropen to grab it and flies off, and dropping the storm beast on nearby electric station and overloaded the kaiju monster, and ultimately destroying the beast for good.

 **Aftermath...**

The annual summer cart were continued on dispite the incidient on the storm beast attack, aj,RD and rarity were agree to help the CMC rebuilding their carts, as the result the CMC having much time enjoying cart racing, dispite the cart were knock off during the events but at least the CMC were having fun, thanks to their sister.

railey was watching the cart racing when starlight approach her.

railey: ah starlight, is there something wrong?

starlight: oh just joining you watching the cart racing, heh sometimes i wanted to know about human culture, dispite my...past sins i wanted to change, when RD,AJ and rarity shows their courage to save their sister from dangers, it reminds me alot...i wanted to shows my kindness and love...i mean my realy caring feeling towards to my friends i done before at soo call its our town...*sigh* i hated when i make that name...

railey: oh starlight, i know how you feel...but what sunset teaches me that our past is not our present, she encourage us to look into the present dispite the past sins she commited her lesson was that we need to keep looking into present and then into future soo someday we can make a brighter future not just people but ourself as well.

starlight: you right i shouldnt be too hard on myself railey

railey: well since that out of the way how about we hang out with indigo, i heard she resting with komodozilla near HEAT HQ

 **Next Episode**  
 **Thorax And Railey**

 **Thorax first visit into ponyville was a blast, he then get a special access into princess twilight most importat item, the magic mirror, curious what it do princess twilight assign thorax first friendship lesson into human world to learn more about friendship and even love as well. What his first lesson were turn out to be something else when he set his first sight and also possiblity a love on one girl name railey who her heart is white as an angel and have a huge love, thorax himself began to fall in love with her.**

 **Meanwhile a cuttelfish kaiju terrorizing nearby canterlot city docks and the HEAT team acts to stom the creature but same time while thorax was taking railey for possible date the kaiju attack at the location where thorax and railey went.**


	17. Thorax And Railey

**Thorax And Railey**

 **Friendship Castle**

During the course of time thorax have to disguise himself as crystal hoof in order to prevent a mass panic around ponyville. However he manage to arrived on friendship castle without any problem an he revert back to his changeling form, for princess twilight he is only changeling that unique but however he unable to return back to his home due to crysalis branded him as a traitor best course he stay here

thorax: spike thanks for letting me visit to friendship castle, i do always wanted to come here although there is a changeling already went in ponyville but i forgot his name

spike: you mean changeling kevin? yeah he still around here, he lived near sugarcube conner you should pay a visit too

twilight: although why he have a human name is beyond me but i can ask kevin later but for now, i wanted to give you an assignment thorax but this time spike will following you and oh in order to avoid confusing spike will wearing this red collar in order to pervent confusing.

spike: sure

twilight: right! now i wanted you both to human world and give a girl name railey this book, i doubt she needed it more than me

spike: what kind of book is that?

thorax: star swirl book of magic, huh i always read that book when i disguise myself as a pony, the main reason how i able to survive in crystal empire too

twilight: thats amazing! well i could ask you more but time is in the hand now, give this to railey and she can be found sometimes at school but usually she can be found at HEAT HQ

thorax: heat hq? what is that?

twilight: spike will explain consider i been in human world for quite some time i bet he will explain you more

spike: right! now come on thorax we have a book to sent!

thorax: oh cool i wonder how this human worlds look like?

spike: i dunno havent been there in the while since yesterday me, and big mac and discord were having a guys night fun i didnt have time to visit there but i heard that there is a kaiju attack lately or whatever was that mean?

thorax: kaiju?

spike: ah well we can ask railey about it and its been a while since i last saw her

thorax: well we gonna find out eh?

as thorax and spike went into portal, twilight reading a letter from princess celestia concering a second mysterious attack on baltimare, a mysterious ground dweller creature has been eating local livestock and crops but not just baltimare but also some part of equestria that under attack which concern twilight right now.

 **Canterlot High**

as both of them arrived on human world, spike once more a dog and thorax is a guy with light blue shirt and light blue skin with lighter blue eyes are trying to stand up and eventually he did. Spike survey the area and found nobody around consider twilight did mention its summer since everyone taking a break today but however spike saw rainbow dash and sunset talking each other before sunset notice spike and a boy she never meet.

sunset: spike? is that you?

spike: the one and only hehe well im a dog again but its been a while since i went here

sunset: well its good to see you again too but eh who is your friend?

spike: oh him? this is thorax the changelings

sunset: changelings!?

thorax: easy! before you do anything im harmless alright?

spike: see? he's with me because thorax is my friend *smiles*

sunset: phew! i though he's evil

thorax: evil? oh no not me but none of the changelings are evil they just do what the queen does wanted them to do, infact any of us wanted her to be overthrown soo one day my kind can share their love to the ponies and also everypony as well.

sunset: im sorry to heard that thorax, i wish i can do something to help

thorax: oh its okay a changeling can dream right?

sunset: yup

RD: soo what brings you here?

thorax: oh! well princess twilight assign me to learn not just friendship but also assign me to give this book to a girl name railey

RD: you in luck kid! because we heading HEAT HQ right now

spike: oh good! now we can sent this book to her

thorax: agree.

 **HEAT HQ**

Railey was busy checking all the HEAT equipments and she found some of the equipments were broken, its unknown how but she need to question the sirens again before got interrupted by pinkie

pinkie: its my birthday today i wonder whats the suprise i mean..

railey: pinkie we told you a hundreads time you need to wait, wouldnt spoiled the suprised huh?

pinkie: i guess and..oh! my pinkie sense tingling! someone new!

railey: jeez i wonder who?...

as on que, a familiar friend spike and a boy who she never meet but for some reason whenever she see him somethings wrong in her chest and she started to blushing, railey dont know what happen to herself now.

thorax: oh hi! you must be railey umm twilight wanted to give you this book because its important

railey: t-thanks...*blushing*

for some reason thorax himself was blushing as well, didnt know why but some reason her love is soo much that he heavyly consuming her feeling of love. He needs to know more about her...wait what is he talking about? what he doing to himself?

thorax: w-well...its nice to meet you i-im thorax

railey: R-railey johnson...

rarity: ummm...you two alright darling? you seems abit...err reddish there...

adagio: ah i see...you both blushing eh?

railey and thorax: no im not!

aria: *snicker* sure you are

railey and thorax: yes we are! we totally not blushing!

sci-twi: oh brother...why not you take a break today railey sunset will took over for a while

sunset: what? me?

railey: oh! umm sure sure sunset in charge while ill take thorax for some tour today

sunset: wait! i can lead rainbooms but HEAT team was too much!

she didnt get a chance as railey and thorax already left the scene leaving sunset only in charge of the team.

sunset: just my luck today...

 **Somewhere around the beach southeast of canterlot city**

Unknown to swimmers, something else is stalking them, without warning a giant mutant cuttlefish squid mutant came out from nowhere attacking the people before heading towards the city.

At same time zilla sense something wrong and heading towards the canterlot city to investigate, he fear something is wrong here.

 **Canterlot City Park**

railey and thorax have some conversation on each other and both of them have some interesthing story to tell, railey feel sorry for thorax consider he was born in really darker places where changelings are following the queen rules, but she admires his courage and also his friendship.

thorax in other hand are impress her dedication, she dedicated herself to protect mankinds from every dangerous threat that destroyed the world but he feel sorry for her that she lost her parents when she just a baby.

thorax: im sorry about your loss

railey: it was a long time ago, i never knew much about my parents the only thing my dad left was this previous war tech and this cool looking desert ranger riot gear armor

thorax: thats kinda cool

railey: yeah...*smiles*

it was really akward moments when the two of them didnt know what to say after that, but however their faces become more redder and redder that is until railey spoke up.

railey: thorax...have i wonder how err...cute you are?

thorax: well...you cute too

railey: o-oh..i see well this is getting akward than usual

thorax: could say again huh...

before anything can happen out of nowhere the giant cuttlefish squid mutant rampaging the streets of canterlot city

thorax: what is that!?

railey: that thorax is mutant

 **Canterlot City**

With the other team members already ingage the creature, zilla himself were able to hold up the mutant cuttlefish attack. The creature began attacking the city while the rainbooms and the thunderbolts got stuck in some sort of sticky stuff the sirens in other hand were unable to hold on much longer.

zilla jr slam the cuttlefish mutant with his tail as the mutant got stunned for a momments before it proceed to attack zilla jr more with its tenticles and claws.

railey and thorax arrived on the scene where both kaiju are now in dead lock combat before the cuttlefish mutant grab zilla with its tenticles and throw him away right at railey and thorax. Railey manage to bring thorax with her safely before zilla jr were landed where they stood.

railey: that was close!

thorax: that nearly killed us! what is going on here!?

railey: welcome to our planet thorax, where kaiju attack happen like always

thorax: always?!

railey: relax thorax, stay with me if you wanna lived.

thorax: does like i have an options? but i wanted to help

railey: hmm, come lets see if we can help our friends.

Meanwhile back to the girls, the rainbooms were trying to get out before noticing the dazzling have fallen into battlefield, only hope left is railey and the new person they meet.

sunset: i could used her help right now!

RD: yeah im stuck with this gunk! what is this!?

spike: its...gross bleh!

sunset: i know...but ugh...you right...this stuff is gross alright

rarity: excuse me darling but...CAN SOMEONE SAVE US NOW! i need to get out now! this stuff! its icky!

AJ: well speak yourself fluttershy here getting scared

they see fluttershy were scared and started to cry while pinkie pie calmed her down.

pinkie: shh its okay dont cry fluttershy

sci-twi: come on railey where are you...

Back to railey and thorax, both of them manage to found the sirens who injured but not badly as she began to treat their wounds.

aria: about time you show up, where you been?

railey: long story aria but where is the others?

sonata: in that sticky web, ugh its gross too by the way

adagio: stop...im gonna vomit if you say it...the stench...its repulsive!

aria: easy adagio, here eat this candy it calm you down

railey: me and thorax are going to after the mutant, zilla jr already fighting that thing

 **Downtown Canterlot City**

trixie was taking her day off fighting the kaiju, she at the arcade with her former team the illusions during the battle of the bands she currently at the arcade talking with them.

girl 1: soo how was like be part of the team?

trixie: you have now idea, trixie have a blast having fun with them you should help us out if you can?

girl 2: oh trixie that was generous offer but we simply cant, we dont want trouble you

trixie: trixie insist, this is trixie generous offer for my former team member after all i did hand this leadership to cloe

cloe: trixie thanks *smiles* we take your generous offer

trixie: now thats more like it *smiles*

girl 4: hey isnt that your friend railey?

when trixie turns around she saw railey with a boy she never meet and she saw a giant cuttelfish mutant just went pass though them.

trixie: well...looks like trixie need to go, i need to help railey and what the heck is that thing?

girl 2: sure trix.

around the area, railey manage to found the cuttlefish mutant are now yet again battling against zilla before railey saw a familiar friend.

railey: trixie! im glad to see you!

trixie: likewise railey, now what is going on here? i was about to have some relaxing time when this mutant shows up. and who is the hot boy here he looks cute

railey: this is thorax trixie

thorax: hi *smiles*

railey: he is the changelings you know the bug ponies?

trixie: ack! i remember that thing!

thorax: relax im not the changeling you encounter, it was kevin the changeling that saw you when you arrived in equestria by accident

trixie: how can trixie forgets...

railey: nevermind that! we need to stop that thing first, zilla wouldnt hold on much longer anymore there.

trixie: what we do?

zilla jr rammed his head towards the mutant cuttlefish as the mutants falls down before it stands up again and this time spray his weird gunk all over zilla jr trapping it before it attack railey and other.

thorax who saw it first manage to grab railey before it hit her.

railey: thanks thorax

thorax: no probs

trixie: okay now how we stop this thing again?

railey: we distract it allowing for zilla to free an use his atomic breathe to burn it down

as the mutant cuttlefish are now looking for his prey, he suddenly were attacked by railey and trixie who shooting him with with pulse rifle, the mutant cuttlefish getting near and near them before zilla jr have an oportunity to get free and attack cuttlefish mutant before he unleashed his atomic breathe to burn down the cuttlefish into submission.

 **Later On...**

With the rainbooms got free, alongside with the thunderbolts they decide to take a break for a while but before they leave they deicide to say their goodbyes to thorax and spike.

thorax: girls thanks soo much for today, it was fun and amazing i mean holy wow, the kaiju fight and stuff are really awsome

RD: hey visit us sometimes thorax *smiles*

thorax: will do *smiles*

railey: thorax before you go...i wanted to give you something

thorax: what is it?

it was unexpected when railey suddenly kisses thorax on the lips, a quick kiss before she let it go and smiles as she blush really hard, same does as thorax.

railey: a love for you, as a reward since changelings feed on love *smiles*

thorax: t-thanks...*smiles*

As the girls say their goodbyes thorax and spike leave and return back to equestria once more.

 **Friendship Castle**

spike: twilight we home!

twilight: oh hi!, how was it?

thorax: it was a blast *smiles*

twilight: are you blushing thorax?

thorax: ask spike he know everything

as he leaves, twilight were confused as spike began explaining to her and eventually she was shocked that railey and thorax are started to dating.

twilight: this is exciting! i better ask sunset for this first

spike: oh brother...

 **meanwhile somewhere in equestria...**

somewhere around equestria, a group of farm pony are doing their everyday work when suddenly they felt a ground shacking before a creature emerge and attacking them. The giant worm called El gusano gigante attacking the farm and began eating their crops and the worm began to grew bigger and bigger before it went into ground again moving somewhere part of equestria again.

 **Next Episode**  
 **Revenge Of El Gusano Gigante**

 **Princess celestia and luna were recived alot of letter from alot of place in equestria regarding an monster attack recently. Meanwhile railey got invited by princess twilight for a visit into pony world which railey notice she still human soo does the dazzlings, princess twilight got a letter from princess celestia concering a latest attack which railey found out to be el gusano gigante who somehow escape from her sight and now the creature terrorizing to attack equestria. As thing can get any worst, major hicks test field his new dimension portal and bring up alot of military forces and hardware into equestria which angered railey most, and the worst possible thing happen when princess amber the new dragonlord got captured by el gusano that somehow have a power to manipulate power around him leaving torch once again in charge as temporarly dragonlord and he set up another challange who can rescue his daughter when railey decide to take zilla jr to challange torch soo he can bring the dragon to attack el gusano gigante and rescue amber. Another worst thing is that amber was taken to crystal empire where el gusano absorb the crystal heart power and destroying the cyrstal empire city and its up for them to stop el gusano**


	18. Revenge Of El Gusano Gigante

**Revenge Of El Gusano Gigante**

 **Canterlot castle in equestria**

Princess celestia have recived alot of letters from each of the equestria cities, towns and even from royalty, it frustrated celestia futher, what kind of creature attacking equestria as well trying to kill most of the townsfolk around equestria, soo far no castualties but in waking moments theres gonna be a body count soon. Celestia decide to send a letter to twilight if she could help in this situation better yet last report by guard stating that the creature last sighted near ponyville which concern celestia most.

 **Ponyville**

Railey was invited for a visit into pony world, its her first time into this world and she was rather excited when twilight deicide to bring her for a visit.

railey: this is amazing, look at this place

twilight: yup, folks around here can sometimes pretty panic about redicioulus things that should be any problems.

railey: such as?

twilight: someday *laughs* but now may i introduce you to my friends which you maybe familiar with.

as twilight introduce railey with her friends, railey were shocked that her friends is none other their pony counterpart friends from human world.

pony RD: woah who is this? is this the human you mention twi?

pony AJ: ah say she rather look, beautifull for a human

pony rarity: oh my what a choice a clothes, although i could modified it

pony pinikie: hiya! you must be railey! twilight best friends!

pony fluttershy: oh hi you must be a human name railey its nice to meet you

railey: why hello there, ill say i meet your human counterpart before but you are even cuter

pony RD: aw shucks! we not that cute

twilight: well since that in other the reason why i call you here are not just for a visit but rather...unpleaseant incident happen to equestria lately

railey: such as?

twilight: unknown creature has been attacking equestria lately, an unknown underground dweller has been causing damage around whole equestria lately

railey: sounds like a monster problem there

twilight: well...eyewitneses manage to capture these images too

as railey look at the picture she was shocked at the creature identity

railey: thats el gusano gigante!

pony rarity: pardon?

railey: a mutant worm from my world! how that worm end up here...oh no...i must have dropped the worm during the first kaiju attack on canterlot city...oh no how can i been soo careless!

twilight: calm down railey we can stop that worm right?

the mane six: right!

railey: thank you, i better ask Sunset, Dazzlings,Human Twilight, and Rainbow Dash with me on this misson

twilight: noted

 **Military base at human world**

major hicks have overseen the military latest project, as the whole division of soldier and armored tank are prepare the machine were activated and another world are now open, unknown to him that this portal leads to equestria.

soldier 1: fully operation sir

hicks: good now whats the reports from railey?

soldier 2: el gigante sir, the mutant worm during the tachyons crisis somehow survived and appear during kaiju crisis on canterlot city.

hicks: interesthing, immobilize our troops around that dimenison, im going to meet railey first.

 **Ponyville**

Aria: you have no idea how long have been after we got banished into human world?

adagio: it...a while now but something tells me the princess wont like it

sonata: huh we still human even we set our foot back into this world

sunset: oh..i dont know railey...i mean im not ready to go back here...consider what happen

railey: relax im handling this, princess celestia wanted to pay us a visit in this misson

while they were talking princess celestia arrived via teleportation, she then began examine the sirens first.

princess celestia: what you three doing here again?

adagio: look i know what we did but please princess we change now we wont do any harm around equestria anymore

princess celestia: well if you on your good behavior then i see no problem here, i...

she stopped her sentence as she notice the pony she havent meet for quite some time, the last time was she stole twilight crown and now there she is her former student sunset shimmer.

princess celestia: sunset? is...is that you?

sunset: princess... sorry...im soo sorry for what i done...

before sunset could finish, she was given a tight hug by princess celestia herself, sunset was rather suprise and shocked but when she look her former teacher, she was crying like a daughter just reunited with her mother, sunset knew that celestia must have missed her

twilight: i told celestia everything sunset, the good part that you done and how celestia wanted to see you again. You on the right time because today is her birthday, and...you the present

sunset: y-your birthday?...today?

princess celestia: one of the important thing on my life and...you came back right on the time during my brithday sunset, welcome back my faithfull student...how i missed you

sunset: celestia...i missed you too

sunset never cry this hard before, but..when she return again and reunited with her teacher, it was a blessing and sunset have no regrets returning here again. Their moments however got interrupted however

railey: excuse me? umm im sorry if i interrupt your time but we...have a situation we need to discuss remember?

princess celestia: oh! right! sorry im...just happy to see my former student again.

sunset: oh railey *smiles* can a girl have a moment with her teacher?

railey: heh sorry but we on tight scedule here.

princess celestia: right, well the reason why i call you its because a threat has been destroying equestria for quite some time, twilight mention about a creature from your world somehow end up here and grew and grew more.

railey: it was my fault princess celestia

princess celestia: dont worry railey im not angry, but the creature that been destorying everything needs to be stop i..

before she could finished, out of nowhere a apache helicopter appear in some sort of portal, following by a group of tanks and hum-vee alongside with a truck, then out of suprise hicks was among of them.

railey: hicks!?

hicks: hello railey nice to see you again

railey: hicks! what the heck you doing here?! and why the heck bring a whole divison of military forces to equestria!?

hicks: ah yes the source where the girls power came from

aria: hey!

hicks: like i said a mutant been spoted in this world soo why not have some military forces get involved around here.

railey: hicks! you cant just traspassing around here! im not even sure princess celestia would like it

hicks: who?

princess celestia: i belived she talking about me

hicks: woah...in my career life this is the first time i see an alicorn in my own eyes

princess celestia: i presume you familiar with alicorns?

hicks: not much

princess celestia: rest assure you cant just trasspassing equestria without my premissions, i would...

before anything can happen an earth quick happen and in seconds, the worm appear, though however el gusano look different than before, they notice a horn a very big horn grew on his head and the color of the creature is purple now. The el gusano gigante somehow look different than the last time.

railey: oh boy...please dont tell me that worm mutated

hicks: apparently it does, everyone! fire that worm!

the group of tanks and the apache are begining to fire upon the giant worm as what shocked them that el gusano somehow able to develop a shield around him, before he uses his horn to emmits a powerfull blast at the military forces destroying half of the group.

while the big worm are busy destroying everything he was suddenly hit by a blast by none other princess luna herself as she lands next to her sister.

princess luna: what is going on here? and thou are you?

railey: we can explain later but now...that worm destroying everything!

twilight: we need to stop el gusano before it inflict more harm around equestria!

as on que, three alicorn princess flew towards the worm while blasting their magic at the creature but what shocked them was that the creature attacking them with magic blast which celestia herself pondering how this worm able to get a power like that, then a realisation hit her as she found the answer. Before she could think more, luna was knock out and flew towards celestia hitting her while twilight got blast by the giant worm magic causing her to fall down to the ground with injuries as her wings were renderer into useless and worst she barely able to stand up due her injuries around her body. She can only watch as two alicorn sister was about to meet their fate while the worm ready to fire his magic blast again.

As the two sister was about the accept their fate, out of nowhere zilla jr appear and grab the two alicorn sister before jumping away into safety saving the two princess. Twilight was relived that zilla jr manage to save the two sister but she is completly in pain right now dispite doing her best trying to hold it.

as zilla jr put the injured sister into the ground he faces his old enemy the el gusano gigante that thought to be dead and also thought to be missing. Now he going to stop the creature once more.

as el gusano rammed over zilla jr allowing the princess to dodge from the scene, zilla quickly unleashed his atomic breathe upon the worm however this time, the atomic fire have less effect on the worm, instead el gusano use its levetation power to lift up zilla jr and throw him away before burrow underground again to somewhere else.

railey: twilight! you okay?!

twilight: n-no...my whole body hurt...

railey: oh dear...come on let me take you to the medic

 **Friendship Castle**

Starlight: twilight! i came back here as soon as possible from my home town! what happen?!

railey: hey starlight, nice to see you again

starlight: hi railey its good to see you but where is twilight?

twilight: right here *covered with bandages all over her body*

starlight: sweet celestia! what happen!?

railey: a giant worm attack and major hicks just went after the worm with the whole divison of army to stop it

twilight: great...i hope anything wont go wrong..

as she said this spike running towards twilight with an frighten expression on his face

twilight: spike? whats wrong?

spike: its ember! she got kidnapped by this giant worm at dragonland and...and ember dad just set up a challange who can defeat him!

railey: i have a feeling we need zilla on this one

sunset: what about us? we can help

railey: contact sugarcoat to bring in indigo zap and sunny flare to help out ponyville and also trixie the human trixie

starlight: leave that to me

railey: lets head to dragon land to see if we can convince them for a help

 **Dragonland**

Torch: is there any dragon can still able to challange me!? really?

all the dragon were look tired some are even barely able to fight anymore while some were already fallen.

Spike: hold on a minute there! there is one more challanger! you havent face him yet!

torch: oh really it is you tiny dragon? haha you even barely survive during the last time

spike: come on torch i know your daughter is the new dragon lord

torch: bah!, she is but she doesnt have the responsiblity yet, if this soo call challanger wanted to defeat me then bring it on

spike: you ask for it

as on que zilla jr appear ready to fight against torch the former dragon lord

torch: another wingless one? really? he isnt a dragon

spike: true but he will fight against you

torch: well bring it on wingless one!

as both battles, railey watching on the distance thinking if zilla jr able to fight off against dragon since its the mutant first time into this world.

as both battle torch punch out zilla causing the mutant iguana to stunned for a moments allowing torch to uppercut the mutant but zilla was faster and able to dodge it on nick of time as the mutant iguana uses its tail to knock down torch.

the former dragon lord then flies off the distance attacking zilla jr with fireballs allowing the mutant iguana to running faster towards the flying dragon lord before jumping in and tackle him down to the ground.

after both combatans on the ground, torch unleash his fire breathe and at the same time zilla jr unleash his atomic breathe but his atomic fire overpower torch fire eventually he got defeated and zilla jr roars in victory.

spike: soo you now help?

torch: very well...ill assemble the other dragons

 **Crystal Empire**

The crystal empire is in total chaos, as alot of crystal ponies running around to safety while major hicks military forces were crushed down leaving half the forces left.

hicks: is there anything we can do to hold it down?!

cadence: nothing! we tried everything!

trixie: trixie hate this! why can we have a good thing for once!

it seems everything is about to loss when a group of dragon attack the giant worm while ember got rescue by non other her father, as the other dragon uses their fire breathe against the worm the shield were broken allowing zilla jr to attack it with its own fire breathe but however the mutant wormd were able to dodge zilla jr attack and burrow again before reappear behind zilla jr and attack him.

railey: major! give me that rocket launcher, ill try to distract el gusano gigante.

while gusanao was distracted with the fight, railey fire the missle causing the mutant worm to focus his attention on the girl before it fire its magic beam toward her. Railey were able to dodge it but however allowing zilla jr to unleashed his fire breathe shrinking the wormd into smaller size before railey were able to capture it.

railey: gotcha! and this time you wont going anywhere soon.

 **Crystal empire later on...**

The crystal empire was in total mess, everything has been totally damage futher while some will take some time for a repair. Cadence was overseen the distruction causes by the mutant worm and the savior was non other zilla jr who the crystal empire began to accepting.

princess celestia: railey? may i have a word with you?

railey: certainly princess

princess celestia: i been seeing and hearing about you soo much that in conclusion that, i wanted to take you as my student

railey: m-me? why i dont know if i prepare for such a task princess

princess celestia: dont worry railey, im not giving you a hard task only write a letter if you found a magic of friendship in your world, consider you making alot more friend than twilight is.

railey: it would be an honor princess celestia.

 **Back On Equestria Girls Universe...**  
 **Principal Celestia And Luna Home**

Luna: finally after soo many month we found our greatest solution

Celestia: which is?

Luna: consider our previous brother use the mind control device to brainwashed the military forces, ill be advise to handed this android blueprint to EDA soo they can constructed it for our bidding. we wont make the same mistake as our previous brother did

celestia: great job, now that phase is complete its time for next phase, our drone manage to recover this black book from the soo call world of equestria when that human constructed the dimensional portal. Now we have a DNA sample of zilla jr and this fragment of red crystal belongs to entity sombra from the pony world, now its time to created our own zilla jr

 **Next Episode**  
 **Daring Do And The Quetzalcoatl Terror**

When infamous or her real name daring do were on the hunt for mysterious artifact located near central america when she accidently unleashed the quetzalcoatl creature once more and the monster bird alongside with her offspring are heading towards canterlot city which daring do need to fix it.

meanwhile sun blitz returns again wanted to say sorry to sunset shimmer and both of them reunited once more as a couple, as the monster bird arrived battling against ropen the creature devastated most of city and its up for them to stop the legendary bird of terror


	19. Daring Do And Quetzalcoatl Terror

**Daring Do And Quetzalcoatl Terror**

 **Central America**

Daring do or her surname AK yearling was venturing the ruins of ancient temple, she discovered from the local that she wasnt the only adventurist venture before, they didnt know who was the man who previously unleashed something evil around central america but he and the unknown group manage to trapped the soo called creature name quetzalcoatl. Right now daring herself trying to find an artifact that can actually remove some of the rocks blocking the way.

daring do: its bad enough i have to went out here just to find a rare artifact, hopefully i can get this done quickly.

after a while, she indeed find the artifact and decided to use it to remove the rocks away but what she didnt know those heap of ruins were holding the quetzalcoatl after been trapped for soo long. After she use the magical artifact to remove the rocks she accidently unleashed the ancient bird from her slumbers

The quetzalcoatl and her offspring flies off to canterlot city which daring do were began to horrified on what she unleashed.

daring do: oh no...

 **Canterlot City**

Another day around canterlot city, the girls are preparing for sunset shimmer birthday today since the girls wanted to make a suprise birthday party to her.

pinkie: ohh cant wait for her reaction when we give her a suprise

sonata: ill say, she gonna be totally happy

aria: oh brother, at least i have some present to give to her

pinkie: what present you giving her?

aria: its secret

The rainbooms and the thunderbolt were prepare for her birthday suprise as sunset shimmer enter her apartment she was shocked when the whole team give her a suprise birthday.

sunset: oh my gosh! today is the day?

sci-twi: yup! since its your birthday today we though we wanted to give a suprise

sunset: thank you girls and also the boys too

flash: it was nothing *smiles*

railey: and we also brought you a present! *smiles*

sunset: really? can i open it?

pinkie: sure! it is your birthday today *smiles*

sunset: *smiles* lets see oh who's present is this?

aria: mine, why not open it?

as sunset opens it she notice a necklace shape of her cutie mark, she was smiling as she wearing it for the wonderfull gift.

sunset: thank you aria

aria: no probs

indigo: oh oh! open mine!

sonata: no! me!

sunset: *laughing* relax let me pick first

while sunset was opening the present one by one, a knocking on the door was heard as railey open the door she was surpise who was it, but however sunset were suprised the most as she havent seen that face in a month now, someone she love most in her heart dispite the incident.

sunset: sun blitz...y-you came back

sun: sunset...i...im really sorry for what i done...i should have be at your side, i shouldnt have abandoned you

before he could say anything, sunset give him a quick kiss on the lips as she hugs him tightly while sun blitz just stunned while he was blushing as well.

sunset: welcome back

the whole team cheer up when blitz and sunset reunited again as a couple, railey were happy when blitz return again but however her cellphone is ringing as she decide to answer the call.

railey: hello? oh hey! how are you? what? what!?...you kidding me!?

 **AK Yearling House (Daring Do House)**

Railey have to bring fluttershy, adagio, starlight and RD for this misson, apparently daring do accidently unleashed the ancient quetzalcoatl by accient alongside with her offspring that seems to grow for past few years.

railey: i cant belived you be this careless daring!

RD: i cant belived she actually real! you never told me that!

railey: its a secret, she doesnt wanted anyone know who really she are

Daring do: exactly! and im sorry for my careless, i already sent the rare artifact to meuseum but im afraid that it wasnt the safest place to put it, that is why i contact major hicks again to transfer the artifact somewhere else, he didnt tell me where.

railey: odd...but back to matter hand, where quetzalcoatl last seen?

daring do: heading to canterlot city but...i dont see her till now

railey: fluttershy, is ropen getting along with zilla?

fluttershy: oh it took some time but i manage to talk with ropen to befriends with zilla even he said he didnt like it but he dont have a choice.

railey: good, hicks told me that he were preparing at location B-6 while group one and two were position at location R-18 and Z-4 best chance is we encounter quetzalcoatl and her offspring at that site.

daring do: good, you dont mind if im joining today?

railey: knock yourself out

 **Location B-6**

The mobile SAM site were set and its up and all they waiting is for the giant bird of terror to come in

hicks: i do for your sake railey, this better be work

railey: i hope soo etheir, from the report i heard from the original HEAT team that quetzalcoatl were unkillable or soo i though would be.

daring do: we shall find out now, because here come quetzalcoatl and her offspring!

the quetzalcoatl and her offspring got shot by the barrage of SAM site missle but have a less effect towards it eventually the bird of terror destroyed the SAM site and began attacking the ground troops, the apache have less fortunate when the offspring destroyed it into nothingness.

while the bird of terror busy destroying, zilla jr alongside with ropen arrived and attack the quetzalcoatl while the offspring attacking ropen off.

railey: ah good, right on time too come on grab some weapon and try to distracted the bird of terror off the canterlot city.

while fluttershy and RD were pony up and flew to the scene to battle the bird of terror railey, daring do and adagio were heading towards ropen while the quetzalcoatl offspring trying to eat him off.

railey began to shooting down the offspring one by one but manage to drag the attention of the offspring and heading towards them.

adagio: nice job now we are the lunch!

the offspring were about to eat them when ropen swatted the quetzalcoatl baby off saving the three of them alive

daring do: that was close.

zilla jr were knock off when the quetzalcoatl began heading towards the city while her offspring follows her.

hicks: great this is bad, send in 18th battalion to the city i want every military personel heading towards the canterlot city.

railey: hicks! mind if i borrow the apache

hicks: wait, railey i dont think...

he didnt finished his sentence as railey took off with the military apache

hicks:...thats a good idea...oh well she can handel herself anyway

 **Canterlot City**

Chaos happens everywhere while the quetzalcoatl terrorize alongside with her offspring, she began to destroying everything in her path that is until ropen knock her off to the ground and battling against the bird of terror while her offspring got knock down by zilla jr with some help from the military forces.

quetzalcoatl manage to take down ropen off her and was about to kill him when zilla jr rammed himself to her knocking down quetzalcoatl before zilla jr blast her with his atomic fire injured her.

fluttershy and RD blasting the offspring and trapping them all in the cage while railey in the apache helicopter manage to captured several other offspring but what she didnt know that one of the offspring escape.

 **Canterlot City**  
 **Later On**

The city itself is a total mess, the military forces have to take quetzalcoatl to somewhere else instead been put on the monster island. Moments on railey got a call from daring do that she would like to thanks to her for helping, as railey could finally get some rest but before she have to do something first.

 **HEAT HQ**

Sunset was enjoying the birthday party as well her boyfriend acompany her, railey was sitting around enjoying as well before Applejack decide to have a talk to her when she notice railey wrote a friendship letter to princess celestia.

AJ: friendship letter?

railey: yup, say aj i was wondering that you ever thinking going to collage?

Aj: nah..after ah graduated ah probally doing some work instead going to collage, ah dont think granny smith have that kind of money to affort a collage

RD: so does my parents, my dad told me that i should work when i graduated

fluttershy: me too, since my mom is going to retired from her animal shop she wanted me to took over when i graduated.

railey: well after i graduated im probally going to be as part of HEAT team permeantly besides, there is many mutation and kaiju out there that wasnt been discovered yet.

while the girls were talking, NIGEL were running off with indigo panties with him

indigo: *blushing* NIGEL you sick perverted robot! give it back!

railey,aj, fluttershy and RD were look each other before they laughing themself when they see the scene between indigo and NIGEL.

 **Meanwhile...**

Hidden beneath the desert of appleloosa lies an ancient tomb that once belongs to unknown alien race. Inside it one single light sparks in before the screen went black.

 **Next Episode**  
 **Legacy Of Artherium**

When the group of scientist manage to dig up something, the awaken a long forgotten ancient robot knight shine in golden armor that belongs to long extinct race called the chrome beings. Meanwhile tachyons luna and celestia sense a long forgotten enemy that thought to be extinct during tachyon-chrome war. Tachyon celestia dispatch a group of mercenary to destroy it while the HEAT team wanted to finding out about this mysterious artherium knight.


	20. Legacy Of Artherium

**Legacy Of Artherium**

 **Location: Digsite Near The Hills Of Canterlot City**

An group of scientist are overseen the digsite what they discovered was amazing, they find a buried giant humanoid machine probally dated before the dinosaurs even existed.

however one of the worker accidently touch something causing something else was activated but didnt know where. Unknown to them one of the device activated near canterlot high.

 **Canterlot High Basement**

Of all the stuff been put in there, one particullar sarcophagus was activated and alive as well, the device began to hum as an acient writing slowly began to lighting up.

 **Canterlot High**  
 **Rainbooms Practice Room**

the girls been busy, consider it still summer, they began practicing their musical talent in order to keep up in shape, railey was busy recalibrate her newest weapon, the gauss rifle.

railey: boy just one more day then we going to camp everfree, i just got call from sonata saying that she wanted to join to camp everfree

RD: nice! on top of that it seems we going to have some relaxation from all those monster,mutants and magic.

sci-twi: and...well my sister in law cadence said that the crystal prep will joining in to camp everfree as well. heh *yawn*

railey: twi? you alright there? you seems lack of sleep lately whats up?

sci-twi: its nothing really railey

railey: twi...you know when you said that you keeping something from us

sci-twi: oh alright...its a nightmare about midnight sparkle again...

railey: again? this is the fourth time...boy thats not good at all

sci-twi: girls girls...im sure im fine

railey: okay thats it young lady you going to straight march back to home and sleep, im going to tell principal celestia soo you can skip school today

sci-twi: but..

railey: no buts, you need a rest for couple of hour, got it?

sci-twi: noted

railey: dash can you take her home?

RD: sure? well you heard the girl

sci-twi: see ya tommorw girls *smiles*

AJ: see yah too twi

as sci-twi left, sunset rush in hurry inside the practice room, the girls were suprised at this and why sunset look soo shocked?

railey: yes?

sunset: basement, now!

the girls quickly rush to follow her to see why she soo spooked up like she just see a ghost. the girls decide to follow her

 **Meanwhile At principal celestia and luna office...**

while tachyon luna and celestia busy fomulating the plan, the sense some presence they havent felt in centuries.

luna: it...it cant be...

celestia: i know but...thats impossible we destroyed every single one of them right?

luna: apparently the creator manage to keep one alive...smart

celestia: and the sarcophagus that somehow under human keep this whole time? we should be aware next time

luna: indeed...

celestia: perhaps we...shall sent in some sombra company soldier hmm?

luna: do it

 **Basement**

RD: ugh...i cant see anything here! too dark

railey: quick whining dash, this wont take a while we just going to investigate thats all

fluttershy: its kinda scary though

sunset: curious...i..can feel something here

AJ: equestrian magic?

sunset: no its kinda...weird

railey: alien tech

sunset: pardon?

railey: look over there, there's a sarcophagus right there

rarity: why on earth theres an sarcophagus doing in school basement? it should be in meuseum!

pinkie: oh oh! its an alien techy stuff that been buried in milenia and was been created by an ancient race before the existence of dinosaur and this sarcophagus belongs to the lost race!

everyone was looking at pinkie pie as she give her playfull smile, before railey decide to break the silent.

railey: anyway there it is the mysterious sarcophagus...or...

RD: alien coffin

rarity: sarcophagus

RD: wha?

rarity: dear lord rainbow dash! didnt you learn anything from history class?!

RD: *shrugs* got bored, didnt pay attention much

AJ: darn it dash no wonder you failed history, we gotta get that corrected when we got back from our summer break!

RD: fine

before they could say anything the sarcophagus open by itself and a golden armored figured rise from its slumber, causing the girls to get shocked on what they saw.

?: ugh...what happen?

pinkie: cool! you some sort an golden knight or something?

?: what are you?

pinkie: well duh! im human!

?: what...is this...human?

RD: what!? you kidding me? how can an alien dont know what human is!? i mean you guys visited earth multiple time!

?: what?...

railey: wait...are you saying you dont know what human is?

?: no...infact i never see any of you before you...some sort of new species since our extinction, i guess...lifes moves on after we gone

pinkie: what happen?

?: artherium wars...this planet was belong to us...my home..that is untill the defiler one who called themself the tachyons attack us and stolen all of our artherium stockpile for their greedy thoughts

all the girls: THE TACHYONS!?

?: i belived you know them?

RD: know them? heck! they the worst! during the 1987 that alien invade the earth!

pinkie: but thanks to the kaiju the earth is safe!

?: earth?

sunset: your previous planet is now called earth

?: it used to be called...andromeda

rarity: thats...a beautifull name for the former earth name

?: it is...as i am the last artherium prototype knight

sunset: prototype?...wait are you saying you are...a robot?

?: an automaton to be preciess

railey: wow thats actually cool you must be some sort of ancient robot

pinkie: oh! you must have a name dont ya?

?: i...i am knight the last artherium warrior

pinkie: knight?

knight: yes knight thats what my creator give to me after they use all their power to transfer their knowledge into me before they went offline...forever after that...my sarcophagus got buried and somehow...end up here...i wonder who found it

sunset: yeah...who found knight anyway? its been in this school basement in a year now prior before my arrival into the human world

knight: pardon?

sunset: its a long story ill tell you soon

 **Twilight Sparkle Home**

its around one in the afternoon while twilight was sleeping, she yet again have a nightmare about midnight sparkle.

 _ **Dream World..**_

 _twilight was walking in the empty void when a voice calls her name..._

 _midnight: oh twilight you do realise i am part of you_

 _sci-twi: what you want from me!?_

 _midnight: to get out from this body and rule the world...just to remember i am part of you!_

 _sci-twi: rule the world?_

 _as on que midnight appear in front of her_

 _midnight: yes! the world, as soon as i return back controling your body! i can rule the world and make sure your friends pay for they did to me!_

 _at the moment, sci-twi could just stay silent before she began to laugh at midnight sparkle at her ideas._

 _sci-twi: you? rule the world? hahaha! get real midnight_

 _midnight: i am not joking!_

 _sci-twi: sure, if you wanted to rule the world you gotta pass the earth defender first and the diabolical alien called the tachyons._

 _midnight: w-what?..._

 _sci-twi: lets see...humm..you got a kaiju..and offshot european military goverment, an US task forces station in canterlot city, an alien creature, more kaiju and last and not least the tachyons who is now set their sight for second invasion because my friend railey took a notice that there is probally an tachyons spy among us soo if you planning to rule the world...ohhh im sorry...ruling the world is for professional only...hehe sorry_

 _midnight: b-but i..._

 _sci-twi: and dont get me started to rule over magic world because it..wont happen, military forces guarded safe the land of ponies..._

 _midnight: b-but...my plans...all..._

 _sci-twi: really midnight cant you at least put aside our conflict_

 _midnight: NO! i will not!_

 _sci-twi: uh huh...a reason?_

 _midnight: i...me...i..im jealous okay! happy!_

 _sci-twi: why you jealous and then wanted to take over the world?_

 _midnight: because...you dont know what it feels like to be alone inside your mind...seeing you have friends...it makes me jealous to the point i wanted to destroyed everything in this world!...but...since the world have enough the unknowns...i realise i become a laughing stock...i mean midnight sparkle years is over...now she just a wash up rejects..._

 _sci-twi: are you crying?_

 _midnight: n-no! i..i just got something in my eye..._

 _sci-twi: midnight...i know you cry..._

 _midnight: *sigh*...yes..i am crying_

 _sci-twi: you not a bad guy arent you..._

 _midnight: formerly...yes...i am a former evil being...huh well that fourth wall jokes on you_

 _sci-twi: huh?_

 _midnight: nothing...anyway...im just going to leave you alone..and im be here by myself again..._

 _for two of them stay quite in the moment until twilight decide to break a scilence_

 _sci-twi: do you wanted to get free again?_

 _midnight: m-me!? i mean can it possible i mean i need to use a host body but...can you actually make me real?_

 _sci-twi: yes i been reading sunset shimmer magic spell, i just wanted you to make a promise that you do the right thing, whenever happens its your choice to stay or leave_

 _as sci-twi focusing on her spells, midnight sparkle got covered with white aura before everything went white._

 **Wake Up Call...**

as sci-twi awakes, she was relieved but what she notice that midnight sparkle laying down on her bed room floor before she even started to wake up.

midnight: my head...ugh...

sci-twi: it works! *smiles*

 **Canterlot High**

knight: amazing...it seems my planet has reborn once more but with newer lifes, and all of this primitive technologies but i supposed i can still work this out.

sunset: heh well...

before she could say anything, flash sentry rush in with a scared look on his face.

flash: girls! the sombra company and their cyberzilla just arrived! and zilla just going to get loose in battle!

starlight: what!? why would sombra company went here!

railey: artherium warrior what else

knight: they wanted to capture me?

 **Outside school grounds**

zilla jr was loosing, having fight his biological father who is an cyborg now was really hard, ever since then the sombra company give alot more upgrade to the cybernetic iguana since the tachyons defeat and zilla jr himself was having a hard time defeating cyber-zilla.

the cyber-zilla are now equipted with more advance software, having retain most of his tachyons upgrade the mind control tachyon celestia and luna has ordered the cyborg to get full extensive upgrade using the never before seen tachyon tech that was supposed to be use during the first invasion.

the tahcyons have great news that they manage to took over the homeworld, the homeworld is gem planet and now the people in there are now their slaves, all they need is to build more of the advance fleet and some of this newer tech were put into cyber-zilla software, a hybrid of gems and tachyons tech and also the reason why cyber-zilla were soo powerfull lately.

the cyber zilla using his new photon blaster from his dorosal fin and fired at zilla jr causing the mutant iguana to stagger down but getting weak.

RD: isnt me or cyber zilla getting more stronger than before

sunset: you right dash, i mean look at those new tech they put on that cyborg

AJ: *wistle in amusment* that some might new tech they put on him, ah guess they wanted cyber zilla to get more powerfull.

fluttershy: oh no! zilla jr is hurt!

pinkie: well we gotta distract those cybernetic meanies! lets pony up girls!

railey: except me...ill using jetpacks

the girls flew to the battlefield fighting against cyber-zilla while fluttershy checking on zilla jr condition

while that knight just watching the events unfold before a group of sombra soldier surrounded him.

soldier 1: you there! you are now mark for terminaton! prepare to die!

knight: i will not fall to some defiler!

the soldiers began to shooting the artherium warrior but none of the bullets able to penitrate the armor, almost all of the soldier got killed before knight decide he wanted to help too.

RD: gah! cyber-zilla is one tough cyborg! he is stronger than before!

AJ: no arguments here dash

before any of the girls could respond, aj notice the hills near canterlot city began to rumbles before something blast though and towards to cyber-zilla. When it lands the girls were shocked to see an humanoid golden mech but the one next to the shoulders was knight the last artherium warrior.

the humanoid mech fight against cyber-zilla which the girls found the golden mech was able to fight it allowing the mech to get distracted while the girls distracted the mech too. zilla jr was able to get healed thanks to fluttershy and attack cyber-zilla forcing the cybernetic lizard to launch a desperate counter attack but failed.

badly damage the cyber-zilla retreats and the team wont the battle yet again.

 **Afterwards...**

the girls were hanging out near the back of the school, however knight seems to be left after they won but leave a messege to the rainbooms that he is somewhere and give them one of his device to call him whenever they needed too. So far the girls life run pretty smoothly before they getting prepared for their adventure in camp everfree.

railey: alright soo we got an ancient robots that is from the past earth, our life is getting interesthing by the time to time huh?

AJ: tell me about it, ah say after that we all gotta get out from the magic and kaiju stuff for a while when we all went to camp everfree.

starlight: i agree on that too

RD: beside what could possible go wrong?

as on que human twilight came in with a news

sci-twi: girls! you wont belived what just happen! and on the plus side she is friendly now!

railey; she? who are you talking about?

sci-twi: whatever you do dont freaked out okay?

RD: we promise

sci-twi: alright, well you can come in now, its okay they wont hurt you

the girls were confused who was going to meet them, thats when the figure steps in and the rainbooms were shocked even railey and starlight too

midnight: hey again girls and hey again sunny

sunset: t-twi?...did midnight become r-real?

sci-twi: yup! she is kinda friendly now

RD: oh my god...tell me this is a dream? because i need to wake up

AJ: nope, this is real dash

RD: dang...looks like we have to deal this situation now

 **Meanwhile In Camp Everfree**  
 **Inside Gloriosa Office Room**

Around camp everfree two camp teachers timber and gloriosa were arguing about something that could be serious

Timber: you cant control it! you dont even know what it does!

gloriosa: its the only way! look! i can control it and its our ticket to save this camp from cameron winters!

timber: i know cameron winter wanted to build his solstic laboratory in this site consider we didn't have a money to pay the bills! gloriosa please you have to understand we can do this slowly

gloriosa: we did! and it took long enough to earn more money! it isnt enough

timber: you cant control that...that magical stuff

gloriosa: I SAID I CAN CONTROL IT! *smash the table by accident*

timber: gloriosa...

gloriosa: i...i...im sorry im really sorry timber...

timber: look...i know it meant alot to you but i dont know how long i can keep this up

gloriosa: keep trying...and nobody must never knew what we found here

timber: *sigh* understand, why not you get some rest

gloriosa: good idea if winter came by again tell him that im out to town or something

timber: will do

as gloriosa daisy went to her room to sleep she began to get a vision of dream on what going to happen...

 _ **Inside Her Dream...**_

 _on her dream sequence she saw the campers were arrived then the next sequence she saw celestia and luna who act strangely and can hear what they both said..._

 _Luna: its seems the EDA has constructed the army of androids..the blueprint that we sent to them_

 _celestia: perfect the army of EDA androids first appear on battlefield and started the war against the company of order what they didnt realised that we put an overdrive manual soo we can execute operation 66_

 _luna: good, in mean time we better search the missing warship its crash here somewhere_

 _celestia: also it a good start to investigate the anomalies around this area, while we can finally teleport this sample back to the fleet soo they can teleport back the complete embryo_

 _luna: good, the second invasion will began soon enough...very soon_

 **End Of Dream...**

Gloriosa daisy wakes up with scared reaction on her face as she trying to figure out what just happen.

gloriosa: w-was it a dream? or...foreshadowing on what gonna happen?

 **Next Episode**  
 **Cybertek**

 **The military forces has been working together with the institute in order to created their latest project. A female android or an courser was sent to canterlot high to investigate, given order by major hicks the female courser named X-12 or nora was investigate but end up getting tangle along with pinkie pie thanks to pinkie pie sense.**

 **Meanwhile a mutant salamander named gorgion was emitting a heat wave consider the creature came out from the cave miles away from canterlot city and causing a trouble more it was**


	21. cybertek

**Cybertek**

 **Location: US military Base In Colorado**  
 **The Insititue Secret Facility**

The US military forces began creating some sort of project they been working on for a while now, major hicks alongside with the insititue director has completed the highly advance androids, while the EDA forces mass produce the advance combat androids the insititue develop the special androids for mission purposed.

hicks: are you sure she capable handling this situation?

director: certainly, she capable of blending in around few people our top course project has been on its peak.

hicks: i got a perfect assignment for her, im sure unit A-B18 will...enjoying the misson

 **Canterlot High**

The reaction of the rainbooms were unexpected when twilight bringing in who they not expecting was.

Midnight sparkle, once an enemy now an ally, sunset force to call in princess twilight for an emergency meeting and what the princess didn't expecting was this. Consider princess twilight have some other stuff to do lately she wasn't expecting she was needed in this situation.

the former preps or the former shadowbolts who become the thundercolt in order to bearing their new names. They have the same reaction as the rainbooms too while the sirens were beyond amazing so does leate the former alpha siren are also suprise and respect the being known as midnight sparkle

railey on other hand were examine midnight

railey: interesthing, it seems midnight has become a real but a question is how this happen?

sci-twi: nightmare and dream then we...kinda have conversation too

railey: this is beyond science and logic but...then again magic can make things happen

RD: soo are you saying midnight become real?!

railey: yes, the sensor detect a heart beat and a pulse indicating she is real i mean she become a living being now

twilight: this is amazing! how it happen was beyond me and sunset i better write this down on my notes

sunset: soo...you not going to kill us right?...

midnight: no? why?

AJ: you were trying to kill us

midnight: i know i was angry that time, jealousy and anger leads you to something else

fluttershy: how...you get along with twilight?

sci-twi: it wasnt easy for us though...

railey: well i honestly dont know what to do with midnight

adagio: she could stay in HEAT HQ hang out and chill while you girls went to camp tommorow

sonata: well its your loss im going to camp everfree

aria: pfft fine sonata

railey: in meantime you girls better packing your stuff for tommorow, except aria and adagio and leate since your girls decide to stay

RD: cool! im going to ask blitz if he can help me out

sunset: im going to ask sun too i hope he can help me also

twilight: im going to see flash sentry first, sadly i wont be able to follow you girls yet again in this world, too much work to be done back at my place soo i place my counterpart to keep on watch on flash incase he feel worried about me.

Pinkie: oh! oh! im going to head canterlot high to help sweetie belle bake some cupcakes, after all some student still have work to be done during this summer

railey: i wonder why?

fluttershy: an exam during this course of summer

railey: that would explain why well i better pack thing's up too while the dazzlings were put on charge look over midnigh first, get know each other first

 **Canterlot High**

sweetie belle: thanks for helping me pinkie, you have no idea how greatfull i am

pinkie: no sweat, it's great to camping around camp everfree tommorow

sweetie belle: yeah! i cant belived that the crusader got invited to camp everfree!

pinkie: yup! it is your lucky day today

sweetie belle: hmm although soo i do kinda feel weird out by principal celestia and luna, for some reason they...kinda act really strange lately

pinkie: ohh they just be themself no worries

 **Principal Celestia And Luna Office**

The two tachyons have been deep coversation of they plans in a while however gloriosa daisy contact them again.

gloriosa: soo its a green light they student should come for a camping trip in a week

celestia: good now all we have to do is get prepare for tommorow and me and my sister will arrived as soon as possible tommorow

gloriosa: fantastic! see ya tommorow

after the call ends the two tachyons decide for a talk again.

luna: the readings are infact correct, camp everfree flows with this weird anomaly and its also good for searching the missing warship too

celestia: but where to find it?

luna: simple, with the device i created we should able to find the lost ship and try to harness the power on this camp everfree

celestia: one thing that concern me that this rainbooms have been suspicious on us lately, we should be carefull

luna: noted, we cant let our plans ruined just like that however i did manage to required a stolen property from EDA

celestia: which is?

luna: one of the EDA androids i manage to required

celestia: be carefull or otherwise our plans get ruined

luna: patience, i put few modification towards this android it will act just as much like a bounty hunter

celestia: its shame that the bounty hunter we sent in to retrived the device is dead however his death's manage to get our device back from his...cold hand

luna: indeed, now this androids is armed with most finest weapon at all shall we sent it to kill the rainbooms?

celestia: sent it

 **Canterlot High**

Class sessions almost done, while pinkie almost completed the cupcake her pinkie sense began to off chart

pinkie: oohh! i having a doozy!

AB: wha? what yer talking about pinkie?

pinkie: new people!

scootaloo: ah fudge...not this again...well crusader lets carefully help pinkie on this one

while pinkie quickly went to find whoever this new arrival was, a girl just arrived around canterlot high, she then observe the statue which emmits an unsual energy

she was the androids that hicks sent in, A-B18 or nicknamed nora was sent for a misson to observe however it was interrupted

pinkie: hiya! you must be the new girl! im pinkie pie and its nice to meet you!

nora: umm hi..its nice to meet you too

pinkie: you must be super duper wanted to know more! i can show you everything here! although some of the kids went summer vacation while other remains due to failing their school subject

nora: i can see that

pinkie: well! let me give you a tour since the principal are super duper busy!

nora: no wait i...

pinkie: come on!

nora didnt get a chance to say anything since pinkie already drag her with her for some tour

 **HEAT HQ**

while that the girls already preparing for camp everfree tommorow railey was busying looking over the files she need to examine before she went to camp everfree

fluttershy: watcha doing?

railey: just checking stuff before we went to camp everfree

starlight: well at least someone is excited huh?

railey: yeah yeah of course i am *smiles*

sci-twi: well before...

twilight didnt get to finished what she said as a shot rang hitting towards the window, luckly twilight manage to avoid the shot.

when railey look at the window she saw something is trying to kill them, a sniper not far from the other side of the building trying to run away

railey: the sniper trying to make a run! quick give me my rifle!

the sniper went invisible using the stealth tech that was given by tacyon luna, by the time railey arrived it dissapear in mid air

railey: w-what the!? where he go!?

 **Canterlot High**

After pinkie done giving tour towards nora, she then proceed for another activities but nora stops her

nora: look i know you have soo much you wanted to show me but i think i get the point what you trying to do here

pinkie: okay! *smiles* i should introduce you to my friends then!

nora: thats not what i meant

it was too late and pinkie already starts calling her friends via her cellphone, nora just sigh in defeat that she have to deal with this as well her misson is interrupted in a while.

back around HEAT HQ the girls got an all out call from pinkie indicating there is someone that they should meet

railey: huh?...i wonder who?

RD: beats me but wont hurt to see who was it

The girls decide to see pinkie new friend but unaware that the assasin are following them unnotice.

 **Canterlot High**

the girls meet up the new girl name nora, railey in other hand were felt suspicous on this new girl

nora: soo you must be railey?

railey: yes nice to meet you my good friend

nora: my name is nora i am on my secret misson...errr! i mean studying!

RD: huh? i could sworn she said something...

nora: n-nothing!

pinkie: thats because she is an robot that been sented by major hicks with a coperation with the institue to field test to blend in into human society!

nora: w-what...h-how! how did you know!? i keep i real secret and nobody should know about who am i!

pinkie: oh just a hunch! *smiles*

nora: dont play games with me pinkie! how did you know!

AJ: woah shimmer down there girl or err a robot?

nora: highly tactical combat adroids my code number is A-B18 i was design to field test to blend in into human society

sci-twi: amazing! an adroid that looked like a human!

sunset: no doubt we need to have a word with major hicks later on

twilight: ohh! this requires a note! how a machine acts like a human? this is really needs to be investigate futher

starlight: umm twilight i hate to break it up for you but we have other things to do, maybe later perhaps

before she could protest, another shot hits the window shattering causing the girls to take cover.

railey: not again! that damn hunter!

nora: identity confirmed, advance tactical EDA androids, modified verison

RD: what!? EDA?!

sunset: great...not those yahoo's again they created the soo call biollante monster that they field testing on the remote area in japan!

pinkie: but why us!?

rarity: probally because of us disturbing their last plan however

railey: we need to take it down, you girls pony up to stop it

nora: pony up?

railey: you see it soon enough

while the androids trying to kill them, the android got tackle down by RD and AJ while the the thunderbolt just arrived to see what just happen

indigo: what is going on?

sugarcoat: i dont know but whatever was it might be important

the girls decide to help them but the android manage to overpowerd them however nora decide to combat the EDA android. It was a fight and the girls were amazed the combat fight between nora and the EDA android. However the EDA android manage to gain upper hand when it grab her left arm and rip it off and took her down with ease. Nora still functioning however but slighty damage.

the android was about to finished her when pinkie pie tackles the hunter android down allowing nora to grab her weapon and finished it off. The android knock down pinkie but was shoot down into submisson for good.

nora went check to pinkie if she is alright

nora: pinkie! you alright?

pinkie: ouch my head that robot hit my head too hard

railey: she is fine

 **Heat HQ**  
 **After that...**

hicks: im sorry railey i do this because the magic stuff really got us scratching our head in a month that we decide to sent the A-B18 unit

railey: i dont mind but this is unacceptable however nora shows how capable fighter she is

hicks: look im sorry but like i said i do this because of the magic stuff that happen after all nora can help you out in the cause

railey: hmm fine ill see what i can do for her.

 **HEAT HQ**

As the girls preparing for their big day tommorw railey have some talk witn twilight

railey: nervous?

sci-twi: you could say that again im kinda nervous to went to camp everfree tommorow

railey: dont be, i got you side by side my friend

sci-twi: r-really?

railey: yup! beside its a good start to get some relax around camp everfree

sci-twi: *smiles* yeah..true

 **Next Episode**  
 **Legend Of Everfree Act 1**

 **finally the girl's have their time in camp everfree, railey and the others have been tasked few activities by gloriosa daisy and her brother timber spruce. Meanwhile the tachyon luna and celestia get their chance to search on the missing warship as well trying to investigate the anomalies behind this camp.**


	22. Legends Of Everfree Act 1: Test Site

**Legends Of Everfree Act One:**  
 **Test Site**

 **EDA Northen Europe Base near former**  
 **USSR Territory**

With the success of the androids performed their atmost performace, EDA are now step closer to win the war against the company of order. While soo, the EDA foot soldier are also getting themself involved cannot let the androids having all the fun.

General Becker also getting an report regarding that one of their adroids got stolen for some reason, unknown how it happen but it didnt matter to him what matter is that he need the war ended quickly.

soldier 1: general we got a huge energy signature located near somewhere america

becker: location?

soldier 1: canterlot city

becker: where again?

soldier 1: camp everfree sir

becker: good...send in our monster to do field test

soldier 1: sir yes sir!

 **Bus To Camp Everfree**  
 **Inside The Bus**

Everyone was excited to go to camp everfree, the mane six including the thunderbolt with railey, starlight glimmer, leate, sonata dusk and nora the android.

railey: you know i feel excited that we can finally get some rest

sonata: are you kidding me!? im pump up! well whatever we can do in camp everfree

leate: activities sonata, activities

sci-twi: hey railey may i ask?

railey: sure twi, whats on your mind?

sci-twi: you sure its alright you leave adagio and aria to look after midnight?

railey: they will be fine *smiles*

 **Meanwhile At HEAT HQ...**

adagio: hey! give me back my clothes! im still naked here!

midnight: try to catch me haha!

aria: oh its on! you have wings and so does me!

adagio: i cant change! im still wearing my towels covered my body!

 **Back To The Girls...**

Railey: yup! they are fine, just fine

pinkie: or maybe it is!

starlight: come on girls im sure they can handle it besides this is our greatest time we need to take some break, i hope zilla jr is alright

RD: junior is fine starlight he is tough lizard, im sure he can manage

starlight: i hope soo

before they could say anything, principal celestia deicide to talk

celestia: alright campers! who's ready for the camp everfree!

all the student: me! me! oh me!

luna: im glad all of you are excited

celestia: and we almost here, i hope all of you enjoying yourself in the camp

railey: heck we do alright

the bus from canterlot high alonside the bus from crystal prep high arrived around camp everfree. Railey were suprised that soo many student were going for camping out around camp everfree, even the crystal prep there were alot of them.

indigo: damn...soo many people today, well! this going to be interesthing.

sugarcoat: i agree with you there,

after all the student gather around, gloriosa daisy the camp counselor decide to have a talk.

gloriosa: attention campers, may i have your attention?

all the students focus on her as she speaks again

gloriosa: great! now, firstly it's great to see all you around camp everfree today, i wasnt expecting a large crowd of student today

celestia: yeah unexpected heh, i wasnt expected etheir

gloriosa: it doesnt matter, what matter is everyone is here and we can start our activities for tommorow, oh! i almost forgot may i introduce you to my brother timber spruce

timber: hey everyone im timber spruce and ill be your camp counselor, alright you all in order to keep in track in any of you, all campers need to pick a card that also leads them where they will sleeping, for example if you and your friends pick a ruby card that means they sleep at ruby tent.

Gloriosa: oh before that may i introduce another of our friends major anthony hicks from the nearby military camp not far from camp everfree

hicks: uhh? well hello im major hicks

railey: hicks!? what you doing here?

hicks: well i was put in charge on train the new recruits, nice to see you too railey

railey: likewise major.

hicks: as you can see starting tommorow, camp everfree will have some contest up against the kids from military camp.

AJ: woah woah hold up partner, aint those kids a soldier?

hicks: yeah why?

RD: kinda weird if you put up a contest up against some soldier kids especially camp everfree campers.

gloriosa: ah it would be fun *smiles*

hicks: hmm is gloriosa alright? she seems weird than usual

timber: uhh..her? w-well she is fine

hicks: well i better get back to the camp ill be seeing you all tommorow.

As hicks left, gloriosa continued more.

gloriosa: as you can see we have alot of activities for tommorow, soo as for tonight everyone needs to gather around the hall that...

before she could continued futher, a helicopter appears, when the chopper lands a man came out, he have a white hair and a white bear as he also wearing a glasses too.

gloriosa: great...its cameron winter...

winter: ah miss gloriosa, did i...umm interrupt something?

gloriosa: cameron winter, this isnt the best time for you to come around here

winter: oh please, you do realise that you have some unfinished stuff we have in common

gloriosa: how about we discuss when the camp are over

winter: oh! i have better idea how about i keep comming here everyday and reminds you that you on a leash, at least to this point you have a debt to follow. But suit your self ill be checking you later on.

after winter left via his private helicopter, gloriosa just sigh before she realise that the student still around.

gloriosa: oh! sorry about that!, that was kinda stuff i have to deal but it wont matter. You know the drill timber, do it now

timber: We aim to please, so before we hand out our tent assignments, we'd like to hear from all of you. You're free to do whatever you like here. Except! the rock quarry, thats stictly off limits.

Rainbow Dash: Ooh! Rock climbing!

Gloriosa: Done!

Rainbow Dash: Archery!

Gloriosa: Of course!

Rainbow Dash: Tetherball!

Gloriosa: Naturally!

Sunset: Rainbow, I know you're excited, but maybe give somebody else a chance to make a suggestion.

railey: yeah! i mean you cant just take the credits for the ideas

leate: ooh! arts and crafts

gloriosa: ah an artist, now thats a perfect! on the list!

starlight: oh! talent show!

gloriosa: done!

Dexter: science and crafting

gloriosa: uhh sure?

sci-twi: dexter? what you doing here?

dexter: dont ask...i rather not talk about for what dee dee get me in trouble

Rainbow Blitz: wrestling!

sun blitz: poetry!

flash sentry: musical talent!

rarity: Ooh! Me! Oh, uh... a fashion show! Where I design the most fabulous camp looks inspired by today's hottest trends and have them modeled by my classmates in a gorgeous outdoor setting!

railey: err you sure thats..fits?

gloriosa: ohh camp tradition, now thats great!

pinkie: cookie decorating!

fluttershy: early nature walk?

Eddy: yawn...

Edd: eddy! thats not nice!

Ed: canadians are weird

octavia: what on earth are you talking about Ed! thats stupidest thing i ever heard!

snips: communicate with an animal

snails: uhh what he says!

AB: uhh i have no idea actually

Nora: combat training

trixie: that will hurt people

nora: its good for you

trixie: uhh...

maud: watching some nature

limestone: how about some smash some rock!

marble: uhh no idea at all

Big mac: eeyup! me too

Dipper: we could find some mysteries! oh man how do i miss gravity falls!

trixie: a magical talent show for the camp needed most!

railey: save it for the finale trix

indigo: sports! like football!

lemon: how about more music!

sugarcoat: stop lemon, someone already suggested it

sour: well thats shame, Because im just getting started! anger management activities!

sunny: oh brother...

gloriosa: I'll be taking requests the rest of the time you're here, so if there's anything you'd like to do, anything you need, just ask.

Celestia: What about the camp gift? That was my favorite Camp Everfree tradition

gloriosa: The camp gift! Of course!

timber: *whisper* really?

gloriosa: *whisper* yes, really

timber: *Whisper" well, i just thought

gloriosa: *whisper* then you thought wrong!

sunset: Anyone else picking up on a little tension between Gloriosa and her brother?

pinkie and sci-twi: ehh...

railey: i can see that, something is really weird going on...but one thing for sure i didnt like cameron winter at all

sci-twi: what? railey he is one of the greatest minds founded the solstic tech! how can he be soo bad?

railey: because twilight, cameron try to kill zilla jr back the old days

RD: wait what!?

railey: ill explain to you all later

gloriosa: Every year, campers work together to create something useful. A gift for future campers. Working toward this common goal is key to forming the strong bonds that will last well beyond your time here at camp! *hushed* Which is why it's so important. *out loud* This gazebo was a gift from last year's group. Oh, oh, oh, and the totem pole and the sundial were also made by campers!

celestia: The sundial was our year's gift!

Luna: *coughing* Even though "some people" thought it was a little impractical, since the sundial can't be used at night.

railey: what! i thought it can!

luna: sadly no

gloriosa: *chuckles* You all seem like a-a really amazing group. So I'm certain you'll come up with something inspiring to leave behind.

railey: we will do our best miss gloriosa

gloriosa: good!

timber: Speaking of leaving things behind, now's the time when we give out tent assignments so you can leave your heavy bags behind

nora: i can carry heavy equipment thank you

timber: but arent that heavy

before timber could say anything, nora lift up the heavy bag with easy causing timber jaw to dropped in suprised.

railey: she's an android.

timber: err umm well pick your cards everyone

pinkie: Oh, boy! Hmm... Yay! I'm in the Emerald Tent!

rarity: Ooh, me, too!

sunny: me also

sonata: ohh me too!

leate: same!

AJ: Aquamarine

RD: me too!

indigo: what!? no way! same too!

lemon: same also!

fluttershy: I got Amethyst

sour: same too

sunset: Sapphire

railey: me too i got sapphire

sci-twi: Me, too! I mean, I'm assuming I am. Heh-heh. Technically, sapphires aren't just blue. Heh-heh. They can be pink, purple, yellow...

timber: Yeah, but they're mostly blue. That's why they're named after the Latin word sapphirus. *whispering* That means "blue"

sci-twi: *whispering and blush* I know. But did you know that sapphires are just rubies without chromium?

timber: No. But did you know that Sapphire Tent is the best one?

sci-twi: No. Why's that?

timber: Because you're in it

sci-twi: *blushing* Oh, I bet you say that to all the campers

timber: Not true. *to Bulk Biceps* You're in the Ruby Tent? Ha! That's the worst one!

Bulk: Ah man!

timber: I'm just jokin', buddy. Ruby Tent is great. It's like a sapphire but with chromium

sci-twi: *giggles*

timber: But the Ruby and Coral Tents do look an awful lot alike to the undiscerning eye. I better show you where it is. *to Twilight* See ya around

sci-twi: see ya

sunset and RD: *giggles*

sci-twi: what?

AJ: oh its nothing sugarcube

rarity: ohh its adorable!

railey: okay now we got flash sentry with twilight and timber with human twilight

sci-twi: i-its not what you think railey

railey: dont worry better save it for tonight

gloriosa: *blows wistle* alright campers dont forget to gather around in the hall tonight at seven

RD: soo since everyone got busy why not you tell us about what the heck is all about winter trying to kill zilla jr?

railey: cameron winter methods were extreme, remember the cyberflies robot we encounter before? well they used to be winter robot minions but since he sold those older model into the black market he got the next gen cyberflies which is far advance than the previous model. heck the older model used to implant some sort device to mind control zilla jr, squarely blame zilla jr action but thanks to dr nick zilla jr were saved. But cameron winter wasnt easy guy to put behind bars, but he surely a dangerous man.

sci-twi: i cant belived it...such a great mind were used on something soo...sinister

railey: im sorry twilight

pinkie: well lets focus on the bright sight maybe that should keep our mind off

rarity: oh right! I'm all for learning safety rules, but I do hope I can get started on my designs for the camp fashion show sooner rather than later

AJ: Huh. I still can't believe you talked Gloriosa into havin' a fashion show. We're in the middle of the woods, for cryin' out loud! We're s'posed to be roughin' it!

rarity: oh please applejack, what could hurt if we have a fasion design

railey: heh say twilight, you seems pretty shy when talking to timber spruce

sci-twi: w-wha! i-i dont know what you talking about!

sunset: come on twilight, you see how cute is timber was

sci-twi: he does kinda cute...err! i mean!...

railey: hehe well its alright we understand

sunset: althought that...I just have this feeling that Gloriosa's hiding something, i cant make it sure why i feel this way...

railey: same as me...gloriosa kinda acted weird...hmm i better talk to major hicks to see what is going on.

before railey could say anything flash approach them

flash: Here you go, Twilight *gives her bag*

sci-twi: oh thanks! i can be careless sometimes, thanks flash

flash: no probs hehe and err...we don't know each other very well *muttering* Cool story, bro.

sci-twi: flash we are friends, we talk before remember? wait...is this about?...

Rainbow Blitz: flash...we talk about this dude

sun blitz: yeah i mean im sure you missed princess twilight but you just meet her yesterday bro

flash: i know i know...sorry if i creep you out

sci-twi: oh no flash you just miss her thats all hehe

flash: well see ya on the flip side

after flash and the other left railey deicide to say something

railey: flash had a thing towards princess twilight, your counterpart however

sci-twi: i see he seems love her soo much

sunset: yeah dont worry about him, since i bring my dairy i could let him borrow soo he wont be too concern about princess twilight safety

 **Later That Night**  
 **Camp Everfree Hall...**

gloriosa: soo since you all requested soo much activities for the whole month, ill say this going to be a blash for tommorow

hicks: *whispers* you sure she is alright because i can tell something isnt right here now

timber: she is fine trust me major

while the student around the hall talk each other railey decide to have a stroll outside before someone talk to her

?: railey its been a while

railey: wait...that voice it-it couldnt be! rebecca is that you?

rebecca: hey pal! nice to see you

railey: oh boy is been a while since we last meet! wait i didnt see you around when you arrived

rebecca: thats because i just arrived my dear friend, and im with your, err sapphire or course

railey: welcome aboard my dear friend

while they both talking, they were unaware that back at the cabin where principal luna and celestia sleeping are where the tachyons making a plans.

luna: the ship must be here somewhere...and i cant seems to find it at all...

celestia: it must be here somewhere...but on other plus our sensor detecting unusual energy signature here...miss gloriosa did infact hiding something here, i can tell she and her brother are lying

luna: what should we do?

celestia: we move in the dark searching

After they done gathering around the camp hall, each student return back to their repective tents and prepare for tommorow activities.

around the tent sapphire, sci-twi cant sleep she decide to channel her power and trying to talk to one person that she called friend, as she sleeping it begans.

sci-twi: hello? are you here? i need an advice

midnight: hello twilight

sci-twi: midnight oh you here

midnight: now what you need twi?

sci-twi: i need an advice

midnight: which is?

sci-twi: there this boy name timber spruce and i..started to feel liking him for all the sudden! but i just barely even know him!

midnight: seems you passion of love grew more and more inside you, of course you started to fall in love with him

sci-twi: fall in love!? but its too early!

midnight: i know, but here's my advice twilight, start slowly and try to get know each other first

sci-twi: i..i understand midnight

midnight: good

after that talk, it ended and sci-twi wake's up, when she wake up its already six in the morning and she saw that sunset, railey and the new girl name rebecca already not around in their beds, then she realise that the activities started around six.

after she rushing in get dessed up, she arrived on nick on time that the activities already started. The early nature walk that was suggested by fluttershy was really not expected, many student still sleepy while other remains pure active especially pinkie pie.

railey: man its a great thing fluttershy suggested this

fluttershy: thanks *smiles*

RD: *yawn* well around eight there is a football activities like indigo suggested it

indigo: worth it.

the student were unaware that biollante 2.0 are lurking in the shadow as the tendrils of plants began to approaching them. what they didnt know that the EDA sent in two of their best mech, the mecha zilla and the gigan prototype

railey: wait...something isnt feel right here

sunset: whats wrong?

before she could say anything, out of nowhere one the campers got grab by the plant tenticles then the others got caught as well.

rarity: what on earth!?

RD: ah man! its biollante!

AJ: arent that thing got destroyed last time!?

railey: there are many biollante clones we saw before, this is another clone!

sci-twi: oh great!...thats what i need early in the morning!

while the creature life all the campers up the girls saw two more monster and a insignia they familiar with

RD: EDA! and their robotic kaiju!? how much funding this people have!

sunset: alot, great i do hope zilla jr is here now...

as she said this the others heard a familiar roars and when the group saw was zilla jr came to aid them. the mutant iguana bites off those tenticles off the campers and free them as the mutant lizard lands them to safety, the rainbooms decide to pony up but for some reason their powers wont let them transform.

RD: i cant pony up!

sunset: same as me

railey: plan B! grab this weapon here *points the crates*

pinkie: wait how?...

railey: i kinda smuggle in with me

pinkie: oh cool

indigo: grab the weapon girls! fire at will!

the girls began taking down the biollante EDA but not effect, zilla jr uses his atomic fire to took the monster down but also have less effect on it. The gigan prototype trying to kill the lizard but junior manage to dodge on nick of time allowing him to use its tail to slam the robot chest while the mecha zilla uses its missle to take down junior which causing the missle hit the mutant iguana and throw him away almost nearly hit the camp.

when the girls powers finally up the pony up which upon transform they got special new ablities too.

one of the missle from mecha zilla try to hit them, when AJ flys near it she immediatly puch the rockes which sented somewhere else part of the forest and expload on impact. The Gigan prototype lauch its eye beam trying to kill them, thats when rarity uses her new found ablities the shiled to protect her friends, while rainbow suddenly went super speed avoiding biollante plant tendrills and she uses her magic blast to blast and destroy those tenticles.

when zilla jr awakens, he saw the girls get busy fighting them off before zilla jr uses its atomic breathe once more to burn the biollante and the creature end up burned into death while the gigan prototype decide that enough is enough, it lauch its eye beam and zilla jr dodge the attack before the mecha zilla attack him.

RD: its two against one!? no fair!

sunset: we gotta help junior

sci-twi: blast the other one soo zilla jr could fighting that mecha zilla off

the girls went down the battlefield and blast the gigan prototype allowing zilla jr to actually finished off mecha zilla by biting fhe head and rips it off before the mech was exploded. The gigan prototype manage to harm fluttershy as she descend fall into ground before junior save her as she falls down at his head. junior land her to safety before he attack the gigan prototype.

It was an intense battle and eventually junior rips the chainsaw hands with his mouth forcing the prototype to retreat and junior roars in victory once more again.

 **Scene break**

It wasnt too bad just an attack by the EDA but the camp everfree were continued dispite the mishap attack from EDA.

the rainbooms observing their newfound powers, pinkie pie can make a sprinkle exploade which causes the cake were sugarcoat and sour sweet were making got destroyed while fluttershy have an abliliti to call an animal for support.

AJ: woah nelly ah got super strenght alright, it double the amout with this new power

RD: heck i got this amazing super speed!

rarity: mine is shield however *smiles* not bad

railey: amazing! somehow this place have unknow source of anomalies power but not just that, it unlocks your new power! this is amazing!

sci-twi: ill say!, look at this new telekinesis power! its amazing too

nora: well, suffice to say that this is going to be a great day.

while the girls were talking about their new found powers, they were unaware that gloriosa was watching them behind the dense forest, as she look at her colorfull neckless she summon the plant with her power to get her a cola. As she took a sip on the drink she observed them before she went took the road where the quarry was, probally doing something.

as gloriosa took the road to quarry she was unaware that behid those dense forest that tachyon luna and celestia also watching her, as both of them nods each other they follow gloriosa quitely to the location they searching for.

 **Next Episode**  
 **Legends Of Everfree Act 2:**  
 **Unknowns**

 **The campers took around another of their requested activites, while the rainbooms still learning how to use their power correctly the soon found out that its harder then it should. Meanwhile the tachyon luna and celestia discovered the mysteries behind those quarry but not before they could investigate they found the lost warship belongs to tachyons and decide to extract any information technologies they should do in order to stage up their second invasion. Meanwhile Fluttershy and Sour Sweet have an argument that leads both of them in fight while major hicks decide to have some competition betwwen military campers and the camp everfree campers. Also cameron winters sent his new cyberflie to wreack havoc into camp everfree soo he can quickly bankruping the camp everfree for good**


	23. Legends Of Everfree Act 2: Unknowns

**Legends Of Everfree Act 2:**  
 **Unknowns**

It was another day around camp everfree, campers still sleeping during six am in the morning and the only one that awake during early stroll is railey herself as she practicing her combat skill around the open area outside camp, that is until someone interrupted her.

pinkie: hiya railey!

railey: pinkie!? what you doing waking up early?

pinkie: well duh! i am a morning person, watcha think i make those sweet cakes and cupcake and other sugary stuff?

railey: hmm good point

pinkie: i see you practicing?

railey: yup, need to get in shape

pinkie: can i join?

railey: ohh pinkie, as much i wanted too i cant i might hurt you, plus i am well trained agent slash soldier.

pinkie: awww...

railey: fine, you can join me but this maybe hurt you

pinkie: its too bad that fluttershy and sour sweet have an argument last night...i hope they can get along again

railey: hope soo too

 **Celestia And Luna Cabin**

both tachyon luna and celestia just got back and manage to located where gloriosa went, after she left the quarry two of them began investigate and manage to get few high readings, they even took two of the unknown crystal and brought back inside the cabin

luna: interesthing...the crystal emmits a powerfull energy signature that i never see before, a sample should be put inside the DNA genome of our...latest project

celestia: acceptable, however we still need to find the lost warship that crashed somewhere around here, the crew member escape but they left behind the ship here, luckly no human able to discovered it but sadly this particullar warship contains a highly prototype technology minus the portable teleportation that we could send this DNA back to our homeworld and ensure they bring back the embro to earth soo it can mature.

luna: a fine plan, now in upmost matter is to created weapon of our own conside the grand plan of ours is in motion.

celestia: indeed but i might fear these...rainbooms might try to find out, incase they do we try to mind control one of them to do our bidding first.

 **Later On Around Camp Everfree**

the camper were busy themself that is of course the rainbooms were busy doing their stuff about their new power

railey: pinkie...why ...you blow up the kitchen and how this even happen? *facepalmed*

pinkie: it was like this, I was all, "You need more sprinkles! And you need more sprinkles!"

sunset: So, standard Pinkie Pie stuff

railey: which turn into dangerous stuff...

pinkie: I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy, when all of a sudden they glowed pink and exploded!

railey: pinkie! you blew up the kitchen and the cafeteria lady went to hospital with just minor injuries, you girls need to toned down those power.

AJ: easy there sugarcube, ah did try mah best to do it

sunset: heck i dont even know what my power was *touch railey left shoulders and her eye's suddenly glows and she railey memory"

 _Inside Railey Memory_

 _Memory 1: her training with monorach_

 _railey was been trained by monorach agency aftermath of ancient godzilla defeating two mutos where she been train by dr serizawa_

 _serizawa: well done railey, i can say you training improved in matter a week_

 _railey: thanks sensei_

 _serizawa: good now lets begin your other lessons, one must be have a higher knowledge to know how your enemy works._

 _Memory 2: Fighting against EPF_

 _Railey: bishop! nobody have a right to play a god!_

 _bishop: i have a right to play a god, can you see what happen here? aliens and monster rampanging around earth and causing millons of casualties!_

 _railey: the world doesnt deserve a man like you running around causing more destruction on earth furthermore ill make sure that the monorach cut the fuding of Earth Protection Force in any means!_

 _Memory 3: spending time with the rainbooms_

 _railey: soo you not a some sort of supersoldier?_

 _RD: what no! we just got this magic power form our princess friends_

 _railey: boy...every military contigent now consider you all as supersoldier, a next generation of human beings_

 _sci-twi: what? we are not supersoldier railey we just normal human beings_

 _railey: heh tell that to the goverment_

 _sunset: well can you tell us more?_

 _railey: sure_

 _memory sequence ends with railey next to sunset_

 _railey: i see you read my memory?_

 _sunset: how did you?.._

 _railey: i forgot to mention to you that i have a psychic power, now all human being a normal this is a gift however *smiles*_

After Sunset snapped out from it she look her hand and realise her new power!

sunset: i-its my new power! i can ready people memory!

railey: *clapping* well done *smiles* but you not the only one who can read people memory

sunset: you have one too but this one is supernatrual gift

railey: *nods* yup but thats for another story however, say...have anyone of you see rainbow dash?

as on que a fast rainbow blur pass on next to applejack before RD hits the wall

RD: *thud* Ow!

railey: oh! nevermind then she is here now but girls im serious here, im gonna say this once but you girls need to tonned down those power as if not using it for your own good for the rest of camp sessions, im sorry to say this but until you knew how to use it properlly then i can make sure you put those power for good use

RD: aww that sucks...

pinkie: me too...

railey: sorry girls, now lets see whan i can do to make those gloves for sunset the last thing i dont wanna hear that she was reading every single deep secret memory of other people

sunset: right..you got a point

Around outside the camp everfree, many campers enjoying their fun activities...well almost too much however

rolf: oh ho! the son of sheppard has caught this big fishes in this everfree camp! now i we can eat it raw!

lyra: eww! rolf thats disgusting! you have to cooked it first!

rolf: i have no problem where i came from

lyra: yeah well not in where you lived on right now!

while the other student were arguing, flash was sitting in the docks trying to clear his mind off, that is until someone touch his left shoulders, when he look up who was it he was suprise to see the person he wanted to see for a while now.

princess twilight sparkle herself, she wearing a light purple camp everfree clothes, a purple skirt and a purple boots who she is smiling upon seeing her love ones again.

twilight: hey flash *smiles*

flash having a hard time trying to rub his eyes two times to see if he is hallucinate, however he is infact not and see she was truly there

flash: t-twilight..i havent see you since battle of the bands

twilight: sunset messege me through the dairy to see that you having hard time thinking, then again there is nothing to do back in ponyville soo i decide to join up, also im thanking railey for the clothes too and the escort

unexpected flash hugs twilight which suprise her much, that is someone interupted both of them

railey: you have my thanks for this flash *smiles*

 **Around Camp Shappire**  
 **Hour Later On**

Twilight: soo let me get this straight...you love him?

sci-twi: well started to fell in love with him

sunset: seems like timber have a hots towards you

sci-twi: no im not!

railey: *looking her laptop* hmm interesthing seems like timber and gloriosa went to collage of international progam around a year ago but they quit their collage lifes and went on be a camp instruction...hmm such a waste of talent perhaps i could ask timber and gloriosa to join up

sci-twi: WHAT!? no no no no no! you cant!

railey: come on twilight i cant just let them do nothing around here all day

sunset: but who will look over camp everfree?

railey: their relatives should be a replacer

twilight: well before you could ask them, you mention something is weird about gloriosa right?

railey: yeah...she seems off and those weird looking necklece she wearing of course

sunset: not a mention about principal celestia and luna behavior too.

sci-twi: what do you mean?

sunset: what i mean was there is something off with them, for instance when i try to ask some sensitive information like their captivity by sombra company immediatly my head hurts and i completely forgot what i was going to ask principal celestia about

sci-twi: same as me too! i was asking principal luna the other day about that and then i got this massive headache then when it gone i suddenly forgot what was i gonna say!

twilight: strange, it seems it happens when you girls trying to talk to celestia and luna

railey: i better investigate later for now girls i think we better take some lunch first im starving

twilight: oh! do they have vegitables? im pony afterall

sunset: we get it princess twilight *smirks*

 **Around Nightime**  
 **9:00 PM**

while everyone went asleep, railey decide to take a sit around the camp everfree docks in the night, the moonlight shines into the beautiful night as railey keep thinking herself that she felt disturb on what happen. Could Luna and Celestia be the tachyon spy she been looking for? or that's just not happen at all, then again based on original HEAT team reports that the tachyons transfered their minds into host body allowing them to lived into human atmosphere, a worried glooms over railey as she thinks that what if luna and celestia are tachyons they been looking for

no she needs to investigate further before jumping in conclusion, no doubt after they done getting some R&R in camp everfree its back to working around HEAT team to investigate further about what happen actually. Her thoughts were interrupted when spike approched her.

railey: cant sleep spike?

spike: yeah...i having hard time sleeping lately

railey: i can tell that

while spike and railey were talking, they both see timber spruce walking in the middle of the night in the moment they decide to investigate.

railey: timber?

timber: oh! hey railey! what you doing here?

railey: i was asking you the same thing

timber: just gather some logs for the campfire

railey: *look at her watch* its a little late dont you?

timber: ah nothing can go wrong to be prepare eh?

spike: you know i can smell you hiding something?

timber: im ensure you that im not *smiles* now would you excuse me, im put this log to the storage room.

railey: sure i guess *look at timber went away back to the cabin*

spike: i dont trust him railey

railey: so do i spike, so do i

 **Meanwhile at Luna And Celestia Cabin**

Luna: hang on...our detector has found something, hmm we better move on now

celestia: alright

 **Back To Railey and Spike**

railey: hold up spike im picking up a huge energy signature, spike can you do me a favor and wake up sunset, twlight and rebecca?

spike: which twilight?

railey: two of them spike, two of them

 **Forest Of Everfree**

Sunset: *yawn* mind telling me why you woke us up in the middle of the night

rebecca: yeah im pretty sleepy right now

twilight and sci-twi: *mumbling and yawns*

railey: i know i woke you girls up but this is urgent, i picking up a huge energy signature comming around this part of the forest, we're passing on the quarry that was mention by timber spruce but i doubt we investigate later

sunset: hope so but...hey what is that light?

railey: huh?

the girls saw a light part of the dense forest, they went furter to investigate and upon closer look they all saw an alien spaceship that somehow crash landed here probally during the invasion time too, what they saw next is two hooded figure exiting out the spaceship with a load of alien tech in the box they both carrying.

that is until the hooded figure saw them and almost immediatly they were ready to fight

railey: aw crud...girls we have a problem

rebecca: dont tell me twice...here they come!

sunset and both twilight pony up immediatly as the hooded figure use their some sort energy sword and those hooded figure keep attacking them both while railey and rebecca dodge their attack as for sunset she having hard time dodging the second hooded figure attacks the two of the twilights attack the second hooded figure from behind that is until the second figure rise its hand and instantly both twilight were hold in mid air as if something was holding them.

while railey and rebecca trying to attack it the first hooded figure double kick flip them both and spike manage to rips half of the clothing on the first figure it kick him away landing spike in nearest bushes.

both twilights got thrown away too before the two hooded figure manage to dissapear carrying the alien tech with them but not before the first hooded figure manage to set the ship to self destruct before it exploded shocking the entire area causing the nearby campers in camp everfree and the military camp resident to woke up to see the comotion was.

 **Scene Break**

Gloriosa and timber wasnt too happy when railey and her friends went out last night but dispite railey words the police have no clue however and the girls set clean, gloriosa calm down however and so does timber spruce.

RD: you telling me that you found a spaceship?

railey: probally a tachyon spaceship but those hooded figure set it to self destruct before me and rebecca minus two twilight to investigate further.

pinkie: thats kinda sucks

flash: oh twilight im was worried something happen to you, im glad you alright

twilight: oh flash im alright *smiles*

timber: hey twilight i mean the human twilight, im compeletly dissapointed at you

sci-twi: s-sorry timber...

timber: *sigh and hugs her* but im glad you alright, those jerks hurt you and no doubt i thanks to railey for saving your life

sci-twi: o-oh *blushes* im fine really

pinkie and RD: *giggles*

nora: i dont get it

 **Meanwhile At Celestia And Luna Cabin**

Tachyons luna and celestia finished up the final peperation for their latest project, as the sample been put on the machine teleports those sample to tachyon homeworld for development.

Luna: excelent...a phase of our plans is now in motion soo earth wont stand a chance for the second time again

celestia: incase anything failed...the project should do to continued where we left off

 **Meanwhile At Gloriosa Office**

Gloriosa: where is two of those crystal!?

timber: i-i dont know! i dont even touch it!

gloriosa: someone trasspassing the quarry! i thought i told you to tell those kids that the quarry is off limits!

timber: i did! but i honestly dont know...and gloriosa why you act this way? this isnt you at all

gloriosa: this power keep me long enough to increase more stability towards camp everfree, i wont allowed cameron winter to demolished our great grandparent legacy!

 **Final Season One Next Episode**  
 **Legends Of Everfree Act 3:**  
 **End Of The Begining**

 **The EDA generals have fed up with failures, he decide that its the right time to use the supermech he been working on and try to destroy the rainbooms. During the hour zilla jr and his offsprinng alongside komoditrax came to everfree because of danger looming around int his darkest hour, Unexpected happen gloriosa happens in hold on magical items that slowly corrupted her minds and body as she transformed into another demon dubbed as Gaia Everfree.**


	24. Legends Of Everfree Act 3

**Legends Of Everfree Act 3: End Of The Begining**

 **EDA Base**

The EDA forces were preparing, however due to their recent misson turned failure, general becker were quite unpleased with the results

general: failures! none of our war machine to up against that mutant lizard!?, perhaps its time for me to do it by myself. Prepare the experimental mech, im going to there by myself this time.

 **Camp Everfree**  
 **7.00 am**

most of the campers at the hall eating their breakfast, around today there is an activity held on based on rarity ideas, moreover their camp caunselour gloriosa have been acting more and more weird which forces railey to contact major hicks and the soldier send in to overlook the situation.

pinkie: jeez, so many soldier around camp everfree today, is there a reason railey?

railey: its gloriosa, she become more weird than usual, i just cant put my finger on what is wrong with her?

sunset: maybe she just stressed out?

sci-twi: yeah maybe she was

railey: no, she shacking herself more than usual...sometings tells me those necklece she wearing.

 **Meanwhile...**

luna: someone been entering our room

celestia: and stole those crystal too, i suspect it was those kids

luna: nevermind them, its a good thing we hid our equipment when we leave

celestia: but what about those kids? should we do something about it?

luna: let it be, i sense something will happen soon.

 **To the crusader**

Scootaloo: soo what is this thing on principal celestia and luna cabin?

AB: beats me ah never seen it before, looks like one of those gem thingy on miss gloriosa necklece stuff

Sweetie belle: that must be! we gotta give this to her

 **Camp Everfree**

timber: look railey im telling you, everything is fine around here and about my sister she just fine thats all

railey: look timber i dont like you hiding something from us here we need an answer, as matter of fact ever since we first arrive here there is absolutly something is going on here, many close accident happens and upon investigation you were present during the scene of the crime, care to explain that to me?

timber: look im just at the scene of the crime that time looking on what happen that is all

railey: *sigh* fine but if i find you doing suspicious stuff again, im sorry but im telling hicks to put you behind bars

sci-twi: railey johnson!

railey: hmm? twi?

sci-twi: how could you say such a thing to timber! he is nice guy railey nice!

railey: im sorry twilight but everytime accident happen he always there, im sorry to tell you but you crush up to something really bad

sci-twi: no, i refuse to belived he do something really...bad!

as she said this, she ran off in sadness thinking that railey maybe wrong about him

railey: twilight wait! ugh! dammit woman! spike can you look for her i have no time dealing with this now

spike: *sigh* fine

 **Camp Shappire**

twilight and sunset have a talk when suddenly sci-twi burst in and started to lay down on her bed and cry.

sunset: twi, whats wrong?

twilight: did something happen?

sci-twi: stupid railey! she thinks timber did something bad and i refuse to belived he did something wrong!

twilight: oh twi im sorry to hear that, need to talk about it?

sci-twi: ...yes

rebecca: sorry about railey twi, she just doing her job, hope you can understand what she trying to do there

sci-twi: i know but she dont have to be mean about it though

sunset: i can understand why railey did that but look maybe i can help her out that timber isnt the culpirt here

sci-twi: thanks sunset *smiles*

spike: twilight!

sci-twi: spike?

spike: you okay twi?

sci-twi: oh im fine, just need to calm down but im still upset about railey though

spike: sorry about that twi

 **Camp Everfree**  
 **Docks**

railey was checking the area for possible clue, that is until sunset approach her as she decide to have a talk to railey herself

sunset: we need to talk railey

railey: i know why you here, its about twi isnt it?

sunset: yes but look i wanted to find out what is really going on etheir, incase you didnt know i been investigate the moment we first arrived here

railey: so you do aware? well i need the help i can for this misson but however we have bigger problem now

sunset: whats the problem

as on que, junior alongside with komoditrax and komodozilla appears, sunset was shocked on why they would be here all the sudden.

sunset: why is zilla jr and his family came into camp everfree all the sudden!?

railey: thats what puzzled me most, something tells me that why they here its because something going to happen. I already call adagio,aria and midnight to come here they will arrived in an hour. In meantime why not we investigate im sure zilla and his family are fine

 **Meanwhile however around the quarry**

Timber spruce wanted to clear his head off when he see the three crusader went into the quarry, dispite been told that the quarry was off limits. Before he can go further someone call his name.

sci-twi: timber! hey!

timber: twilight?

sci-twi: timber im glad to see you, look everything what railey said was wrong you never did something bad

timber: i know but thats not what im concern, the crusader went into the quarry which i told them it was off limits

sci-twi: oh no! we gotta go there now!

timber: wait! twilight!

she already went into quarry before timber could say something else, she then found what the crusader were up too

sci-twi: there you are! what you girls doing here?

AB: trying to return this crystal thing where it belongs twi

scootaloo: yeah!

timber: i see you return it but you girls better get out here now

gloriosa: why leave soo soon? you all just got here

timber: gloriosa please i can explain

gloriosa: explain nothing, you brats stole those crystal from me instead but now you return it i can get more power to save this camp

sci-twi: power!? timber what is wrong with her?

timber: ever since she wear those crystal, that thing twisted her mind somehow, she gone crazy

gloriosa: all i need is more power! more than enough! i just need more!

as she touches it, she was engulfed with magic as gloriosa slowly transformed into what they called as gaia everfree

gloriosa: sorry girls but i have other duty to be done first, i mean time the roots will play alongside with you

timber: no!

gaia everfree uses her magic to wrapped the roots around them as she uses her power to close down the quarry with the rock.

 **Camp Everfree**

rebecca: where is twi? we been waiting for her for like 50 minutes

rarity: she absolutely going to be late! the fashion show is going to started soon enough!

railey: i still cant belived glorisoa agree with you idea

AJ: this is camp we supposed to roughing it up

rebecca: speak to yourself...you keep holding that cell phone of yours and keep texting that my wild guess is your boyfriend

AJ: ehehe err you saw that?

before she can say more someone shouting at something.

trixie: oh my gosh! its gaia everfree!

gloriosa: attention campers!, I have an announcement to make! cameron winters wants this to be the last session of Camp Everfree. But don't worry, I've got this!

as she dug her hands into the soils, the roots began to rapidly grow and the camp engulfed with wild roots causing by her magic. However at the same time the prototype EDA mech arrived and controled by general becker and he saw some activities going on there.

general: what in the blazes is going on down there?

as the mech lands, gloriosa saw another guest arrived

gloriosa: more trouble makers? dont worry i can handel this!

the roots began to wrap around the mech but general beckers manage to escape from it

 **Meanwhile**

Aria,adagio alongside with midnight just arrived around camp everfree when three of them saw what is going on

adagio: what the...okay something just happen there!

midnight: care for a flight?

aria: my thoughts exactly

as three of them take a flight to see clearly what is going on, they saw a mech been entangled by a roots and saw gaia everfree causing havoc around camp everfree

as three of them lands in, almost immediatly three of them got caught up with the root escpecially causes by gloriosa herself.

gloriosa: ah yes, newcommers! i was expecting your arrival

midnight: oh really? do tell us, whoever you are

adagio: must be one of the victim got its mind corrupted!

midnight: agh! let us go whoever you are!

gloriosa: oh im sorry we havent meet arent we?, im gloriosa or known as gaia everfree

adagio: gaia everfree? what a weird name!

before she can say more, hicks soldier began shooting at her, luckly she shield herself from the bullet shoot, before she raise more vines and caught the group of soldier

gloriosa: dangrous toys are off limits!

meanwhile that, general becker manage to get free and was about to attack that is until zilla jr leaps out of nowhere attacking the mech while komodozilla sets the fire the root that causes by gloriosa

gloriosa immideatly aware of this situation and uses her magic to entangled both komoditrax and komodozilla

gloriosa: all too easy! hahahaha!

rebecca: dont get too cocky that easy!

rebecca and railey leaps into the scene and began shooting down gaia everfree as well as railey who she began rushing fowards and giving gloriosa a kick in the face causing gloriosa to stagger abit.

gloriosa: you both wanna play rough huh? well two can play that game!

both gloriosa and railey exchange blows and kicks, railey got punch in the face while gloriosa got kick in the guts, that is until she had enough she entangled both rebecca and railey with vine and imprisoned them into root prison.

 **Meanwhile**

around the cabin, tachyon celestia and luna overseen this situation and observed the entity known as gaia everfree

luna: she just going to disturb our plans, we need to get in there and stop her

celestia: indeed, get the cloak we cannot let everyone see our identity

as chaos ensure, many of the campers got trapped inside the root prison, they cant see what is going on outside but they can hear what is going on.

flash: dammit! i cant see anything through here! what is going on out there?

twilight: flash relax, im sure it was nothing

RD: except zilla jr fighting that EDA again, seriously those guy wanted us dead for good

AJ: ill say ah cant belived gloriosa got effected by another magical power that corrupted her

railey: which reminds me, twi,timber and those three crusader were absent during the scene, does anybody have a contact number on twi?

 **Meanwhile...**

As glorisoa busy dealing the problem, both tachyon luna and celestia approach her and almost immediatly gloriosa took notice this new threat

gloriosa: ah yes another wind up player wanted to ruined everything

luna: wrong, you a threat of our plans

celestia: and you must be destroyed immideatly, we wouldnt allowed creature like you ruining our perfect plans

as three of them fighting exchanging kicks and blows and even dodging some laser attack thanks to tachyon luna and celestia crafting of weapons, gloriosa caught in tough situation while zilla jr got beated up really bad becker took a chance to kill gloriosa by charging up his new weapon system.

as the weapon system fully charged, he fired it. Gloriosa got herself occupied that is until both tachyon luna and celestia move away and gloriosa saw the laser heading towards her. She was about to take a fate when komodozilla took a shoot for her instead.

the shoot more than enough kill komodozilla for good as the baby hybrid lying there unmoving while gloriosa just took a process that komodozilla just sacrifice himself to save her.

gloriosa: h-he save my life...?

as the rest of rainbooms got out, almost immideatly the girls saw komodozilla lying down there dead.

RD: NO!

fluttershy: komodozilla! no!

the girls saw komodozilla got himself killed, sunset in other hand were completly angry thinking gloriosa murdered him as she grab gloriosa.

sunset: what did you do!?

gloriosa: i-i didnt do it! i swear! it was that mech that kill him! he took a shoot for me and save my life instead

while the girls check in komodozilla, timber, sci-twi and the crusader manage to get out and saw what happen

sci-twi: oh no! not komodozilla! no!

timber: is he...?

gloriosa: dead...saving my life instead, ugh! this stupid crystal! what was i even thinking in the first place! i dont wanted it anymore!

as glorisoa take off the necklece, almost immideatly ingulfed each of the rainbooms, including railey and other girls.

as the light died off each of the rainbooms recived new looks too, railey and rebecca have a fancy new armor adn railey for the first time have a wing on her own now.

railey: cool! i a wing now!

the girls decide to took an action and attack the mech controled by EDA general becker. meanwhile as zilla jr awoken he saw his son got killed, enrage he focus his attention to the mech that killed his son.

while the girls are battling against the last opponent, zilla jr attack the mech in brutal manner as he ripped apart the mech in shred. Becker try to escape but it was too late as zilla jr threw away the mech before unleashed his atomic fire and the mech exploded into fiery explosions.

 **Aftermath**

It was quite and silent, komodozilla was killed and nobody celebrate, the rainbooms mourn the poor hybrid for his sacrifice.

gloriosa in other hand were questioned by major hicks himself, and after hour later on she was release thanks to railey however.

midnight: is fluttershy okay?

RD: *sigh* no...she was sad with the death of komodozilla, i-i cant belived he's gone...

adagio: i cant belived it etheir...hes gone

railey: dammit why!

while the girls were talking timber have a talk with his sister gloriosa.

timber: what's on your mind sis?

glorisoa: komodozilla, i cant never forget his sacrifice...he save my life even im turning into this...gaia everfree

timber: im sorry but he is a brave lizard

gloriosa: yes, yes he is

 **The End**

 **With komodozilla death, its unknown whatever happen next but surely their journey still continued on**

 **Epilogue:**

Both tachyon luna and celestia observing the scene, the death of komodozilla was something a trully loss for them

luna: its a shame that the hybrid is dead

celestia: trully shame indeed, but it matters not we continued our plans further since the entity gaia everfree is gone


End file.
